But Then, Then I Saw the Moon
by DesertSnowQueen
Summary: What if Jack Frost knew Elsa when he was a human, and the Man in the Moon wasn't a man, but was our favorite Snow Queen? And what if the Guardians were royal in their past lives? Friendship, love, death and rebirth ensue. No official beta, however my sister is proofreading my work. Rated because I'm paranoid and it may change later. Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

******Chapter 1: New Friends**

Elsa was eight years old the day she met nine-year-old Jackson Overland and his three-year-old sister, Emma Overland. Anna, Elsa's own younger sister, was five years old.

They had gone out into the courtyard to play because their parents were busy in the throne room. At first, they didn't think anyone was around but a few guards, so Elsa created a snow day for her sister to play in. Anna began jumping around and laughing, and Elsa was laughing with her until they heard a gasp from behind. Anna paid no attention and kept running around, but Elsa turned quickly so she could protect her sister if she had to. What she saw was a little girl not much younger than Anna, with long, straight brown hair and brown eyes, running around in the snow, and an older boy who looked just like the little girl, with messy hair of the same shade and the same brown eyes filled with mischief and fun. Anna finally started paying attention and, seeing nothing wrong with Elsa using her powers around other people, ran over to the little girl to play. The two girls ran off to try building a snowman, leaving Elsa and the boy alone. He came over with a mischievous smile and watched the two young girls.

"Um, hello," Elsa started shyly. She didn't have any friends besides her sister. Her parents kept them away from the other children in their kingdom, so the two princesses only had each other for company, and whichever of the servants would agree to play with them. Usually it was just Kai or Gerda, since they were the two in charge of the princesses when their parents were busy, but sometimes they managed to play with the other servants as well. They still never had company their age, however, so a new friend never came into the equation. The boy turned his attention from their younger sisters to smile at her.

"Hi," he replied simply, still smiling. His brown eyes were warm, and it shocked Elsa how different they were from her father's eyes. Her father's eyes were green, and even though she knew her father loved her, they weren't always warm towards her. Jack's eyes were warm and different from any eyes she'd ever seen. None of the servants in the castle had brown eyes, so she'd never actually seen or met anyone with brown eyes before. After a few moments, Elsa realized she was staring, so she quickly turned back to the two playing girls.

"Is that your sister?" she asked him shyly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod, and she knew he was watching her instead of the two girls.

"Yes. Her name is Emma. She just turned three, and our mother had to come into town to work today so we had to come with her, and we started exploring. She's the one who wanted to come see what the castle looked like from inside the gates," he explained. Elsa nodded slightly, not looking away from Anna and Emma.

"Anna's my little sister. She's five. She wanted to play, but our parents were busy in the throne room so we had to come out to the courtyard to play. We didn't see anyone out here so we figured it was fine since there were enough guards to watch us," she told him, and when he didn't answer she turned to find him watching her with surprise in his eyes. She tilted her head curiously, and he seemed to snap out of his surprise enough to bow to her. She quickly shook her head and nudged his shoulder to stand him up before continuing. "You don't have to bow to me," she assured him. "We're the same age, or almost. Please don't bow. It feels weird."

"As you wish. So, you're the princess?" he asked her, as if to reinforce this new piece of information. She nodded slightly.

"Yes. My name is Elsa. I just turned eight, and Anna is my best friend," she told him. He smiled and looked over at the girls, who had momentarily given up on building snowmen in favor of making snow angels.

"Anna is lucky to have an older sister like you looking out for her. I'm Jackson, but Emma and my mom just call me Jack—unless I'm in trouble—so you and Anna can just call me Jack too. I turned nine a couple of weeks ago, and I would give anything to keep Emma safe," he told her, and seemed to trail off thoughtfully at the end, or more thoughtfully than a typical nine-year-old should, and watched his sister protectively. Elsa understood immediately what he meant, because she knew that if she had to, she would even separate herself from Anna completely to protect her. Elsa never wanted to have to do that, but she knew in that moment she would be willing to if it meant keeping her sister safe.

Without warning, a snowball came flying from nowhere and hit Elsa in the shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She turned and saw Jack grinning mischievously with one hand behind his back, and knew he was the source of the rogue snowball. Elsa found herself smiling as she used her magic to create a sparkling snowball from thin air and threw it at him, hitting his left shoulder. His eyes lit up watching her magic, and he threw the snowball he had behind his back at her. She threw up her arms to block the incoming projectile, and when she heard peals of young, girlish laughter, she knew a snowball fight had officially started. The two younger girls came and started pelting their older siblings with snow, although Emma was having trouble making snowballs with her toddler hands, and Elsa paused the game long enough to use her magic to create two short walls of snow to hide behind, and the game restarted. Elsa and Jack hid behind one wall and made snowballs to hurl towards their younger sisters, and Anna and Emma hid behind the other. By the time Jack and Emma had to go home, Anna, Emma and Jack were soaked with snow and Elsa had snowflakes stuck in her braid, and Elsa and Anna had their first friends.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Accident

******Author's Note: Hey everyone! I really should have done this in the first chapter, but it's my first story so I wasn't entirely sure how to add an author's note. Now I know. :-) **

******Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of my story, and double thanks to the people who took the time to leave a review and follow and favorite my story! Anything positive really encourages me since I'm really self-conscious about my writing. **

******I apologize for the not-up-to-par first two chapters. Typically when I write, it takes me at least a chapter or two to actually get the hang of what I'm writing and really get into the story. It gets better in chapter three, I promise. There's very little dialogue in this chapter, since it's basically what Elsa's going through during her childhood, as seen in Anna's song _Do You Want To Build A Snowman?_ I just added Jack and his sister to the plot, so this chapter is really just a filler to explain what happened in Elsa's life. I really hope you all like it, and can forgive any mistakes or not so great writing skills you see. Thanks everyone! Love and snowflakes to you all!**

* * *

******Chapter 2: After the Accident**

Elsa and Anna saw Jack and Emma regularly for the next few months. But everything changed the night of the accident.

Anna had woken Elsa up once again to play, saying, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to PLAY!" Elsa agreed, but the only thing she could think was, _my sister must have some sort of power connected to the stars. _To tell the truth, Elsa loved waking up in the middle of the night, especially when it was a full moon. She loved to just stare out her window at the moon, watching how it's light illuminated the castle courtyard and everything around it, and would sometimes even imagine what the moon might say to her if it could speak. This night was another full moon, but it didn't end as happily and peacefully as most nights like this did. This night ended with Anna getting hurt. Elsa had tried to protect her sister while they played, but Anna was jumping off snow pillars too quickly for Elsa to make more, and Elsa slipped on the icy floor of the throne room. Her hand shot out towards Anna to try anything she could to save her sister from falling, but instead an icy blast shot from her fingertips and struck her sister's head, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground. Elsa became scared, and the entire room froze over, and her parents rushed in and whisked the two young princesses away, leaving a trail of Elsa's ice in their wake. The king and queen brought the girls to a group of magical trolls who were able to cure Anna, but they took all memories of Elsa's magic away. Elsa's father said it was for the best, and after seeing what could happen to Elsa if people feared her powers, they returned to the castle.

After that day, Elsa was no longer allowed to spend time with her sister, but had to instead sit by her door and listen when Anna would come knocking, asking for her big sister to come play with her. Her father gave her gloves to help control the icy magic inside the young princess, but they didn't work well enough to allow her to spend time with her sister again. The gates to the castle closed, and Anna lost every friend she had.

Every night, Elsa would have horrible nightmares. Sometimes they would be about her powers hurting her sister again. Other times they would be about her powers hurting her parents, or Gerda or Kai. Occasionally they were about Jack and Emma being hurt by her powers, or something happening to Jack, Emma and Anna that Elsa should have prevented but couldn't. Each night, her nightmare was different, and each night, it was more horrifying than the last, but each nightmare had two things in common: someone got hurt because of Elsa, and there was always a tall, thin man with grey skin, gold eyes and black hair that struck fear into the very core of her soul. She was always the only person who could see him, and her fear of him became so strong that she began to see him in her bedroom, standing over her or behind her or behind whoever else was in the room. He became real enough to her that she could feel him touch her, which terrified her even more. He never spoke, but his presence every moment of her childhood was more than enough.

One day, Gerda came into Elsa's room to see if she needed anything, and found Elsa sitting at the window in tears. She came closer and attempted to pull her close, for Gerda did not fear the young girl's magic, but Elsa moved away for fear of hurting her.

"Oh, Miss Elsa, what's wrong?" Gerda asked the girl worriedly. She found the princess upset quite often, but almost never actually found her crying at the window, since she sat next to the door when she missed her sister. Elsa sniffed and attempted to wipe away her tears, to no avail, and Gerda felt her heart break. She knew Elsa had loved playing with the two children who often came into the castle courtyard, so she asked carefully, "Is it the children you played with you miss?"

Elsa nodded and began to cry harder, and Gerda finally succeeded in pulling the ice-cold child into a hug. After a moment's thought, she pulled away and motioned for Elsa to follow her. Elsa stood and walked over to where Gerda was standing by the wall, and watched in shock as the maid simply touched a panel near the corner of the room closest to the window and saw a secret door open. She went closer and saw a set of stairs that appeared to go on forever. Gerda explained that the palace was full of secret passageways, and that the one in Elsa's room would lead outside of the castle walls, should Elsa want to visit her friends. At first the idea terrified the young girl, since her father had closed the gates to protect the outside world from her and didn't want her leaving the palace until she controlled her powers, but Gerda told Elsa her powers would never be controlled if she was always sad and trapped. Since her parents were terribly busy and only visited once each day, once they were gone Elsa would be able to leave the palace to visit Jack and Emma.

"But, what about Anna?" Elsa asked the woman who showed her a secret way out of her prison, but Gerda could only smile sadly. She knew Elsa would never want to leave her sister, but it was impossible for Anna to leave since she was always exploring every inch of the castle. She explained this to Elsa, and told her that Anna would never know the difference. She promised to make sure Anna was never too lonely, and if she wanted someone to play with or talk to, Gerda would keep her company for Elsa. When the princess once again hesitated, Gerda told her that if she could learn to control her powers outside the castle, she would be able to control them inside the castle too, and would be able to play with her sister again. With this hope in mind, Elsa agreed and went through the passageway to find Jack and Emma.

She found their home quickly, as she had been there once while her parents were on a day trip, and Jack was surprised to see her outside. She explained what had happened, and why Anna wasn't with her, and Jack made her feel better. He cheered her up with his pranks, and she released her grief a little at a time through small flurries of her magic, bringing a smile to his face and cheering up his sister despite the fact that Anna couldn't come play anymore. Jack taught her to feel and to not conceal her powers, not wanting her to hide, and Elsa let it go, though she always remembered her father's words.

For the next seven years, Elsa left the palace almost every day in hopes of learning to control her powers. When she was around Jack, she used her powers solely for fun and no one was ever hurt, and Elsa was happy. She never saw the grey skinned man with the gold eyes while she was with them. But the moment she returned to her bedroom and the secret passageway closed, the grey skinned man returned and the happy memories became simply that: memories. She tried making snowmen and snow scenes to mimic her happiness while she was around Jack and Emma, but it was never the same. Anna would come to her door once again asking to build a snowman or ride their bikes through the castle halls, and would tell her about her conversations with the paintings in the room that was solely dedicated to art. She would recount stories that her painting friends would tell her, and Elsa would become upset once again and her powers would become uncontrollable, so all the progress she made with Jack and Emma would be lost.

The time that hurt Elsa more than anything, however, was the day Anna stopped coming to talk to her through the door. Elsa's only connection to her family became her parents, and they couldn't help Elsa when her powers grew stronger. Gerda and Kai both tried to help, but all they could do was tell her that Anna was ok. Jack helped her, when she would visit him, but she always had to go back to an empty bedroom to spend her nights alone with the grey skinned man no one but Elsa could see.

After Anna stopped coming to talk to Elsa, their parents went on a trip to a kingdom called Corona for a princess's wedding. There was a relation on her mother's side, but Elsa wasn't sure what it was. She thought it was her cousin, but unfortunately she never found out. Her parents died at sea during a terrible storm. Elsa hadn't wanted them to go, but they reassured her by saying they would only be gone for two weeks, so she accepted it and retreated to her room while they were gone. She went to visit Jack and Emma a couple of times, and the last time she saw them before the news of the king and queen's deaths reached the palace, Elsa hugged Jack, saying she wanted more than anything to hug her sister. Jack had hugged her back, promising that the next time he saw Anna, he would give her a hug in Elsa's place.

When the funeral came around, Elsa knew she wouldn't be able to control her powers enough to go bury her parents, forcing Anna to go alone. Elsa's bedroom froze over that day, and she sat in front of the door. She missed her parents, but she missed her sister more knowing that while she was alone in her room, her sister was alone in a huge castle. Elsa was able to go visit Jack and Emma, but Anna had to stay inside with Kai and Gerda. Elsa knew she would be safe, but she wanted to be with her sister so badly she hurt.

That night after the funeral, Anna came to her door and begged Elsa to let her in, finally asking once more to build a snowman. The older princess wanted to be with her sister, and wanted to say that yes, she did want to build a snowman. Before she could unlock the door, however, the grey skinned man appeared and she had a flashback to the night of the accident, reliving the moment she hit Anna with her magic after they built a snowman together for the last time, and watched once more as her sister's memories were taken away. She curled up in front of the door and cried silently, and didn't go see Jack and Emma for a few days.

Before Anna left that night, she told Elsa that she had seen Jack and Emma at the funeral. She said it had only been for a moment, just long enough for Jack to give her a hug and tell her he knew Elsa would never stop caring for her, and that she probably wanted to hug Anna herself but couldn't. Anna tried once more to convince Elsa to let her in, but when Elsa remained silent, the youngest, loneliest princess returned to her own bedroom to mourn for her lost family.


	3. Chapter 3: Sending Invitations

**Author's Note: I got the date for Elsa's birthday from concealdontfeel-dontletthemknow's tumblr post/72253179014/thoughts-on-elsas-birthday. I wanted to give the most reasonable date and make the story as accurate as possible with the limited amount of information Disney gave us in _Frozen_. Everything I've seen about her age being 21 comes from the Disney Wikia page, which I don't like to use as a source for ages and stuff like that since in the end, it's a fan site where people can put what they want. No offense to those who are members on the page, that's just my opinion. I used 18 since none of Disney's princesses are older than 20 (I think the oldest is 19), and Anna acted more like a 15-year-old than an 18-year-old anyway. I figure Elsa would've been 15 when her parents died, and then the kingdom would've wanted and needed a ruler as soon as possible, so they wouldn't have waited until she turned 21. Regent or not, it just doesn't make sense. And as for the day I chose as her coronation date, it was exactly a week after the date I already chose for her birthday and if you look up the name, the saint I used is the patron saint of Norway, where Arendelle is supposed to be set, more or less. With the Norse god references, that was the area that once believed in those gods, and may still.**

**Also, I posted a new story called Refreeze a Melted Heart. If any of you have read A Snow King for a Snow Queen and Black Snow by kramer53, she recently posted the last chapter in Black Snow and left a challenge asking if anyone wanted to write the third book, so I accepted. It's up and waiting to be read, so if you want to find out how Jack and Elsa's story ends, check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sending Invitations**

Elsa turned eighteen on July 22nd, and her coronation would be a week later on July 29th, the feast day of Saint Olaf. She was to succeed her parents as queen of Arendelle. The gates would open for the first time in ten years in a matter of days, and Elsa was terrified. She still saw the grey skinned man every waking moment, and then saw him again in her dreams, which were progressively getting worse. She still didn't know who he was, or why he was around her, and she hadn't gotten over her fear of him. She didn't know why she only saw him in her bedroom, and never at Jack's home, but she felt safe and happy with Jack and didn't care that the grey skinned man wasn't around to ruin that.

Since she remained alone for her birthday—something Gerda agreed to as an eighteenth birthday present—Elsa left the palace and went to visit Jack and Emma. As she drew closer, she heard a young girl badgering her older brother to stop pranking her, and Elsa felt a smile creep onto her face. She sped up, wanting to get to their home sooner, and felt something Elsa was now accustomed to, something she assumed was warmth, spread through her. She always felt it when she visited her friends, and it always reminded her of the fire in her parents' room. That fire gave off heat, but was never able to warm Elsa's frozen body.

She burst through the trees with an almost inhuman, regal elegance that must have come from her mother's set of genes, and Jack turned to her with a grin he saved just for her. It was the same smile he gave her when they first met. At times, it surprised Elsa that he always looked at her the same way he did when they first met, but she actually liked the thrill it gave her. She could never explain it, but she enjoyed watching him see her as if for the first time, even when they had seen each other the day before, and the day before, and the day before, for ten years. She was caught off guard, however, when his now thirteen-year-old sister Emma ran over and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" the girl cried happily, and Elsa couldn't help but smile and hug her back. In the castle, the only person who ever hugged her was Gerda, and that was rare. Elsa knew her skin was ice-cold to the touch, and she knew Gerda felt the cold every time she hugged her, but Jack and Emma never seemed to mind her frozen body. The siblings never shivered or flinched or even acknowledged that her body temperature was lower than that of normal people, let alone that her temperature was colder than the point at which water freezes.

"Thank you Emma. My gods you're growing up," the soon-to-be queen stated in wonder, pulling back to get a good look at the girl she's watched grow up since she was a bouncing three-year-old, and suddenly felt a pang of sadness at the fact that she couldn't watch Anna grow up. She's been at the Overland family home almost every day for the past ten years trying to gain control of her powers so she can see Anna again, and she's watched Emma grow up as if she was Emma's older sister and not Anna's, and it breaks Elsa's icy heart at times. She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Dear Odin, don't remind me. She's not the little munchkin I used to prank with ease anymore. She's a more mature munchkin who makes my life difficult because she's harder to trick," he teased his sister, and smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him before continuing. "Now is that any way to act around the future queen, and the birthday girl? Em, go get the surprise you have for her." Emma smiled and ran into the house, leaving the two eighteen-year-olds alone by the lake. Jack led her over to a flat-topped rock at the edge of the water, and she took her shoes and socks off and dipped her toes in the water. Jack, already barefoot, pulled one knee up to his chest to and dipped the other foot in the water next to Elsa's. She watched their feet in the water, wondering why it hadn't turned to ice, and smiled, thinking she had finally gained control. Jack saw her smile and nudged her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, Snowflake?" he asked her. She blushed faintly at the nickname. He started calling her snowflake when they were really little, even before the castle gates closed, and he had never stopped, but he only used it when they were alone. In response to the nickname, she created a small snowflake in the air above her open palm, and watched as his eyes lit up in the same childish wonder he used to create her nickname.

"I think I can control it now, at least enough to survive my coronation next week. Speaking of which, I want you, Emma, and your mom to come," she told him, and as he opened his mouth to protest, she held up her free hand to stop him. "I'll arrange for a seamstress to come and make each of you something to wear, and for an escort to come pick you up with a stylist to get you ready. But you will have to wear shoes, Jack," the princess of winter told her barefooted best friend, looking him up and down with a smirk.

"Not shoes!" he cried dramatically, faking his death and telling her theatrically how cold she was for forcing him to wear shoes to the first royal event since her parents died three years earlier, and the first happy royal event quite possibly since Anna was born. Elsa just laughed at him, then used her best puppy face against him, something Jack called her princess face since she always got what she wanted when she used it. He saw it and tried with all his might to not look, but she grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

"Pretty please, Jack? It's all I want for my birthday! I need a friendly face, and I know Anna will be excited to see you and Emma again!" she pleaded. She didn't beg, because there was an unwritten rule that princesses do not beg, and she knew he would give in anyway. He sighed melodramatically and relented, causing her to smile happily at him just as Emma came back from inside the house with a small object wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Happy birthday Elsa. I know it's not exactly queen-worthy, but Emma saw it and we all agreed that you would like it," Jack told her as she took the parcel from Emma gingerly. She unwrapped the gift carefully, unsure of what she would find inside, and her eyes widened as she pulled out a small, round, silver locket with a simple, silver snowflake in the center and intricate designs around the edges. There were two small crystal beads hanging on the chain next to the locket. One was an icy blue and the other was snow-white. The inside of the locket was empty, waiting for her to put something important inside. It was absolutely perfect, and she felt her eyes begin to sting with the threat of tears as she looked up at her two friends.

"Thank you, so much. I love it," she told them, causing Jack to grin stupidly at her, and initiating happy cheers from Emma. Without warning, Jack scooped her up and spun her around, drawing a shriek of laughter from the frozen princess.

"I'm really glad you like it. I'm sorry there's no box, though. We couldn't find one that suited your personality," Jack told her sheepishly, but Elsa waved it off and got an idea. She set the locket on the rock she had been sitting on with Jack delicately, then held her hands out in front of her and focused. She created a box out of ice, with her snowflake imbedded in the sides, and then created a lid with half of her snowflake sticking out. She put a layer of soft snow in the bottom of her new box to mimic a jewelry box her mother had when Elsa was young that had velvet inside. She set the locket in the layer of snow, then put the lid over it and held the box up to examine her work. Jack watched her in admiration, and Emma almost exploded out of astonishment since Elsa had never built anything around them before.

"Wow!" the young teen exclaimed. She came to get a closer look, but didn't touch it out of fear that it would break if she did. Elsa smiled and, remembering what she had talked to Jack about before receiving her gift, set the box down on the rock before turning to the girl.

"Emma, I have something I need to ask you. Do you want to come to the palace next week for my coronation? Your brother already agreed, and is even going to wear shoes. I'm going to send a seamstress out to make you a dress if you agree too," Elsa told her, and Emma squealed before hugging her tighter than she ever has before.

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to go! I'll get to see Anna!" the girl cheered, and Elsa felt her heart swell and ache at the same time when Emma said she wanted to see Anna. Jack smiled at Elsa sympathetically over his sister's head, and she could only shrug. Jack understood what Elsa was dealing with, because he knew he would never be able to survive any extended amount of time away from his baby sister. He definitely wouldn't survive ten years away from her. They had lost their father at a young age, leaving Jack to protect his mother and sister and drawing the siblings so close together that they were now almost inseparable. He preferred to stay home with her rather than go into the village and hang out with kids his age. Elsa smiled at him then leaned back to look at Emma.

"Do you want to go skating?" she asked the girl, knowing Emma loved skating more than anything else. The girl's eyes lit up, and she nodded quickly before running to get her skates. Elsa smiled and froze the lake over, making sure it was completely solid. When she was done she felt Jack's hand on the small of her back.

"If I'm going to be wearing shoes for your ball, I have a request. Will you save your first dance as queen for me?" he asked her. For a brief moment, Elsa was in a state of shock, since Jack had never asked her to dance with him before, but that moment only lasted a second before she agreed, smiling happily. Jack responded by flashing her the grin he reserves for her before running barefoot onto the ice. Elsa laughed before putting her shoes back on, using ice to create blades so she could skate and followed Jack into the center of the lake. Emma ran onto the ice to join them minutes later, and the three of them skated for hours. Elsa had to be back at the castle by sunset before Gerda would begin to worry, so as the sun was going down she bid goodbye to Jack and Emma, took her ice-crafted box with the locket inside and went home. When she returned to her room, she was greeted silently by the presence of the grey skinned man, and began to fear for her coronation day. The only thing that kept the fear at bay was the locket, because it reminded her that she would see Anna again and dance with Jack once she was crowned queen.

* * *

**Yay lifetime friends will be at the coronation! The locket and the ice box are actually real things. I found the locket on Google and I own the glass box that was the model for her ice one. And yes, I know Jack's sister is a little old considering she was only supposed to be like four when Jack died, but I took some creative liberties here and adjusted her age to make it work better. I love seeing that someone knew has seen my story, and I get really happy when I get review, follow, and favorite emails! You all are amazing! Love and snowflakes to everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Open Gates and Frozen Lakes

**NEW CHAPTER! There's an easter egg hidden in this chapter, although you won't recognize it because this is my first posted story...I'll post more soon so you can understand the easter egg...and I know technically it was the fjord, not a lake that froze in the movie, but for the purposes of a good title, I called it a lake. Please don't be critical about that. I was kinda trying to tie in the Open Gates of _Frozen_ to the Frozen Lake in _Rise of the Guardians_.**

**ANYWAY! I love getting reviews, because I don't know what you guys think about my story. I love it (because it's so much fun to write) and my sister loves it, but I don't know about all of you. I love seeing all the views my story gets, and seeing the Follow and Favorite emails, but I don't know what you guys actually think! So, if you have any comments whatsoever, send me a review!**

**Now, without further ado...(intense drumroll please!)...Chapter 4! Enjoy, my snowflakes!**

* * *

**Chapter ****4: ****Open Gates and Frozen Lakes**

Exactly one week after Elsa's eighteenth birthday, the castle was buzzing with activity. It was the day of her coronation, and everything had to be perfect. The chefs were busy preparing the food for the celebration while the servants were cleaning and decorating. There was even a rumor that there would be a giant backup cake just in case something happened to the first one or there were too many guests. Both princesses were woken up early to prepare themselves for the event.

Gerda came in at the agreed time to wake Elsa, only to find that the princess was already awake and was holding the locket Jack and Emma had given her. She came over and rested a hand on the young queen's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. This was Gerda's signal to Elsa that she could tell her whatever was on her mind. After a moment, the princess of winter—in a matter of hours, the queen of winter—sighed and put the locket back in the box.

"What if I can't keep it together today? What if something happens and I lose control during the ceremony? Then everyone would find out and the vision Grand Pabbie showed my parents and I when Anna was hurt would come true because they would all know I'm a monster and I'll have let my parents and Jack and everyone down and—" the nervous girl rambled before Gerda was able to interrupt her.

"Miss Elsa, calm down. You've controlled your powers before. You made the box for your necklace. You can do this. I believe in you, Kai believes in you, Jack and Emma believe in you, and I know your parents are looking down on you from wherever they are, and they're proud of you. They always have been proud of you, and they've always believed you can learn to control your powers. Now you have to believe in yourself," the older woman advised Elsa. She had always been the one giving Elsa advice, and each time the princess followed Gerda's advice, things ended positively. Elsa nodded and hugged the woman who had become like a mother to her, then went to shower.

When Elsa got out of the shower, Gerda had prepared her gown for the coronation and was standing by to help her get dressed. Elsa rested her hand on top of her snowflake box and debated putting on her locket, then decided against it, leaving it where it was, safe and sound in her box of ice. An hour later, Elsa was dressed and ready—appearance-wise—for the coronation. Gerda left to allow the princess some privacy to prepare herself mentally for becoming queen, saying the gates would open as soon as she was ready. She spent the next few minutes practicing how she would hold the scepter and traditional Globus cruciger with a small blue and gold jar and a candlestick while the grey skinned man watched. She realized she was only scaring herself more when the jar and candle completely froze over, so she put her long blue gloves on, took a breath, and gave the order to open up the gates.

The coronation ceremony had gone well. Ice began to form on the traditional scepter and Globus cruciger, but not enough that anyone noticed. Elsa was now standing next to Anna at the celebratory ball, and immediately noticed how beautiful and grown up her younger sister looked, and also how awkward.

Anna wasn't sure how to act around Elsa, and it showed, breaking Elsa's heart. She wanted Anna to be comfortable around her, since they were sisters, but they had grown up worlds apart. Elsa had grown up with Gerda, Jack, and Emma helping her, and Anna had grown up with their parents and the castle servants. True, Anna had always tried to talk to her through the door, but Elsa was never able to respond. It would have been too difficult to talk through the door when they could never enjoy the quality, face-to-face time they so desperately needed growing up. However, maybe things could start to change. Maybe, just maybe, she could get closer to her sister now. They were old enough now that Anna could understand Elsa's powers, and why their parents locked her away, and Elsa could protect her sister the way she did before the accident. Using that hope to give her courage, she turned to her sister and started their first conversation in ten years.

Moments later, Kai introduced a very short, grey-haired, mousey looking man who apparently was the Duke of Weselton. Kai had unfortunately mispronounced as Weasel-Town, earning him a rather harsh correction from the Duke. Elsa remembered going over the guest list to see that this Duke was the representative of one of Arendelle's most prominent trading partners. Little did she know then, however, that the Duke would make such a big deal of reminding everyone that Weselton and Arendelle were close trading partners.

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade," the short man started, "it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He did a strange little dance ending with a bow, which caused his toupee to fall forward, drawing a laugh from the two royal girls. Elsa cleared her throat before giving him her answer.

"Um, thank you. Only, I don't dance," the queen informed him, not entirely regrettably, but when he seemed disappointed, she looked over at her sister and an idea popped into her head so she continued. "But my sister does." Anna started laughing, as if to brush off the fact that she dances, then realized what Elsa had gotten her into as the overly zealous duke dragged her off. Elsa felt bad about tricking her sister into dancing with him, but she had already promised her first dance as queen to Jack, and she planned on keeping that promise.

While Anna was off dancing, Elsa tried to spot Jack in the crowd. Instead she noticed a petit girl with choppy, short brown hair wandering around with a muscular man who had well-groomed dark brown hair and a scruffy goatee. Elsa felt as though she knew the girl from somewhere, but she knew they had never met before. She looked to be about three years older than Elsa was, and a huge smile appeared on her face when the song changed. She took her escort, a man who Elsa was certain she had never seen before, into the center of the dance floor and began twirling and dancing with him in a way that held so much freedom and happiness, Elsa couldn't help but smile too.

Minutes later, Anna reappeared, wincing as she tried to walk with her now stepped-on toes, and Elsa laughed lightly. The two spoke with ease, at least until Anna said she wanted life to be like this all the time, and Elsa agreed. Catching herself, she turned her back to Anna and told her what they wanted could never happen. Anna excused herself sadly, and Elsa wanted things to be different, but she had known for years that wishing on stars never helps. She repeated a mantra in her mind she had created for herself after Anna had been hurt. _Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only ruins the heart._ Elsa knew she wasn't born to live a life surrounded by people, so making wishes would never help her.

She took a breath and decided to mingle more with the guests, and found Jack standing next to the refreshments table, intently watching the dancers twirling across the floor of the giant ballroom. As she drew closer, she noticed Anna dancing with a tall, slender, well-built man with red hair and quite large sideburns, and she noticed a shy but happy smile on her sister's face. Elsa smiled seeing the young redhead happy, but worried about her being hurt by the man. As she reached Jack, she turned to follow his line of sight, and saw Emma dancing with a handsome young man who appeared to be about two years older than Jack and Elsa, with wind-blown brown hair similar to Jack's and bright, emerald green eyes. He was several feet taller than the young teen he was dancing with, and was a graceful dancer despite missing his left foot. Emma was having a marvelous time with the mystery man, and Jack was watching the two of them tensely, causing Elsa to giggle softly before resting her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Jack, you are becoming too invested in your sister's love life without even developing your own. It's sweet that you're protecting her, but let her enjoy her first ball tonight," she persuaded the older brother, and he looked over at her with a knowing smile.

"Like what you're doing for Anna tonight?" he queried, causing Elsa to nod.

"Love is about putting someone else's needs above your own. I've always shut her out to protect her from myself, and now, despite me not being thrilled about having a party, Anna needs a night of having fun and interacting with other people, so this party is for really for her, not me. Emma will be completely safe tonight, I promise. As queen, if anyone tries to hurt her, they will be severely punished and you will have full rights to hurt them however you wish," she swore to him, making him laugh gratefully.

"Thanks, Queen Elsa," he replied with a smirk. Elsa wanted to slap him, because she had told him time and time again to just call her Elsa.

"Jackson, we've known each other for ten years, and I've never let you call me Princess Elsa. What makes you think I'll let you call me Queen Elsa?" she asked him, causing the trickster to laugh.

"Fine, Snowflake. You win. Anyway," he said, turning to her with his hand held out, "it would be my honor to lead you in your first dance as queen, if I may?" She laughed quietly, secretly quite impressed by his manners, and was about to accept when Kai came over, leading the petit girl with the wild haircut and her escort that Elsa had seen earlier. Jack, realizing this was a bad time, excused himself, saying he would find her when she was free for their dance. She smiled and nodded to him before turning to Kai and the couple standing before her.

"Queen Elsa, may I present Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her husband, Prince Eugene of Corona," Kai introduced and the couple bowed, and when the princess straightened up, Elsa gasped, suddenly feeling tears stinging her blue eyes. The petit princess noticed and came over quickly with concern filling her eyes.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" she inquired, while her husband stood watching awkwardly. Elsa nodded and took a breath before answering.

"Yes, it's just, you look like my father. Your hair is brown where his was blonde, but you look just like him…" the new queen trailed off, and Rapunzel watched her curiously.

"Queen Elsa, I look like your father because he's my uncle. My mom is his sister. Your parents were on their way to our wedding three years ago, but never made it. I'm so sorry," the princess told the shocked queen apologetically. Elsa had to take a moment to process what she had just heard. _I have a cousin…?_ she thought, stunned, before taking a closer look at the princess. Rapunzel had the same build as Elsa and Anna, and a similar face shape, although Anna's was slightly rounder, and they had a similar smile and Anna's eyebrow shape, which was a trait Anna got from their father.

"So, you're my cousin?" she asked hesitantly, and had to think fast to fend off Rapunzel's hug. The princess began speaking quickly and eagerly, saying the queen can call her Punzie, before getting distracted by the changing music and dragging her confused husband off to dance once again. Elsa decided to shrug off the encounter, deciding Anna and Rapunzel would get along quite well, then went to go find Jack again. Before she could, a line of visiting dignitaries had formed to greet her—including the green-eyed man Emma had been dancing with and a free-spirited, Scottish princess with wild, red curly hair—keeping her distracted until Anna came over to introduce the redheaded man she had been dancing with earlier. His name was Hans, and they wanted Elsa to approve their marriage when they had only just met that day, claiming it was true love. Elsa refused telling Anna she couldn't marry a man she just met and asking her what she knew about true love, and was deeply hurt when her younger sister claimed to know more about true love than the new queen. She denied their marriage one more time and called for the gates to close, ending the party, and her sister pulled off her glove to get her attention. They argued, and when Anna refused to listen to Elsa when she asked her to stop, Elsa yelled at her sister, throwing her left hand in front of her as she spun on her heels, causing her magic to shoot from her hand and form giant spikes of ice that almost struck Anna, Jack, Emma, and the other party guests. She ran away from the palace, creating a bridge of ice to cross the fjords, and never noticed the young man with brown hair and deep brown eyes chasing after her across the magical ice.

The next few hours passed in a blur of snow and ice. She reached the North Mountain with inhuman speed and ease, and when she realized she was well away from anyone she could accidentally hurt, she finally freed herself from every mental chain she had used to control her powers and herself her entire life. She threw away her one remaining glove, created a new snowman—Olaf—then continued running up the mountain and created an elaborate palace out of ice, fit for a snow queen. She threw away her crown and let her hair out of the tight bun she had crafted for her coronation, choosing to leave it in the braid it had been twisted into and froze it in place over her left shoulder, then pushed her bangs off her face and froze them in place too. Finally, she crafted an entirely new dress out of ice, and walked onto the balcony of her new palace as the sun began to rise in front of her, and accepted who she was, letting everything go and deciding to be herself.

She was alone, but she was free, or so she thought. Moments after she came back inside, shutting the balcony door behind her and looking around to admire the masterpiece she had created using the magic she had always feared, she heard a low whistle behind her and spun around, ready to attack whoever it was, should she have to. She relaxed quickly, however, when she realized who had followed her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed happily. She ran over to where he was, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Snowflake. You look amazing, and I watched you build the castle and that was just incredible. Your powers have always been able to impress me, but watching you be happy and truly test your limits was just, breathtaking," he trailed off, and Elsa ducked her head to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

"Thanks, Jack. Do you, want a tour of the palace?" she asked shyly. She was proud of her handiwork, but was slightly worried that it wouldn't meet his expectations of her. He nodded eagerly, and she took his hand and showed him every room and every little detail her powers had invented, all while chattering eagerly about what it had felt like to build a palace out of ice. They ended in the ballroom, where an orchestra made entirely of ice was magically playing on a stage tucked against the far wall. They walked in as one song ended and a new song began, this one a fast-paced song about a girl who spread her wings, learned to fly, and broke away, all without forgetting her family and her home. Jack smiled as he looked around the ballroom, then turned to her and held out his hand with a slight bow.

"My queen, I know your coronation ball ended, but you never got your first dance as the new queen of Arendelle as we were interrupted earlier. Now that we're in your new palace and you are not only queen of Arendelle, but a Snow Queen as well, may I have the honor of leading you in your first dance?" he asked, and Elsa thought his offer couldn't have been more perfect. She accepted, and Jack pulled her into a perfect dance frame. The couple began twirling around the room to the timing of the song, and Jack added daring lifts and tricks wherever he felt they fit. Elsa had never felt freer or happier in her entire life, and something told her that she may never feel as free or happy again, so she cherished the moment even more, and understood what it meant to fly.

* * *

Two days later, Elsa was fighting her way through a powerful blizzard after breaking out of a cell in the palace she had grown up in. She wanted to find Jack, but instead she found Prince Hans. Since Elsa just wanted to get away to keep those she cared about safe, she told him to take care of her sister, finally giving her blessing on their marriage. He seemed confused, then told her that she had frozen the younger princess's heart, explaining that her hair was white and her skin was cold as ice, and that he was too late to save her. He told Elsa she had killed her, and that fact almost killed Elsa. She collapsed to the ground in tears, immediately stopping the blizzard, and while she heard the metallic swoosh of Hans's sword leaving its sheath, she didn't care. She truly was a monster, she had killed her sister and cursed her kingdom, and she deserved to die. Suddenly there was someone behind her, and she heard the sound of metal hitting ice, then nothing.

She turned and gasped in horror to see her sister standing over her, now turned into a statue of solid ice. The Snow Queen rushed to her feet and stood in front of the frozen princess, then draped herself over her sister's icy body and began to weep. Unexpectedly, she felt arms wrap around her and realized the girl's body had moved, and straightened up to look at her smiling little sister.

"Anna," she said quietly, as is afraid she would freeze again, or worse, disappear completely. Anna smiled more and the two sisters shared a hug for the first time in ten years.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered happily. Elsa noticed a very tall and very strong man around Elsa's age with disheveled blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and a caring smile coming closer with Olaf the Snowman, who Elsa decided must have come to life due to being created on the feast day of the saint he was named for, and Elsa's sudden, happy release of emotions as she freed herself. She pulled back from the hug to look at her maturing baby sister, and couldn't believe how strong her sister had become in ten years.

"You sacrificed yourself, for me?" the queen asked girl who was now barely fifteen years old, causing her to smile.

"I love you," Anna told her big sister honestly, and Olaf's face lit up as he repeated what sounded like a prophecy about love thawing a frozen heart. When Elsa realized exactly what he had said, all of the broken, messy puzzle pieces in the queen's mind suddenly slid into place.

"Love. Of course!" the Snow Queen exclaimed, and although Anna looked at Elsa blankly, obviously not understanding why Elsa was excited, she ignored her sister's stare, choosing to focus on her magic and her heart. She thought of everything she loved: Anna, Olaf, Emma, her parents, her people, Marshmallow, using her powers to have fun, the feeling of freedom she had when she was building her ice castle, the way the light from the full moon shines on the untouched snow at the top of the North Mountain, the feeling of flying she felt as she finally had her first dance, and ultimately, Jack, her best friend who she know realized was more than a best friend. She loved Jack, and she always had, which was how she had always controlled her powers while she was around him. Her love for him overcame her fear of herself, and she was always happy. She focused on every memory she had of him, and everything she loved about him, and used this new power to finally lift the curse her fear had cast on the kingdom of Arendelle. As she watched the grey skinned man she now realized was just an embodiment of her strong fears, Elsa knew she was finally in control of her own life.

* * *

**So, any ideas about what my easter egg might be?**

**Question! Or actually a challenge, I guess. Whatever! Anyone who can tell me where her little mantra came from, send me a review or PM me and include something you'd like to see in one of my stories! If I like it, I will thank you in the next chapter, and tell you which story I'm going to be using it in! If you don't have any ideas, but understand my reference, leave a review anyway! I'd love to know what you guys think of my writing style!**

**Snowflakes of fun and love to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Four Seasons

**NEW CHAPTER! I wanted to clarify something here: in chapter 2, I wrote that Rapunzel was Elsa's maternal cousin, but in the last chapter, she learned that Rapunzel was actually her paternal cousin. When Elsa's parents left for Corona to attend Rapunzel's wedding, Elsa didn't know what the relation was. She only thought it was her mother's relative, and was never able to ask since her parents died on that trip. It makes sense that if your parents never told you what the relation was, you could think it was your cousin on one side when it's actually your cousin on the other side.**

**Also, I decided that Merida's mother looks enough like Elsa's dad and Rapunzel's mom to be their older sister. Elsa's dad and Rapunzel's mom look like fraternal twins, so they would have almost the same features but not the exact same (I know twins like this where one had brown hair and the other had blonde, but most of their other features were the same, and Rapunzel's mom and Elsa's dad have enough similar features to be twins). Besides, often one sibling will resemble one parent while the other(s) resemble the other parent, so it's very possible that Merida's mom looks more like their mother while Elsa's dad and Rapunzel's mom look more like their father. And in marriages at that time, it's entirely possible that Merida's mom was the result of a first marriage, where her parents either divorced or one of them died and the other remarried, making them half siblings. Without knowing the full background of the parents, or who the grandparents of the four girls are, it's hard to know which is more likely, but for my writing purposes, I'm using the theory that they're all siblings and leaving it at that. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I wanted a representative of each of the Four Seasons to be in the same family, and since they all kind of look alike, it made life easy. I just had to make sure I could connect them and I found a way to. It's all about the details!**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! Jack has a cute genius moment at the end, so I'd love to hear your thoughts on that! Like I said in the last chapter, I want to know what you guys think! Also, school starts for me today, but I'll still be updating every Monday!**

**Now, I'll shut up so you guys can read and enjoy! Snowflakes of fun and love to all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Four Seasons**

After Elsa thawed Arendelle, everyone returned to the castle. Everyone, that is, except for Prince Hans, the Duke of Weselton and his two guards. They were formally banished from Arendelle and sent back to their kingdoms to be punished for trying to kill the new queen. Elsa created an ice rink for the other guests to skate on, and noticed happily that no one feared her anymore. All the guests were skating together and enjoying themselves, and their skill levels varied. Some of the guests were like Emma, Elsa, Jack, and Olaf and were very talented skaters while others were like Anna and couldn't skate at all. Those that couldn't skate were helped by those who could, and Elsa was thrilled as she could finally promise her sister that the castle gates would never close again.

After all the festivities, which were extended to last a full week, had ended, and everyone had gone home, including the Viking prince from a dragon-filled land called Berk that had danced with Emma the first night, only a few guests remained at the castle. Those guests were Jack, Emma, Anna's new, trustworthy boyfriend Kristoff, Merida, the redheaded princess from Scotland who turned out to be a cousin on her father's side, Rapunzel—who Anna immediately starting calling Punzie—and her husband Eugene. Jack and Emma were given special permission by Elsa to stay, both Anna and Elsa gave Kristoff permission, and Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene stayed because the girls wanted to spend some time getting to know their long-lost cousins.

The night everyone went home, they were all sitting at the large dining table enjoying a meal together. The three men were talking about the events that had just taken place while Elsa and Merida watched as the other girls excitedly chattered about everything that came to mind. Rapunzel, who was twenty-one and almost exactly three years older than Elsa, got along great with Anna and Emma despite them being several years younger than her. They all had similar personalities. None of them were quite ready to grow up yet, and they all loved fun. Elsa found she got along better with her brave Scottish cousin who fought against everyone to win her freedom and not have to marry. Elsa enjoyed having someone around who understood what it meant to have enormous things expected of you, and who knew what it was like to free yourself. They were both much quieter than the other three girls sitting with them, but Merida knew how to find the right moments to jump in with a fantastic story that had all the girls on the edge of their seats, and Elsa occasionally caught the boys captivated as well. The first hour or so into dinner, the conversations between the men and the princesses—Elsa had decided Emma deserved to be called a princess as well—stayed separated, but that all changed when Eugene and Rapunzel brought up frying pans at the same time.

"Frying pans?" Elsa asked, confused. Her older cousin nodded eagerly.

"Yes, frying pans! That was how Eugene and I met, actually. He climbed into my tower to escape some people who didn't like him—and there were a lot of people who didn't like him—and I hit him with a frying pan. It's a great weapon! You just sneak up behind someone with your frying pan pulled back, and when you're close enough to strike, BOOM! They take a frying pan to the back of the head and are knocked unconscious. It's awesome!" the perky brunette explained excitedly, and Eugene just smiled at his wife.

"I ended up getting one because unless you're trying to use one in a fight against a horse with a sword, they're the best weapon you'll ever use. Every kitchen has one, so they're easy to find and no one would expect to be hit with a frying pan. When Punzie was reunited with her family and became Princess of Corona again, we had a horse as Head of the Guard and all the soldiers carried frying pans instead of swords," Eugene explained as if this was completely normal and made perfect sense. Anna and Emma were listening intently, probably deciding if they would ever need to use a frying pan as a weapon, Jack and Kristoff were exchanging confused glances, and Merida and Elsa were staring at their two cousins from Corona blankly.

"Ok, um, maybe we should go a little more into detail on our backgrounds now. Who wants to go first?" Jack asked slowly, and Merida volunteered.

"My story starts off fairly simple. My parents had an arranged marriage that luckily ended well for them, but I didn't want an arranged marriage. I'm only sixteen, and I had only just turned sixteen when they arranged a competition without my approval where the eldest of each of the clans would fight for my hand in marriage. Trying to prove a point and change my fate, I chose archery as the challenge they had to face and shot for my own hand in marriage. Needless to say, my mom wasn't too happy about that. She had spent years trying to make me a perfect princess, but she wouldn't listen to me so we didn't get along. Things happened, she tried to burn my bow, I ran away, and my mom and three younger brothers were turned into bears because of a magic cake a witch gave me. My mom and I ran off to break the spell, and barely managed to before the curse lasted forever. We get along a lot better now, and thanks to a deal struck during that time, I get to choose who I want to marry and when," the fiery redhead explained, and looked happy at the end. Elsa really admired her younger cousin. She had the chance to change her fate, took it, and succeeded. Elsa could tell Jack was trying to process Merida's mother turned into a bear, and as she shot him a look that said,_ your best friend has ice powers and you can't comprehend her cousin's mom becoming a bear_, Rapunzel jumped up.

"My turn! Before I was born, there was a magic flower. This flower grew from a single drop of sunlight that fell from the heavens. It had the power to heal any sickness or injury, including mortal wounds, and functioned as a fountain of youth, and all you had to do was sing a special song. One day, a jealous old witch found the flower and hid it so only she could use the flower's magic. A few centuries later, my mom was pregnant with me and became deathly ill. Search parties were sent out to find the flower, and they did. They put the flower in water that absorbed its power, and my mother drank that water and was cured. Since she was pregnant with me, I was born with the power that flower had possessed, a power that took form in long, blonde hair. The jealous witch found me and took me from my bedroom in the palace in Corona just days after I was born. For eighteen years, the witch raised me as her daughter, using my magic to keep herself young. The day before my eighteenth birthday, Eugene climbed into my tower and found me, which was when I hit him with the frying pan. I forced him to take me to see the Lantern Festival held on my birthday each year. I thought they were floating lights and I knew they meant something. We had some crazy adventures, including meeting a group of criminals who were actually really nice in a pub, running into a lot of people who didn't like Eugene, and him finding out about my magic. We saw the lights, then I thought he betrayed me and went home with the witch. She was going to take me somewhere far away where no one would ever find me again, and she tried to kill Eugene in the process. I went to heal him, agreeing to not fight the witch if she let me save him, but before I could he chopped off my hair, destroying the easiest outlet for my powers and giving me my new haircut. The witch became old and fell out the window of my tower, turning to dust as she hit the ground, and Eugene died in my arms. I sang the flower's song before starting to cry, and one of my tears landed on Eugene's cheek. It saved his life, and we've been together ever since," the brunette told the group, looking at her husband lovingly as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. Anna almost died thinking this was adorable, and Elsa smiled. Jack still was having trouble comprehending magic.

"So, wait. Does everyone in your family have magic?" Jack asked Elsa. She looked around the table for a minute and then shrugged.

"Apparently," she told him. "Merida has the magic cake that turned her mother into a bear and the power to change her fate, Rapunzel has her magic hair, Anna's love thawed my winter, and I can control ice and snow. Surprisingly though, none of our parents had magic, so it's just the four of us."

Jack took a moment to let that information sink in, and Anna and Elsa took that opportunity to tell their story to the cousins. Anna told her side first, then Elsa told hers. At first, Anna was upset that Elsa had been leaving the palace secretly to play with Jack and Emma, but Elsa—with Emma and eventually Jack's help—managed to convince her that she had only left to learn to control her powers so they could be together again. Anna finally got over it after Elsa had explained to her that love meant putting someone else before yourself, which Elsa had done in locking herself away from her sister so she could be safe from Elsa's growing magic. Apparently before she froze, Olaf had taught her what love was, and had said the exact same thing Elsa told her, just in a different context.

Kristoff, Eugene, and Jack and Emma shared their stories in turn. Jack and Emma didn't have to say much, since their story was completely intertwined with Anna and Elsa's, but Kristoff and Eugene's stories were fascinating, sad, and similar. Both were orphans, although Eugene was raised reading stories to the younger children in an orphanage and the trolls raised Kristoff, both went on adventures with princesses and fell in love with them along the way, and neither of them directly descended from royal blood. Their stories differ the most, however, when they were very young. Eugene never knew his parents, but Kristoff did. Kristoff's family lived in a simple cabin near the lake where the ice harvesters worked, as his father was an ice harvester. Kristoff found Sven one day in the woods near his home when he was about three or four, and the two became best friends. One day, however, the cold became too much for his mother, and she became sick and died when Kristoff was five years old. Kristoff was an only child, and since he had no family to care for him after his mother died, he joined his father at work with Sven and started learning to harvest the ice. Kristoff loved working with his father, but unfortunately, living off of cutting through ice was dangerous. The last day Kristoff harvested ice with his father, a small mistake was made. In normal conditions, such a mistake would go unnoticed and never cause a problem, but they were near the end of the ice-harvesting season, and a section of the ice had taken too many hits from splitting the ice into smaller blocks. The seven-year-old Kristoff could only watch as his father fell through the weakened ice, and was never seen again.

Anna, as sensitive as always, started crying when Kristoff recounted his father's death, and Kristoff pulled the young princess close to comfort her. Emma began to look slightly uneasy, since she and her brother loved skating on the lake outside their home, but Elsa reassured her by reminding her that when she froze the lake, it was magic ice and was completely safe. The youngest girl at the table smiled at that, and eventually Anna stopped crying.

"Hey, Punzie? You mentioned a magic flower song. What was it?" Anna asked her curiously, all traces of sadness gone. It was times like these when Elsa wondered if her sister was bipolar or just easily distracted. Jack looked over at the queen and smirked, and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Do you want me to sing it?" the older brunette asked. When everyone cheered her on, her husband the loudest of all, she began to sing in with a beautiful voice, _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." _When she finished, she was smiling and seemed to glow subtly, and everyone was captivated until Jack broke the silence.

"Hey, I just realized something. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida, you each represent the four different seasons. Anna represents spring, because spring is usually associated with love and warmth and the end of winter, and it was your love that ended Elsa's winter, like she mentioned earlier. Rapunzel is summer, because her power comes directly from the sun and summer is known for its sunny days. Merida is autumn, since autumn is when the year changes from green and flowery and warm to crisp shades of red, yellow, and orange, and is generally associated with changing fate, which is what you did, and Elsa is winter for obvious reasons," Jack explained, then quickly realized something else and continued before anyone could stop or interrupt him. "Rapunzel's song can even be used to describe the four of you, with the first verse starting in spring and ending in winter, and the second verse starting in summer and ending in spring. _Flower gleam and glow_ is Anna, for the flowers in the springtime. _Let your power shine_ is Rapunzel, since she glows when she sings the song and her hair used to glow from her magic powers. _Make the clock reverse_ is Merida, for wanting to change how things are._ Bring back what once was mine_ in this verse is Elsa, since during the winter, usually people want to bring back the warm, sunny days they got used to during the year. In the next verse, Rapunzel comes first with the line _heal what has been hurt_, again because of her powers and because sunshine and warmth can usually ward off illness. _Change the fate's design _is Merida because all she wanted to do was change her fate. _Save what has been lost_ is Elsa because she lost her bond with Anna and almost everyone else she cared about and wanted to fix it, and in the winter people save their memories of days past, and in this verse, _bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_ is Anna because she wanted to get her sister back, and in the spring, everyone misses a little bit of winter, whether they miss the snow or the holiday season and being together as a family. If all four of you worked together, you would be unstoppable!"

Everyone—especially Elsa and Emma—stared at the brown haired, usually barefoot boy in shock. None of them expected him to be quite so deep, and he was obviously pleased with himself. Everyone looked at the four royal girls sitting at the table, and no one could say he was wrong. Anna and Rapunzel immediately loved the idea and it showed, and Elsa and Merida took a few moments before finally agreeing with him. They quickly decided on the nickname the Four Seasons, and immediately felt a strange sensation wash over them, like a magic that originated from elsewhere had become theirs, and they knew no force would stand a chance against them if they were united against it.

* * *

**Yay, the Four Seasons! Tell me what you think! And I got the idea for Kristoff watching his parents freeze to death from a picture I found on Google, although I think that image meant more along the lines of freezing the way Anna did, and not watching them fall through. I may be wrong, and if I am then credit goes to that person for giving me the inspiration. Like it says in the description, anything you recognize is not mine. The only thing I own is the idea to bring everything together in one story.**

**Also, I have a challenge for you all! Since school started today, I wanted to do a sort of end-of-summer, back-to-school celebration thing, so if I get 10 reviews after this chapter is posted (bringing this story up to 14 reviews), I'll post a new story! And bigger bonus, if I get fifteen reviews after this chapter is posted (bringing this story up to 19 reviews), I'll post the next chapter early, and tell you about the story I'll be posting! So if you like my writing, let me know and review!**

**Options for the new story: a Jelsa Avengers AU, or just another Jack Frost meets Elsa story with my own personal twist on it (where Jack is already a Guardian when he meets Elsa and has to help her).**


	6. Chapter 6: Into Ice

**New Chapter! Sorry this one isn't updated as early on a Monday as usual...life got busy and I spaced. Anyway, it's still on time.**

**And people still don't review...Thank you so much to Lilianne Lei for your awesome review! Finally, someone mentioned Elsa's extra little mantra that I added. She was the only one to understand where I got it from.**

**As for the last chapter, if some of you didn't understand the whole Four Seasons thing, look up Disney Four Seasons Princesses and look at the images. I really liked it, and in my mind, having each of the seasons represented in one family would make them very powerful once united. If you still don't like it or don't understand it, there isn't much I can do to help. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but mine is that the Four Seasons thing works for my story.**

**Please review! It doesn't take long, and getting reviews makes me happy. I can alter this story whenever I want to, so keep that in mind. I could kill off your favorite characters and all it takes is the push of a (couple) buttons. If you want your characters to have their happy ending and live the rest of their days together, review and let me know!**

**Now that I've said that, enjoy the chapter my snowflakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Into Ice**

Four months after the Great Freeze of Elsa's coronation, as it came to be known, the queen's life was almost completely different. Her sister had gotten married to Kristoff in September, on the autumn equinox. Their cousins all came, as did many of the dignitaries who were at Elsa's coronation. Everyone was thrilled for the happy couple, and the memory always made Elsa smile.

Anna had decided that the Four Seasons were going to be well represented in the wedding. Despite Merida's lighthearted teasing of her younger cousin getting married, she was happy for her and agreed to be the maid of honor. Rapunzel took on the role of matron of honor, and Elsa acted as a stand-in for their parents and walked her younger sister down the aisle. Jack was filling in as best man since Sven was carrying the rings, and Olaf walked down the isle ahead of everyone throwing flowers. Merida's dress was a deep teal color with gold trim and an intricate knot pattern that had falling leaves woven into it, representing autumn, Rapunzel wore a pink summer dress with sun patterns on it to represent summer, and Elsa wore an icy dress similar to the one she always wore, only this one had no cape or sleeves, and she wore the locket Jack and Emma had given her, which she wears every day now. Anna's dress was a long white gown with a full skirt like her dress for Elsa's coronation had been, with the symbols of Arendelle embroidered on her bodice and bottom half of her skirt in light blue, turquoise and pink, and a light blue lace trim on the bottom edge of the skirt, and a small, white shawl covering her shoulders. She wore her tiara, which was similar to how Elsa's used to be but had a light purple stone in the center. Before the ceremony started, Elsa used her magic to add snowflake details to her dress and create a veil made of ice, since her soon-to-be husband's life revolved around ice and Anna. Anna couldn't have been happier, and in that moment, she was the most beautiful being Arendelle had ever seen. Kristoff cried during the ceremony, and Anna made a point in her vows about never judging Kristoff for crying over ice, or anything else. The two were now expecting a child, and preparations were being made all throughout the castle to prepare for the new addition.

Even with all the changes, Elsa still made sure she had time to go skating and practice using her powers with Jack and Emma. Usually the two siblings came to the palace and Elsa practiced in the courtyard, but whenever Elsa could get away, she went down to their home. Anna came occasionally, especially if Kristoff was off harvesting ice, but now she was occupied with decorating the baby's room and making it perfect, so Elsa came alone. She was planning a surprise party for Jack, since his nineteenth birthday was coming up, and wanted to spend some time with him and his sister before inviting them to the party. She had already sent out invitations to their cousins and friends from neighboring kingdoms that knew Jack and his sister, and had gotten back responses from almost everyone. They all wanted to come celebrate, and everyone was coming. Elsa was excited, and just needed to finish the last little details, so she could take the day off. Besides, she still had two days until his birthday on the 21st.

She got to the house to find the siblings running around the yard, playing in the fallen leaves that seemed to set the world on fire. Everywhere she looked, there were varying shades of red, gold, orange, and brown. Jack's sister fit in perfectly, with her shoulder-length brown hair, signature brown dress that went to her ankles that had a red stripe around the bottom of the skirt, a wide red belt and white trim around her collar, and warm energy surrounding her. She didn't fit in quite as well as Merida did in the fall, but Emma fit in perfectly to the period of time when the seasons are ready to change again, when it isn't quite fall anymore but it's not yet time for winter.

The weather was about cold enough to start freezing the lake, and Jack obviously couldn't wait. Winter had been his favorite season as long as Elsa had known him, and whether that had anything to do with her magic or he had just always loved winter she would never be brave enough to ask, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Jack noticed the wintery queen coming before she was close enough to see the features she knew by heart—probably since she stood out more than usual with her pale skin and almost white hair in the earthy colors—and ran to meet her. He had red leaves caught in his messy hair, and Elsa suppressed a giggle. Clearly he had been trying to have a snowball fight with the leaves, and his sister was winning.

"Hey Elsa!" he said as he scooped her up and spun her around. Elsa shrieked and started laughing, and Emma ran over to meet them, giggling.

"Hi Elsa!" she called, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh more.

"Jack! Put me down!" the Snow Queen ordered, but the effect was lost in the laughing and her barefooted best friend all but ignored her. He spun her around once more and carried her towards the rock they always sit on. She smirked and waved her magic around, making the snowflakes disturb the fallen leaves and blow them around, then shot a single snowflake at the top of the rock with enough force to imprint the pattern onto the stone surface. Jack smirked and then finally set her down on the rock. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said, using her best queen voice to tease him. She didn't actually mind him holding her, but he caught her off guard. Since their dance four months ago, he's slowly been gaining confidence around her. He started off by holding her hand at the wedding, and every other event he's been to, then dancing with her more at parties, and now picking her up and spinning her around. Elsa, in the meantime, has been looking through the different laws to see if she could actually be with Jack since she was queen. It was easier for Anna to marry someone not of royal blood since she would come to power after Elsa. Apparently people a long time ago decided that a ruler should only marry someone else of royal blood, but Elsa thought that rule was stupid. She felt that if a royal married a commoner from the kingdom in question, it would be easier to rule because there would be someone who understood what life was like for the people ruling with someone who understood how royal politics worked. She just needed to focus her argument enough to propose it to her council of advisors.

"Of course, my queen," he replied, teasing her back. They came to a conclusion just after her coronation that they would only actually act like she was a queen when they were together if they were teasing each other. Even at formal events, Elsa refuses to let him act like she's queen because she likes how they've always treated each other and doesn't want that to change just because she's now ruling a country. She's still the same person and she doesn't want any barriers or walls put up between them. Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that Emma was still watching them and giggling, and curiosity got the better of the young Snow Queen.

"Hey Em? What's so funny?" she asked the girl, who blushed faintly and ran off. Elsa, thoroughly confused, turned to Jack with a questioning look.

"I don't actually know what her deal is. She's been weird since Anna's wedding. Not different or changing or anything, just weird. I'd say happier, which might be part of it, but whenever she laughs it's like she knows something that she refuses to tell me. I've asked her before and she won't say, so I gave up," he explained. Elsa looked in the direction the girl had run off to, then shrugged and started playing with her locket. She noticed Jack smiling at her and looked back at him.

"What?" she asked, smiling. She had caught him staring at her and smiling before, which never bothered her, but every time she caught him she started smiling too, and had come to the conclusion that his smile was contagious.

"Nothing. You're wearing your locket," he observed, and Elsa shot him her, _thanks, Captain Obvious_, look.

"Yes. I always wear my locket now. I'm really glad I wasn't wearing it during my coronation so it was safe, but now I don't have to worry about anything happening to it so I wear it all the time," she informed him, and he smiled happily.

"I'm really glad you like it. I was so worried that you wouldn't when we bought it, but we couldn't find anything that was more you so we bought it, and I love seeing it on you," he told her shyly. Elsa smiled and took his hand, and the two stared out at the small lake behind the house. They chatted for hours, and before she left, Elsa commented that the temperature was supposed to drop tonight. She mentioned that she thought it might be enough to freeze the lake but she wasn't sure. His eyes lit up at the concept of the lake freezing, and once again Elsa wasn't sure why he loved winter so much, but she was glad he did.

* * *

The next day, Elsa visited late in the evening to tell Jack and Emma that they needed to be at the castle the day after, which was Jack's birthday. All day, something had felt wrong to Elsa, like something horrible had happened but she didn't know what, and the feeling only intensified as she neared the cottage her friends lived in. She began to run, trying to escape the horrible feeling in her chest, and burst into the clearing to find it strangely empty. Jack and Emma weren't outside playing, and she noticed that the lake had frozen in the night, which made it even stranger that they weren't out skating. She drew closer slowly, her nerves building as she walked to the rock she would always sit on with Jack, and saw a huge hole in the center of the lake. She all but collapsed against the stone as she felt her legs grow weak, and heard a small, choked up voice behind her.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Emma told her quietly from the door of the cottage, and Elsa's heart almost stopped.

"Sorry for what?" she asked the young girl hesitantly, not wanting to see Emma's face, knowing deep inside her what the girl was sorry for, and also knowing she didn't want to know, that she didn't want to hear it, but she had asked and now she couldn't take it back.

"Jack, he, he fell through the ice. We went skating earlier and the ice started to crack under my skates, and I got scared and couldn't move. Jack grabbed a twisted branch and pulled me away from the ice, but in doing so he had to throw himself to where I had been standing so he could have enough force to succeed. He saved my life, Elsa," the sad little girl trailed off, on the verge of tears, and ran back inside her house.

Elsa felt a searing pain as her frozen heart shattered into a thousand pieces, and let out a broken scream as her body snapped back so her chest was facing the sky. A blast of ice shot from the shards of her heart, completely destroying her body, but Elsa only felt the pain in the center of her chest where her heart once was. Her locket fell onto the rock under her, undamaged, and Elsa realized she was only a spirit. Her magic, now stronger than ever with the fear and pain of losing the only person she had ever truly loved, created a new body for her without her consent. This new body had blue skin, with sharp, cruel-looking features where she once had porcelain skin and delicate but strong features, and her long, gently curling, white-blonde hair was replaced by strands of dead, straight snow. She wore a dress made of white snow and frost, and long white gloves that ended just above her elbows. She looked around to take in her surroundings, and noticed it was snowing, but she didn't care. _Warmth is a burden_, the ice queen thought. _It only brings a hidden pain. At least with the cold, you acknowledge your pain and fears, and there are no surprises. With freezing cold temperatures, you can never be surprised with rain. There is only snow or hail or sleet, never rain or warmth or winds that grew into tornadoes. There is only the cold._ As she was thinking this, she looked once more to the lake to see it completely frozen over, and saw the grey skinned man from her childhood. He came over to her with a sinister smile, and the ice queen felt a darkness fill the emptiness in her chest.

"Hello Elsa," the man greeted her, and she watched as his golden eyes took in her new form. "I see you've upgraded. My name is Pitch Black. I watched you grow up, although you already knew that, and I helped you the last time you set off an eternal winter, but your meddlesome sister and friends stopped us. I'm a very persistent creature, Elsa, so I had to find a way to win. I thawed the ice today, never expecting the boy to fall in saving his sister, but it worked out even better than I could have hoped. We rule the world now, and no one will be strong enough to stop us. Now come, as we have much to do."

Elsa followed the man, and the two went to a place far away from the kingdom of Arendelle where Elsa created a new ice palace to rule from. This one was protected by sharp icicles, and spiraled sharply towards the sky, ending in a point at the top. Inside she created new, more ruthless versions of Marshmallow, and discovered just how strong her powers truly were. She gained control over the North Wind, which she used to spread her icy magic throughout the world, and this became the life of the broken Snow Queen.

* * *

**Soooo, recap. Jack is dead, and Elsa died but Pitch used his magic to manipulate hers into creating an Ice Queen body for her. I told you I could kill them off if I wanted to. You all pushed me to it.**

**If you want to see where the story goes from here, review! It only takes a minute. I will not update next week if I don't get to at least 15 reviews! That's not even ten people who need to review to get a new chapter. Pleas tell me what you think! Even if its like one of my dorky "yay" reviews, or a rant or something on what you think will happen in the future. You can offer up _polite_ suggestions, and I can't promise that I'll use them, but you never know. If I like it, I'll use it, and give a shout-out!**

**Snowflakes of fun and love to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Snow Queen

**New chapter everyone! I know, I know, I said last week that I would wait to update until I got 15 reviews, but I got my tenth review today and feel like that's good enough. And oh my gods, this story has gotten 1,274 views as of this update. Thank you so much for all the support!**

**This chapter is mainly up because of Justine16, because of their review saying, "I'm reviewing pls update!" I couldn't exactly say no to that. Also, thanks to Lilianne Lei (thanks for all your supportive reviews, and you nailed the reference when no one else did, so props!), SMr Freeze (I'm glad you like my writing, and I definitely plan on continuing to build on my writing skills and writing to the best of my ability), and laloquitaco (you were the tenth review and unfortunately, I don't speak enough Spanish to properly respond, but I do hope that you can understand what I'm writing and that you are able to follow the story).**

**Sorry if this next chapter is confusing, short, or angst-filled. This one is based on the movie The Snow Queen, the movie Frozen was based off of. So, for these chapters, the Snow Queen is referencing the body Elsa is trapped in (which is the Snow Queen from that movie), and anything having to do with the real Elsa will use her name. In any other chapter, Snow Queen is just Elsa, but for this it is showing a difference between the snowy queen we all know and love, and the Nightmare King's doll.**

**As much as I like fluff, I like writing angst too. I like pulling on your heartstrings and making you all dance like puppets however I choose, and with just a few simple words, I can use my magic to freeze and thaw your hearts in any way I want. Like what Pitch is doing to Elsa, but without all the fear and everything.**

**JK, but not really because I really do like using my writing to play up certain emotions. Anyway, now that you've experienced my little bout of insanity, enjoy, my snowflakes! And feel free to review at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Snow Queen**

The Snow Queen ruled the world with a cold, unfeeling grip. Anyone who dared to challenge her magic had their heart frozen on the spot, so people learned to accept the eternal winter they lived in. Pitch came to visit every so often, but he spent most of his days spreading fear and pain throughout the world. When he was around, he explained that he had always imagined this for her, and had been the reason she was always so afraid. He knew fear would make her powers grow more quickly, so he struck fear into her heart at a young age. The brown haired boy she had spent so much time with had hindered his progress slightly, but he was always able to regain control and instill more fear in her than before, and her parent's death had given him the perfect chance to gain control. He still couldn't follow her to the boy, but it was easier to control her and help her become stronger. The Snow Queen accepted what he told her the same way she accepted everything these days, with a cold, unfeeling, unchanging acknowledgement before moving on.

Months passed, and Pitch delivered word that the new queen of Arendelle had given birth to a strong baby boy, with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes, his father's build but his mother's smile. They named him Xander, and one day he would grow up to be the King of Arendelle. The Snow Queen accepted this, and the winter continued.

Elsa's spirit still lived inside the Snow Queen, and she still loved with all the shattered pieces of her heart. But Pitch Black controlled her now, so Elsa's voice could only be heard on the rare occasions when the Snow Queen looked in her mirror, and even then she was ignored. Elsa couldn't fight him when he controlled her powers. So she was forced to watch what the ice cage containing her did with her magic, listen when Pitch gave updates on her friends and family, and try to save enough energy in her spirit to fight back.

Months turned into years, and five years later, Anna became pregnant again. She had a baby girl she named Faylinn who looked exactly like her mother. The baby had one blue eye to match her mother's, and one light brown eye that was actually more purple than brown, which people attributed to a blend of her mother's and father's eye colors. She had her mother's reddish-gold hair, build, and smile. She was a happy baby who loved everyone around her, and loved playing, and was strong. But the cold became too much for the infant, even with a fire going in her room at all times, as the days were much colder now than ever before, and Grand Pabbie was unable to save her. Faylinn died a mere month after her birth, devastating Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the kingdom, as well as Elsa. Pitch and his Snow Queen marionette accepted it as always and moved on.

Elsa could see the world her powers had created through his eyes and the eyes of the North Wind and other snow creatures the Queen sent out, and she hated seeing everyone suffer from the endless cold. Families were torn apart, thousands of hearts were broken, children were orphaned, and people were afraid of her again. Elsa never blamed them for fearing her, mainly because she feared herself more than ever, but there were a few brave souls that never stopped believing in Elsa. Her cousins and sister believed in her, and continued with their lives as much as they could.

Merida finally married the Viking prince from Berk that Emma had danced with when Elsa was crowned as the Queen of Arendelle, and they were happy. Both were strong, courageous, free spirits that did brave—albeit stupid—things to change their lives to be how they wanted them to be. The spirited pair had twins who grew up learning to fight, ride both horses and dragons, and survive in the eternally icy world. They had a strong son named Torben who was a spitting image of his father but with his mother's blue eyes, and a beautiful daughter named Annabella who was the belle of the kingdom. Everyone adored the beautiful princess, who had auburn curls like her mother's and bright green eyes like her father's and knew how to take care of herself, proving she had her mother's personality. The children grew up with snow and ice being normal, and although the weather never changed for them, Merida found a way to welcome change each year the way autumn once did.

Rapunzel and Eugene both had adventurous, fun children who dreamed of warm, sunny days and were raised with their parents' stories. Rapunzel's eldest daughter Liana was born with the sun's healing powers and her mother's voice, and she helped Rapunzel keep the kingdom warm. She kept her golden curls cut to her waist, since her hair could be cut without turning brown, and her hazel eyes were always bright and happy despite the cold conditions. She had a brother who was a year younger named Flynn, after Eugene's childhood hero, and as a tribute to Eugene's old life, who had Eugene's hair, flair—or as Eugene and Flynn called it, smolder—and his build, and Rapunzel's eyes and smile. Their youngest child was a daughter who was three years younger than Liana, named Ayanna. She was the spitting image of Rapunzel, with long, brown curls she usually braided and sparkling green eyes. She was born with a little of Rapunzel's magic, and her magic took form when she was dancing. Ayanna began dancing before she could walk, and she glowed each time she danced. The happier she was while dancing, the brighter she glowed, and when she danced, no one could take their eyes off of her. She was the little princess of the kingdom that everyone loved and protected because it was impossible not to.

Anna's family stayed small. Anna and Kristoff had Xander, and watched him grow, but after Faylinn died when the prince was five, they never had another child. Olaf became like a brother to him, and they became inseparable. Thirteen years passed, and Xander was nearing his eighteenth birthday, when he would become eligible for the throne. Unfortunately, Kristoff's ice business had plummeted with the winter, but it didn't matter much when Anna was crowned queen, making him the king. They found new ways to help people survive the winter, with Xander and Olaf's help, and the people loved them. Every day, however, Anna would miss having her sister around, and would look out at the cold world with a heavy heart. Every time she saw the wintery world surrounding her, she only thought of the day it began, the day Jack had died and her sister was destroyed. Emma had come to the palace and explained what happened with tears in her eyes, and had given Anna Elsa's locket. Anna kept the box Elsa created for it on the vanity in her room, along with her gloves, and she wore the locket every single day for eighteen years before deciding she wanted her sister back, and that she was going to go get her. The kingdom celebrated Xavier's eighteenth birthday, and three days later Anna and Kristoff left with Sven to find Elsa and end the winter, leaving their only son and Olaf in charge.

Elsa watched through the eyes of the Wind as her sister and brother-in-law made their way through the cold. They stopped to visit the trolls to ask for advice, then went looking for the Snow Queen's new ice castle. The group was met by more danger than Elsa was comfortable with, but there was nothing she could do to help. A week after setting out on their journey, they made it to the Queen's castle, which everyone agreed was actually more of a turret or tower than an actual palace. Elsa was happy to see them, but also afraid. Pitch was in the tower when they arrived, and the Snow Queen had countless icy minions at her disposal. Anna and Kristoff were determined, however, and they weren't afraid of the cold or of the monsters that stood before them. Kristoff fought to distract as many as he could, while Anna ran to find Elsa. The Snow Queen followed Arendelle's queen to the throne room, where the mirror was located, and chased the redhead into the reflective ice. It was there that the two fought until the Queen was weak enough for Anna to gain the upper hand, and only then did the Queen say anything of true importance to Anna.

"Foolish girl. You came here to save your sister, but you don't understand the truth. If you destroy me, your sister will disappear, and you will never see her again," the Snow Queen sneered at Anna. Elsa was trying to call out to Anna, trying to make her listen, but her younger sister was too occupied in her thoughts at first to listen. Finally, however, the Snow Queen's form began to resemble Elsa's and she got through.

"Anna, it'll be ok. End the winter. You have to stop them. I'll watch over you. I promise," she called to her sister. Her voice was hard to recognize, as it came from the Snow Queen and was fighting to gain control, but Anna heard her and obeyed for once. She ran forward and, closing her eyes, hugged the icy woman in front of her. With an enraged scream, the Snow Queen melted from the touch of Elsa's younger sister, who was no longer a girl but a strong, beautiful woman. When Anna opened her eyes, all she saw was a pile of snow on the cold floor, and watched as the tower began to fall to pieces around her. Kristoff ran to find her, and the clouds that had been a staple part of their life for eighteen years finally cleared, revealing a full moon glowing brightly. The snow began to melt away, and Anna started to cry. This was the fourth and final time she would lose her sister, and she finally allowed all the pain she had lived through to take its course. Kristoff pulled her close while Sven came to nudge at her, trying to comfort the sad queen.

Elsa watched over her sister from the full moon, and used her magic to create a small Olaf that came to life and climbed onto Anna's lap. He told her everything would be ok, and that Elsa will always watch over them. Anna picked up the tiny snowman and held him in her hand before looking up at the moon with a loving smile lighting up her features. Elsa smiled back despite knowing her sister wouldn't see her, then used her magic to push away all the clouds, slowly lifting the curse she had cast so many years before. The curse would take time and warmth to completely end, that much she knew, but it would end and people could be happy again.

Her light illuminated every corner of the world, and a beam of moonlight shone down on the pond where Jack had died. All the love she felt for him combined with her magic to bring his spirit back to life. She gave him half of her magic to control—excluding her gift of giving life, knowing one day she would need that gift again—and only gave half so she could still use her powers to help him, and so his magic wouldn't become too strong. She wanted to make sure his control over ice and snow would never control him, so she also gave him a crooked staff to channel his powers. She refilled his heart with fun, then revived his protective, caring nature before freezing his heart to keep it safe from harm, then pulled him from the lake. She told him his name was Jack Frost, and he heard her. When she began to tell him who he was and that he was the Guardian of Fun, however, he ignored her. She realized with a heavy heart that he didn't believe in her, so he couldn't hear her. She smiled watching him play with his powers and discover he could fly and create frost patterns wherever he wanted, but her heart hurt when he entered the village Emma had moved to and no one could see or hear him. He wandered out of the village sadly, and Elsa sighed. She tried to go down to him, but a voice in her head stopped her. _As long as he doesn't believe in you_, her own voice told her,_ he will never be able see you, and until you have another spirit believe in you, you can never leave your new palace. However, if something is left at your ice palace in Arendelle, it will be transported here_. She stopped, and looking around her new prison, which was a perfect replica of her first ice palace. She could see the world from her balcony, and decided that her original ice palace should always be a part of Arendelle. She cast a spell on the palace, and watched as it sparkled brilliantly up at her in the moonlight.

She was Elsa of Arendelle, and she was the Moon. She was the first Guardian to protect the children from Pitch. Her center was love, and she was the snow queen she had been before Jack's death. She reduced Pitch Black's influence and helped Jack Frost when he needed it, even though he never knew it was her. She watched over her sister and her cousins, and whenever one of them needed comfort or reassurance, she would create a tiny Olaf to make them smile, or send down a single snowflake, just to let them know she was still watching.

* * *

A few months after Elsa ended the winter, on June 22nd, Anna decided to give back her locket. She put it in the box Elsa made and, with Kristoff, Sven, Xander and Olaf, traveled to Elsa's first ice palace. Elsa watched as she took it up the steps and pushed the door open gently, then climbed up to leave the box in the room leading to Elsa's balcony. She set it in the center of the snowflake design in the floor, wished her big sister a Happy Birthday, and gave her son a tour of the palace made by the aunt he only knew through stories. Before they left, Elsa created a tiny Olaf to dance for them, and everyone left the palace happy. Elsa picked up the box with her favorite locket inside carefully, grateful to have it back, and set it on the icy vanity in her room. She lifted the necklace out of the box ceremoniously. The snow queen knew it was empty and needed to protect something important, so she locked the memories she held closest to her inside, including when Anna was born, when she met Jack, her eighteenth birthday, spending time with him at royal events, and her first dance with him as queen to the song about breaking away. When she was done, she put the locket back in the box, tucking every memory Jack had involving her in around the necklace before sealing the box. Jack Frost would be the next person to open this box and see the precious treasures Elsa locked inside.

* * *

Eventually Pabbie died of old age, and Elsa revived his spirit how she had revived Jack's, turning him into Sandy Mansnoozie, better known as the Sandman. He became the Guardian of Dreams and was the exact opposite of Pitch Black, using his dream sand to ward off Pitch's nightmares. Years later, Kristoff died of old age, with Anna following him exactly one year later. Elsa revived both of them as Nicholas St. North, also known as Santa Claus, the Guardian of Wonder, and Toothiana, also known as the Tooth Fairy, the Guardian of Memories. When she revived Kristoff as Santa, she immortalized Sven with him to lead his sleigh so Kristoff could have his best friend back. When she revived Anna as the Tooth Fairy, she personally gave her sister Jack's teeth and the memories that didn't involve Elsa, and gave her an army of little tooth fairies to help her, the smallest of which being a fairy that looked exactly like Anna now did, with one blue eye and one purple eye. Elsa felt that Faylinn had been cheated in dying so young, and, knowing she was destined to do important things in her life, brought her spirit back to help her mother. When Eugene died, Elsa brought him back as Eugene Aster Bunnymund, a name that he himself shortened to E. Aster Bunnymund, and he was the Easter Bunny, the Guardian of Hope. Rapunzel's magic kept her alive for several centuries, so Elsa couldn't make her a Guardian in time to stop Pitch, but she decided her older cousin would come back to live another long life and help the Guardians when they needed her.

Olaf remained in Arendelle until the Southern Isles invaded and took over. Hans' grandson Daemon led the attack, and the royal line of Arendelle ended. Since there was no one left for Olaf to help in the castle, and Elsa feared Prince Daemon would burn Olaf if he found him, Elsa brought him to her palace in the moon to help her with her guardian duties. Olaf loved being up there, and always brought joy to the children of the world. Joy was his center, and while he wasn't officially a Guardian like Anna, Kristoff, Pabbie, and Eugene now were, he was the Guardian of Joy in Elsa's eyes. Whenever Elsa or one of the others was sad, he would be there to cheer them up.

These five fought together with Elsa to protect the faith of the children of the world, and they could hear Elsa. Kristoff, despite knowing it was Elsa, called her Man in the Moon to tease her, and Elsa blamed it on the fact that when she explained what she was, she used that ancient legend. Each time Elsa let it roll off with a smile, and for the next three hundred years, they worked together to keep the world in balance. Pitch was always around, hiding in the shadows, but Elsa told the others that unless he became too strong, they had to leave him alone. She explained that a little fear was good, since it could save someone's life and made their roles necessary, but too much fear was dangerous. Elsa would never let Pitch take over the world again, and if he ever tried, she had the perfect warriors to stop him.

* * *

**I, personally, love this chapter. It's probably one of my favorites so far, just because of the ending. And don't worry, there will be Jelsa fluff soon. Just not yet. Important stuff needs to happen before I write their relationship.**

**Let me know what you think! I'd love to know if you guys like this chapter as much as I do, so leave a review or PM me! I love reading what you guys think, even if I barely understand the language it's in...details details. X-P**

**Up next, Elsa's perfect warriors become more important than ever, and welcome a new addition!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Additions

**Early update everyone! I don't normally do this, but since I got to fifteen reviews with the last chapter, I decided, hey, why not? Thanks for being so supportive everyone!**

**Now, I know not all of you liked me having Elsa as 15 and Anna as 12 when their parents died, but honestly I feel like later in the movie Anna acted more like a 15-year-old than an 18-year-old, and like I believe I said before, none of the Disney princesses are older than 20 (I think Tiana was the oldest at 19). And also, creative liberties. So ya.**

**Enjoy everyone, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Additions**

For three hundred years after Elsa became the Moon and created the Guardians, everything was peaceful. Children feared and overcame those fears, and the universe was balanced. One day, however, as Elsa was standing on her balcony watching the world, she knew in her heart that something was very wrong. She watched in horror as the shadows she had fought to keep balanced began to grow, and her light couldn't break through them to show her what was happening. Olaf came to join her on the balcony then, and immediately saw the spreading darkness.

"Um, Elsa? Why is everything dark? What happened to your light?" the joyful snowman asked her innocently, and Elsa shook her head.

"I don't know, Olaf, but I know it isn't good. Can you go find out for me? I need to know what's going on so I can warn the others," she requested, and he agreed immediately, saying he was always happy to help. He saluted her, causing Elsa to smile faintly, before running out of the palace to find out what was going on. In the meantime, Elsa sent a message to her family of Guardians to tell them something big was happening, and that when she knew what that something was, she would let them know and tell them how to fix it. She thought she might already know what the problem was, but she didn't want to tell them her hunch before she was sure.

* * *

A few hours later, Olaf returned, and Elsa was alarmed to see the happy snowman had fear in his eyes. Never before had Olaf been afraid, which was why he always helped the rulers of Arendelle—he always saw the good things in life. He was too terrified to speak at first, which made Elsa's heart sink. She was almost certain she knew who was causing the growing darkness, but she was still hoping Olaf would tell her she was wrong. She created a snowflake and touched his nose with it, causing the small flake to explode in a flash of blue sparkles, bringing joy back to Olaf's heart and allowing him to speak again.

"Elsa, it was awful! That man with the grey skin and yellow eyes is back! He was riding through towns on horses made of black sand, and he was interfering with Pabbie's dream sand!" Olaf told her quickly, and Elsa's eyes widened. Pitch never had horses made of black sand, and he had never been able to interfere with Sandman before. She realized that Pitch was stronger now than he ever had been, and she had to stop him. She immediately sent an urgent message to her family telling them to meet in Santa's workshop as soon as possible.

The next day, all the Guardians were gathered in the workshop tensely. Kristoff and Eugene were arguing—like always—about who's holiday was more important, and Anna was watching from the sidelines with Faylinn and simultaneously directing three of her other Tooth Fairies, Rose, Sparkle, and Rue. Pabbie was making pictures above his head trying to get them to stop arguing, but the two weren't paying attention. Elsa used her magic to open the roof, which was how she always entered the large workshop, and Olaf followed her inside. Pabbie immediately tried to get them to pay attention, to no avail. He finally picked up one of Kristoff's small elves and shook it, ringing the bell on the poor elf's hat. The others turned at that, and quieted when they saw Elsa and Olaf standing there.

"Well if it isn't the Man in the Moon? Grand Pabbie, you should have told us," Kristoff remarked, and Elsa rolled her eyes as Pabbie gave Kristoff a look that clearly said he should be glad his grandfather couldn't talk.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and flew over to wrap her sister in a hug. Faylinn followed excitedly, eager to play with Olaf, and the two ran off happily.

"Hi Anna. Now, I wish I was just here for fun, but we have a huge problem," she informed them regrettably, and everyone watched in horror as Elsa used her magic to create a shadow of Pitch's silhouette on the floor.

"Pitch is back? I thought we all but destroyed him after your winter ended?" Eugene asked in confusion. Elsa just shook her head sadly.

"I thought so too. I always knew he was around, but he was weak. He was just strong enough to give children the fear they needed to stay alive, but I never imagined he would become as strong as he did. We need help this time, guys. We can't do this alone," the Snow Queen explained, then stepped back and created a pedestal of ice on the floor. All five Guardians gasped as they realized Elsa was going to choose a new Guardian to join them. Elsa heard each of them trying figure out who it might be, and who they didn't want it to be, but none of them considered Elsa's actual choice. She created an image of a boy with snow-white hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a blue, frost covered hoodie, and holding a crooked staff. Each of the Guardians recognized the spirit immediately, and Eugene almost choked.

"Jack Frost?" he yelled. "Jack Frost doesn't care about the children! All he does is run around freezing water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! He's selfish and irresponsible and—" Elsa silenced him with a look.

"And a Guardian," she told him in a tone that should have ended all counter-arguments, but Eugene turned on her.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian, Elsa," he informed her, and Elsa lost it. A snowstorm began to swirl through the workshop, catching everyone off guard and causing Anna to grab Faylinn and the other fairies before they were caught in the wind.

"Jack Frost is a Guardian, Bunny. In fact, he's been a guardian longer than any of us have, myself included. I knew him when we were humans, as did all of you. His name was Jackson Overland, and he was my best friend," Anna recognized the name immediately and gasped. Elsa glanced at her before continuing. "He saved me from Pitch every day. I was the only one who could see him growing up, but when I went to visit Jack, Pitch couldn't follow me. He died saving his sister's life, and he's saved mine without even knowing it. He gives children snow days, which they enjoy, and always tries to have fun with them. He is a Guardian, and we need his help to stop Pitch." Everyone stared at her in shock, since the last time they had seen her upset, she froze over the world. Eugene shrunk to hide against the cold he now hates so much—a hate he developed when Elsa froze Arendelle the first time, at her coronation—and tried to process her calling him Bunny. She only ever used their Guardian names when they were doing their duties and she was being official, when she was stressed from her duties, and apparently when she was upset. Anna went over and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder soothingly.

"Elsa, why didn't you tell us he was alive, or make him one of us before?" the feathered girl asked quietly so the boys wouldn't hear, and Elsa shook her head, feeling ice cold tears sting her eyes.

"Anna, he doesn't remember me, or anything…he can't hear me, and he doesn't believe in me. I can't tell him anything. The only thing he knows about who he is is his name. He stopped listening after that and I can't tell him I brought him back to life because I needed him to help me stop Pitch the first time…" the Snow Queen told her sister, and the blizzard stopped as a tear spilled out from her eye, leaving a trail of frost before completely freeing halfway down her cheek. Everyone turned and stared at Elsa, who was rarely seen crying, but none of them knew what to do. Anna hugged her sister tightly, rubbing her back and trying to calm the Queen of Winter.

"He knows me as the moon, but he won't listen to me…he's spent three hundred years in isolation, and I know exactly how he's feeling because I was there, but when I was isolated as a human at least I had him to help me…until I brought you guys to help me, I was trapped in my ice castle because a voice told me I could never leave until someone like me believed in me, and that until he believed in me, he would never hear me. I tried and tried and tried to talk to him, but I never sent any of you after him because I figured, if he wanted to be with me, he would've believed in me. I figured that since he didn't believe, he wanted to find someone else, and he'd be happier if he did, and I'd rather spend an eternity alone than force him to be with me if he didn't want to and have him hate me forever…" Elsa trailed off, crying harder now than before, and she felt a large hand on her back as Kristoff came over.

"Elsa, he loved you. We all knew it. His sister Emma even wanted the two of you together. That's why she had such a hard time telling you he died. She knew you two loved each other and wanted you to be together, and when he died she lost her brother, but she knew you lost someone you loved and that hurt her more. She explained it all to us just after you started the winter, when she brought Anna your necklace," Kristoff told her sympathetically. Elsa shook her head, wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted to compose herself. Granted her attempts failed, but she decided any attempt was better than standing there feeling sorry for herself when Pitch was out there and needed to be stopped.

"Thanks, Kristoff. I need a favor from you now. Jack can't see me, and he can't hear me, and if we were in the same room together, he'd probably walk right through me since he doesn't believe. I need you to officiate the Guardian ceremony. Pabbie can't because for some reason, when he became Sandman he lost the ability to speak. I don't know why, but he did. Because of that, you're the most experienced Guardian who can talk to Jack, so I need you to handle the ceremony. I'll be here watching, and when its over I'll make it snow a little in celebration, or maybe make him an ice-skating rink. He always loved that…" Elsa trailed off, realizing she had gotten sidetracked, and blushed faintly. Anna nudged her while the boys smiled at the Guardian of Love knowingly. Pabbie was making hearts above his head with his golden dream sand, Eugene was smirking at her teasingly, and Kristoff had a huge smile on his face.

"Of course I'll officiate it. You don't have to explain your reasons, Elsa. You brought us all here and we owe you for everything you've done," her brother-in-law told her honestly, and her sister, cousin and Pabbie (who Elsa assumed would be her uncle-in-law or something, since he raised her sister's husband) all nodded in agreement, and Elsa couldn't ask for a better family.

"Thank you, for everything. Just remember, Jack doesn't remember any of you as people. He just knows you as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman. He doesn't know your names, so be careful. Anna, you have his memories. I trust you'll give them to him when he needs them? I mean, he will eventually, but if he needs to remember to get him to agree, give them to him. None of the ones you have involve me, so it'll be fine," Elsa told all of them, and while they each exchanged a brief look of—was it sadness?—they all agreed. Elsa spent a few more minutes working out details before deciding she needed to get back to the moon to watch over the children. She took Olaf and left, telling her family she would be back to see Jack become a Guardian.

Elsa and Olaf made it back to her ice palace right on time. As she got there, she felt in her heart that something was wrong, and rushed to the balcony with Olaf. What she saw horrified her. Pitch was standing in the middle of the town Jack lived in, manipulating Pabbie's dreams. He looked up and stared at her, as if he could see her, as if he could see the horror on her face. He had a threatening smile on his face and his eyes were full of hatred and a challenge.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend," he called to her, and she gaped at his use of the word _friend_. "You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are ready. Are your Guardians?" With a wicked laugh, he vanished, leaving Elsa to hope the Guardians could get Jack to the workshop quickly. Usually this ceremony took place in Elsa's palace, but since Kristoff was officiating, it had to take place in his home. When she saw Eugene and two of Kristoff's yetis meet Jack in the streets of his hometown, she quickly rushed back to the workshop, not waiting to see how they got him there, and Olaf stayed in the palace so he could let them know if Pitch tried anything. She wasn't worried about Jack, especially since they all knew how much he meant to her and she only expected the best from her family.

* * *

She reached the North Pole just in time to see the two yetis throw a large sack through a portal, which landed on the ground with a painful thud. Jack stuck his head through the top, taking in his surroundings, and Elsa glared at Kristoff for his brilliant idea. _Next time I need him in the ice castle for something_, the Snow Queen thought, _I'll send Marshmallow down with some rope and a sack and see how he likes it_.

Jack stood up and stepped out of the bag, looking around in wonder, and Elsa felt her heart flutter as all her happy memories of him came flooding back. It had been centuries since they had been in the same room together, and even though he couldn't see her, she had missed seeing him. Kristoff introduced all the Guardians using the names Jack would recognize, and announced that he was at the workshop to become one of them. Faylinn and the other mini-fairies began to flit around him while Jack was staring at them in surprise, and Elsa realized he was trying to process what Kristoff had said. She saw the refusal in his eyes and felt her heart sink, but she could only hope that he would come around before Pitch attacked. Jack refused, not once but twice, and none of them understood why, but Jack's reason broke Elsa's heart, since he was talking about the moon.

"After three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No, no, that's not for me. No offense," he told them, and Elsa felt quite offended but tried to brush it off. Eugene apparently picked up on it and tried to stand up for the girl standing behind Jack he couldn't see.

"How is that not offensive?" he asked Jack as he turned to leave, walking right through Elsa. She gasped quietly and clutched at her chest, and Anna flew over to try to help but her older sister just waved her off before Jack could notice anything happened. Eugene was mad now and decided he would take it out on Jack, so he continued. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Elsa just shook her head at him, trying to tell him this won't help and remind him that they need Jack's help, but it was too late. Jack was already mad, and when he turned back to get in Eugene's face, he walked straight through Elsa once again.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do," Jack informed the six-foot-tall Easter Bunny standing in front of him. Elsa sighed sadly and Anna looked at her, both of them remembering being children and playing in the snow days Elsa created with Jack and Emma, and later with all the people in their kingdom. Eugene leaned in closer to Jack so he was towering over him.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist," the giant bunny sneered at him, and although she knew he only said that to hurt Jack, she couldn't help but take it personally. She knew that she was to Jack what Jack was to the children. He was invisible to them, and she was invisible to him. He didn't exist in their world, and she didn't exist in his. She felt empty inside, reminding her that she was a spirit now and could only be real to someone who believed, and that hurt her more than anything. She felt her face begin to prickle as she fought back the tears stinging her eyes, and Anna took that moment to stand up for her sister.

"Bunny! Enough!" she reprimanded him, and he shrugged and gave her an incredulous look as if he did nothing wrong. Before Anna could say anything else, Jack cut her off.

"No, the kangaroo's right," he informed the group, and Eugene fired up again.

"The, the what—what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate," he told the barefooted boy standing in front of him.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" he asked smugly, and Elsa wished they would just stop.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me," he responded condescendingly, and Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She looked over at Kristoff only to see he wasn't looking in her direction.

"Kristoff…" she called quietly to get his attention, and when he glanced over her eyes begged him to get them to stop. He agreed and took Jack to his office to talk to him, and Elsa all but collapsed against one of the counters. Anna and Pabbie came over immediately to make sure she was ok, and Eugene followed slowly.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I just, he made me mad when he walked through you, and everything just got out of control. I didn't mean for anything I said to hurt you," he apologized sincerely, and Elsa just shrugged.

"Eugene, it's not your fault. He needs to become a Guardian so we can stop Pitch, so you guys need to learn to get along and get over the blizzard of '68. That's in the past, and it's not important. The children are important, and if we don't want them to stop believing, we need to work together. Everything else can be worked out later," she told them, and they all knew the _everything else_ she was talking about was Jack not being able to see her, but each of them nodded. Before anything else could be said, and before Kristoff came back with Jack, Olaf came running in.

"Elsa! Anna! It's the Tooth Fairies!" he yelled, and Anna's face turned whiter than Elsa's braid. Faylinn started flitting around, panicked, and it took everyone a moment to recover. Elsa was the first to clear her mind, and she knew they had to stop Pitch before he took all the memories Anna protected in the teeth she collected.

"Eugene, Pabbie, get Kristoff and Jack and bring them to Anna's palace immediately. Anna, Olaf and I will go down there right now and help the fairies. We don't have time to waste," she ordered, and everyone scattered.

* * *

**And...cue cliffy! Don't kill me! Tell me what you think! I want to know if this is too awkward or not.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's Memories

**New chapter everyone! Not a ton of dialogue in this chapter, so I apologize, but I didn't want to totally rehash the story, so I only used dialogue between Elsa and one of the others unless a line was really important.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There are 18 reviews for this story so far, which makes me really happy! Happy writer=more chapters! Speaking of which, how many chapters would you all like to see? 25? 30? Pick a number, any number (above 20, preferably) and leave it in your review!**

**Also, I want to leave this here. The way I envision Elsa's traveling is she calls on the Wind to take her places (since she has the power to control the Wind too, after chapter 7), but instead of flying, she turns into a small flurry of snowflakes. Like how Queen Clarion turns into a stream of pure pixie dust to travel in the Tinkerbell movies. And I'll explain that in more detail in later chapters if you can't picture it. I just wanted to mention it here so it doesn't come out of left field when I do describe it later on, and it gives you all something to picture.**

**Now, without further ado, I give you, chapter 9! Enjoy everyone, and snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jack's Memories**

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and the other fairies fought Pitch and his army of Nightmares with everything they had, but it wasn't enough. Had they gotten there more quickly, or if Jack and the others had gotten there on time, they might have won, but Pitch's Nightmares greatly outnumbered them and the others were too late. They arrived in time for Jack to save Faylinn, who he nicknamed Baby Tooth since she looked just like Anna, but the black horses had already taken the other fairies, and all the teeth. The Guardians fought a losing battle with the king of nightmares, and Eugene brought up the Dark Ages Pitch had tricked Elsa into causing all those centuries ago, when Jack died. Pitch summarized the story, calling Elsa the Man in the Moon, earning a deathly glare from the queen, explaining how she chose the Guardians to replace his fear with happiness, wonder, and light.

Before Pitch left, Anna's palace started to disintegrate, and Jack was utterly confused. The Nightmare King and the Guardians had to explain to him that if enough children stopped believing, everything the Guardians stood for would disappear, and so would they. With a final, wicked grin in Elsa's direction, Pitch Black left the palace, leaving the Guardians to plan their next move.

Anna explained exactly what she did to a still very confused Jack, telling him that they collect the teeth to protect the most important memories of childhood, and that they had everyone's there, including his. The only memories she didn't have in her possession were Elsa's, since Elsa preferred to protect her own memories in her castle, but Anna obviously didn't tell Jack that. It was decided that they would help Anna collect the teeth, since Eugene, Pabbie and Kristoff visit every child in the world in one night, and Jack was promised his memories if he helped them retrieve the teeth. Elsa obviously agreed, since sisters are supposed to help each other in times of need and they've been there for each other for centuries, and Olaf agreed because he loves helping the guardians. Obviously Jack didn't know they were helping, since they were the only two he couldn't see, but the others knew. They set out and managed to collect all the teeth, but Elsa, Anna and Olaf were the only ones who remembered to leave gifts behind for the children to wake up to. They all had to take a detour to a Laundromat to get change for dollar bills to give to the children. Once all the children had gifts to wake up to, gifts that varied based on the Guardian leaving them (Eugene left Easter Eggs, Kristoff left candy canes and Christmas decorations, Pabbie left coins and sweet dreams, Jack left coins and little crystal ice figures, Olaf left coins and flowers, Faylinn and Anna left coins, and Elsa left coins and small, crystal snowflakes), the Guardians all went back to Kristoff's workshop to find a safe place to hide the teeth, deciding to leave them with Olaf and the yetis, before going to the next city.

The next city just happened to be Jack's hometown, and they all met up in the room of a young boy named Jamie. Elsa was the only one to know exactly who Jamie was, and she was glad Jack had been playing with him and that he had followed Anna to Jamie's room. Jamie was Emma's however-many-greats-grandson, meaning Jack was his however-many-greats-uncle. Jamie's little sister Sophie was actually a reincarnation of Rapunzel, and Elsa made sure she would one day remember. She gave her a strong belief in the Easter Bunny when she reincarnated her, and that belief would eventually grow into what it had been in Rapunzel and Eugene's first life. Eugene didn't know this, since he had never seen Sophie, but the Snow Queen had a plan to get them together. She also reincarnated Maximus as Abby, their greyhound, and had plans to reincarnate Pascal, but she wouldn't do that until Sophie was older. Elsa arrived in the bedroom just before the other Guardians did, and smiled watching Jack interact with Jamie. He always was amazing with kids, and memories or not, he definitely kept that trait.

Not long after Elsa arrived, so did the other Guardians. They began to argue over who collected the most teeth, but Jamie woke up and saw all of them except for Jack, and Elsa held her finger to her lips to keep him from mentioning her, and he did. He was still extremely confused, however, and as Pabbie was going to put him back to sleep with dream sand, Abby came running in. Being Maximus, she remembered Eugene and how much they argued, and immediately began growling at him. Jack caused mischief by turning on the alarm, startling Eugene and causing him to run around the room with the greyhound until Pabbie finally used his sand to knock everyone but himself, Jack and Elsa out. The three laughed quietly at the sleeping Guardians until Jack and Elsa saw a Nightmare outside the window, and Jack immediately chased after it, leaving Elsa and Pabbie to follow. The trio chased the two Nightmares through the town of Burgess, only to stop when Pitch showed up.

Pitch obviously either didn't recognize Jack or didn't remember him, because he didn't understand why they were all hanging out together, and like always he practically ignored Elsa. Then again, Pitch didn't catch on very quickly. It had been three hundred years and he still didn't realize Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy were Elsa's family. Jack made the mistake of commenting on the stolen teeth, which confused Pitch long enough for Pabbie to get the upper hand in the fight, but the Nightmare King didn't stay down very long. Jack, Elsa and Pabbie fought the Nightmares with all their might, but there were too many of them. Luckily, their previously sleeping friends had woken up right on time and were now rushing towards the battle, still somewhat asleep on Kristoff's sleigh. They woke up quickly and rushed into action, helping to destroy the Nightmares, but Pabbie got caught up in the center of a swirl of black sand and bad dreams, and Pitch shot an arrow of his Nightmare dust into Pabbie's back, destroying the golden guardian.

Elsa and Jack, both horrified beyond belief, rush to help him, and find a wave of Nightmares rushing towards them. Jack, who moved in front of Elsa without realizing she was even there, took the initial hit, and the Snow Queen, unable to lose anyone else to the king of fear, uses everything she has in her heart, from pain to anger, and ultimately to love, to charge Jack's staff. She combined her powers with his and together they knocked Pitch out of the sky in an explosion of ice and snow. Jack, completely drained and unconscious, fell through Elsa towards the ground, and was rescued by Anna. When he woke up, the others asked how he did that, and he replied by saying he didn't know he could. Elsa quietly explained to the others that she helped by combining her powers with his, and then they went back to Kristoff's workshop to mourn the loss of their friend. As they left, Elsa heard a delighted voice, one that she knew by memory and still occasionally heard in the darkest corners of the world, one that was as delighted as it had been when she froze the world, creating the Dark Ages and bringing him into power.

"Finally!" the voice exclaimed. "Someone who knows how to have a little fun!" Elsa felt a chill go down her spine, slightly worried that Pitch had figured out who Jack was, but the Guardians had other things to worry about.

* * *

The Guardians held a memorial for Pabbie, with each of them mourning in their own way. Kristoff almost cried, and Anna put her hand on his shoulder, quietly telling him she wouldn't judge if he cried. At that, he looked at his wife and smiled sadly, but seemed to cheer up enough to focus on what was coming. Eugene was in shock, and couldn't figure out how to process what happened. Olaf was sitting near him sadly, trying to find a way to cheer up the giant bunny and give him hope. Elsa sat away from the others, not wanting to deal with the sadness of losing someone she loved once again. She instead sat across from Jack in a window ledge, watching with a sad smile as he touched the glass of the window and created an image of Pabbie out of frost. Kristoff came to collect him then, since they had to save Easter to make the children believe, and Elsa followed slowly, adding her own design to Jack's since she knew he wouldn't notice.

Elsa, Jack, Kristoff, Anna, Faylinn, and Eugene all went to the warren, and Olaf went back to the moon to be Elsa's eye-in-the-sky while she was fighting with her family. He knew he was of more help in the moon right now, watching over the world, but Elsa jokingly began to think he was stealing her job. When they reached the warren, a place Elsa had visited a few times in the past, everyone was in awe. Suddenly, they heard screaming and saw eggs running out of one of the tunnels, and everyone prepared for battle. What they were met with made the Guardians' jaws drop in surprise, but Elsa just smiled.

Sophie had taken one of North's snow globes and gone through a portal to Eugene's home. At first all the Guardians just wanted her to leave, then Anna scared her off by showing her a tooth covered in blood and gums—obviously three centuries had not improved her sister's awkwardness around people—but Jack taught them how to have fun with kids. He created a small snowflake that touched Eugene's nose, inspiring Eugene and everyone else to have fun with the young, blonde child with bright, green eyes. Elsa couldn't have been prouder of him for proving himself by using his center, whether he knew it was his center or not, and she sat to the side to watch. A few times Sophie ran over to play with her, but each time she distracted her with a bright blue, beautiful butterfly made of ice, which the young girl immediately chased. Elsa smiled, realizing this was what her cousin was like as a toddler, and wondered if Eugene had recognized her yet. It didn't look like he did. Anna came over when it became apparent that everything was set and almost ready to go, and sat on the rock next to her sister.

"You look happy," the hummingbird girl commented with a smile.

"I am. We can fix everything. Jack is starting to believe in himself again, even though he doesn't have his memories, and I've never been more proud of him. And although it happened a little earlier than I originally planned, Eugene found his love again," the Snow Queen told her sister with a smile, then noticed the young woman's shocked face and continued. "Anna, you do realize that's Punzie, right?" The Tooth Fairy's strangely beautiful purple eyes widened in surprise, then looked over at Eugene playing with the toddler and laughed quietly.

"Aww! She's so cute! Does she have Punzie's magic, though?" Anna asked her older sister, who nodded immediately.

"Of course she does, Anna. She just doesn't know it yet. When she's a little older I'll find a way to explain it to her. Maybe I'll have Eugene teach her the song," the wintery girl said thoughtfully, watching her family play. Kristoff dragged Anna back to help a moment later, and Elsa just sat smiling. Soon after, the little girl fell asleep, and the Snow Queen watched as Eugene showed affection for the little 'ankle-biter' while Jack offered to take her back home. The others argued at first, wanting him with them in case Pitch returned, but Jack convinced them that he would be fine, and they agreed. Jack left, and everything was fine until Elsa heard a very faint, very familiar voice.

"Jack…" the young girl's voice called, and Elsa gasped in shock, causing her family to turn to her in confusion. Emma had been dead for centuries, but the Snow Queen knew her voice as well as she knew that of her own sister. Elsa felt herself begin to shake slightly, and Anna flew over.

"Elsa? Elsa, what's wrong?" the younger Guardian of Memories asked worriedly, and Elsa could only shake her head.

"Pitch opened Jack's memories…he's in trouble. We all are. The memories Pitch took may not have me in them, but Pitch is the one who killed Jack all those years ago, and his death is one of the memories contained in his teeth. Pitch will definitely remember the young boy who died in that lake saving his sister…" Elsa trailed off, a look of horror overtaking her beautiful features, and the Guardians stared at each other in shock.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuh! So, what do you all think? Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Punzie's back everyone! And she's adorable! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Believers

**New chapter everyone! Hopefully you all like it, and it meets your expectations!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really is nice to hear your feedback on my writing! This story wouldn't have continued without your support, so I thank you! *virtual hugs to all of you***

**Also, for anyone who follows my other story, Refreeze a Melted Heart, I just sent the next chapter to my beta, and I'm waiting for her response. As soon as I get the okay, I'll post it, but if I don't get any feedback from her by Thursday, I'll post it anyway, then repost it if she spots any errors. Thanks so much for your patience and I'm really sorry!**

**Anyway, back to this story. Without further ado, I give you...chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Believers**

Elsa rushed to find Jack before it was too late, leaving her family to bring Easter to the children without her. She caught up to him as he approached a creepy, broken, rotting bedframe in the middle of the woods, and was about to go down a hole hidden underneath it that seemed to be the source of Emma's voice. Elsa gasped in shock, recognizing the entrance to Pitch's lair, and realized Jack was planning on going into the lair with Faylinn.

"Jack! Stop! It's not safe for you to go down there!" she screamed at him, but he couldn't hear her. Luckily Faylinn heard, and tried to pull Jack away so they could go back to finish the Easter preparations, but he shrugged her off.

"Don't worry. There's still time," he told the small fairy before jumping down into the hole. Elsa screamed after him, but while Faylinn could follow him into Pitch's lair, Elsa couldn't. There was a rule that separated the light from the dark, the good from the bad, that said that if a dark being such as Pitch couldn't enter the home of a light being such as Elsa, she couldn't enter his. Since Pitch could enter every other Guardian's home, they could each enter his, but since Elsa's palace was protected from darkness, Pitch's lair was protected from her light.

The Snow Queen rushed back to help her family, and barely made it in time. When she arrived, they were just letting the eggs go, and a sickening, terrifying, familiar sound was heard throughout the tunnels of Eugene's warren. They all turned to see herds of black Nightmares entering and multiplying. Jack and Faylinn still weren't back, and Elsa was really worried about them, but she had to protect her family first. She couldn't go find them anyway, and she didn't have time to tell the others where they were. All four Guardians, the yetis, and Eugene's sentinel eggs fought for their lives and the lives of the children, but it wasn't enough. All the Easter eggs were trampled and smashed by the hooves of the ever-persistent Nightmares Pitch Black had created, and Elsa felt her heart sink in despair when they looked around at the ruins after the last black horse was gone. Jack still hadn't returned, and they were out of time to protect Easter. Eugene had saved a handful of eggs, but the children he loved and tried so hard to give hope to stopped believing in him, and he felt a sudden, painful emptiness as they walked right through him.

Elsa turned, not wanting to see him suffer the way she did with Jack. She watched as Jack appeared with something gold in his hand and walked over, but Kristoff was the first to talk to him. He explained what they had gone through to the mischievous spirit, and Anna came over quickly, immediately noticed what Elsa had seen the minute he walked in: one of Anna's golden tooth boxes, the one containing Jack's memories.

"Jack, where's Baby Tooth?" she asked him slowly, using his nickname for Faylinn, and her heart visibly broke when Jack couldn't answer her. Elsa felt for her sister, especially since she had already lost Faylinn once, and the Tooth Fairy continued with pain in her eyes and voice. "Oh Jack, what have you done?" Kristoff realized what happened, and feeling protective of his daughter, accused Jack of being with Pitch.

Elsa's heart broke watching them turn on Jack without even listening to his apology, and she knew Pitch had seen the memories. The Nightmare King knew exactly who Jack was now, and he turned the other Guardians against him so he could finally win, knowing he would get a bonus in being able to hurt Elsa. Before she could tell the others what Pitch's plan was and try to fix it, Eugene turned against Jack and Elsa, although the former only thought the Easter Bunny had turned against him.

"He has to go. We never should've trusted him! Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope, and now its gone…" a heartbroken Eugene said sadly, turning his back on Jack as the others did the same. Only Elsa went to try comforting the barefooted spirit, but Jack just walked through her as if she didn't exist, and once again she painfully realized that in his world, she didn't exist. The fun-loving winter spirit flew away, and the Guardians were left in a state of shock.

After several long moments, Elsa went over and wrapped her arms around the much larger bunny. He was surprised but returned the hug, and Elsa used her magic to try healing his heart. It only worked a little, but it was enough to show him he wasn't alone. Eugene pulled away and smiled down at the Queen of Winter sadly, a broken understanding filling his eyes.

"So, I guess I know how you feel when he walks through you, huh?" he asked her in an attempt to fix something, but Elsa knew even Eugene wasn't sure of what that something was. She nodded sadly, and he hugged her again. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. I know you wanted him to be one of us, but he's not ready. Honestly, I'm not sure he'll ever be ready. I don't know how we can fix this now, though…" the bunny trailed off, and Elsa pushed away from him.

"Jack is ready. I know he messed up, but that wasn't his fault! Pitch used his memories to lure him to his lair, and Faylinn followed to stop him because I couldn't. I can't go in Pitch's lair just like Pitch can't come into my palace. He was going to free the fairies, but Pitch had left his tooth box open just enough so it would tempt him, and he fell for it. He never knew he was fighting Pitch when he was spending time with me, but Pitch knew. He killed him all those years ago to control me and the rest of the world. He just wanted to be believed in, and I believed in the boogeyman more than anyone, but when I was with Jack I felt invincible, so I was. Once Pitch realized Jack was the same boy that protected me, he knew turning my Guardians against him would hurt me and weaken all of you so he could come into power. Pitch tricked him, and kidnapped Faylinn. I know he'll fix this though. He may cause trouble but he never wants anyone to get hurt. He's just bored and unseen, and wants to know who he is because the Moon won't talk to him…" she trailed off, and none of her family knew what to say. She knew they were all too mad at Jack to just forgive him because she explained what happened, so she stood and turned to go.

"Elsa, please don't shut us out," Anna begged her slightly, and a sad smile formed on the Snow Queen's face.

"I'm not, Anna. I just need to go home. Olaf can't monitor everything on his own, and people need moonlight tonight. I'll send word if anything changes," she explained with her back turned, then used her magic to turn into a flurry of snowflakes so she could go home.

* * *

She spent several hours locked away in her room, standing out on the balcony watching over the world. Olaf stayed away from her at the queen's request, and she wasn't sure where he went but she knew it must involve happiness. She watched sadly as Jamie tried to convince his friends that the Easter Bunny was real and they all turned on him, leaving the young boy as alone as Jack and Elsa were.

She shifted her gaze to Antarctica to find Jack standing on an iceberg with his tooth box in his hand. He was going to throw it into the ocean, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Elsa was glad he didn't, because while she could get them back, it would be difficult for her. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind him, and she watched as Pitch Black tried to bring Jack to his side. She felt as if the Nightmare King had slapped her in the face with his sharp sand. He knew she would break if Jack made the same mistake she once had, by allowing Pitch to control her and turn the world dark and cold once more, and Elsa thanked the gods that Jack refused, not wanting to be feared but instead believed in. Her relief turned to horror, however, as Pitch continued.

"Very well. You want to be alone? Done. But first…" he trailed off and pulled out Faylinn, clutching the tiny fairy in his hand so Jack could see her.

"Baby Tooth!" he yelled protectively, and charged forward, only to stop in his tracks when Pitch's grip tightened.

"The staff, Jack. You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go," the king of fear negotiated, but Elsa knew him too well to think he meant it. Without thinking, she turned into a flurry of snowflakes and flew to where they were faster than ever before, but she was too late. Jack handed over his staff, concern for the small fairy apparent in his eyes.

"Alright, now let her go," he ordered, and Pitch just twirled the staff in his hands as if thinking.

"No. You wanted to be alone. So be alone!" the Nightmare King yelled, about to strangle Faylinn. Elsa instinctively attacked Pitch from behind at the same time Faylinn pecked at his hand, and the grey skinned man threw the injured fairy into a ravine. He broke Jack's staff in two over his knee, then shot Nightmare sand at the spirit, sending him crashing after Faylinn. He threw the broken staff in after him, convinced he had won, and shot Elsa a smug grin.

"You tried so hard to beat me, Elsa, but your fear still exists inside you. Fear for your Guardians, fear for that meddlesome boy, and fear that you will fail everyone again. You know I've won, so give it up. No one believes in your guardians anymore, and the one person you love doesn't believe in you. You've spent all your energy trying to make him believe and make him a Guardian, but you have failed. You're no better than the broken little girl you were when you hit your sister with the ice and your parents locked you up, or the terrified young queen who froze her sister's heart and almost destroyed her kingdom. You put on shows and try to be good, but you're nothing, Snow Queen," Pitch sneered at her, and he knew exactly what to bring up to hurt her. Deep down, she knew the truth. She knew he was wrong and that he just wanted to throw her off her game, but what he said stung. He laughed at her and left, and instead of going to warn her family, she went to try to help Jack.

She found Jack and Faylinn sitting on the cold ground at the bottom of the ravine. She stroked the gold feather atop Faylinn's head gently while she tried to find a way to help them. She zoned in on the gold feather after a moment, and remembered that Jack still had the gold memory box. She slipped her hand into the pocket of his hoodie, which was easy enough to do since he couldn't see or feel her, and opened the box slightly. Emma's voice filled the ravine again, calling for her brother, and Jack looked down at the glowing box with wonder in his eyes. Faylinn showed him how to open it, and Elsa relived the memories she knew were inside with him. She watched him play with his mother and Emma, watched him swing upside-down from a tree as he showed off to Emma and her two best friends from their village, and finally, she watched him die. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched him save his baby sister's life, and even though he knew it could and most likely would cost him his life, he didn't try to save himself or find a way to save both their lives. He loved his little sister so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself so she could live a long life, and Elsa was proud. She was proud of Jack for saving Emma, she was proud of Emma for being stronger than the Snow Queen and continuing on with her life where Elsa couldn't, and she was proud of the Guardian Jack had become. He knew who he was now, and he looked up at the moon as Elsa caused her light to shine down on the three of them.

"I saved her…that's why you chose me. I'm, I'm a Guardian!" the Spirit of Winter exclaimed happily, and Elsa felt her heart swell even more. She quickly helped him to fix his staff by adding her love to his fun and boosting his powers, and within moments Faylinn and Jack were flying out of the ravine to free the other Mini Fairies. Elsa smiled and went to gather the Guardians for one last battle, even getting Marshmallow and Olaf to help. She watched Jack as he made the children believe in him and the other Guardians once more. He started with Jamie, who—to Elsa's delight—became his first human believer. Jamie couldn't believe the sledding incident just days before had been Jack, and the two boys bonded over fun times and memories before getting to work. Wanting to leave the boys to their celebration, Elsa went to find the others.

The Snow Queen went outside just in time to see Kristoff's sleigh crash land in front of Jamie's house, throwing both him and Anna out of the sleigh onto the dirt while all of Kristoff's reindeer, including an unusually frightened Sven, ran into the woods. Jamie and Jack appeared moments later, and they all rejoiced at the fact that the last believer on Earth could see Jack. Kristoff explained that after they lost Easter, Eugene had been severely affected, and before he could elaborate, a very tiny version of Eugene hopped out of the sleigh. Elsa giggled despite herself, earning a very small, unintimidating Bunny glare, and Jamie explained that Jack made him believe in the Guardians again, just when he was starting not to. Eugene and Jack finally made up, but their truce only lasted until Pitch and a herd of Nightmares appeared above them. Elsa and Jack distracted Pitch while the others got Jamie to safety, but the plan backfired. Elsa ended up ignored while Jack was thrown into a dumpster, and she flew down to check on him. All the others were in the alleyway, and Pitch began to close in.

They all needed a new plan, but no one could come up with one. Elsa tried to distract the Nightmare King, but he just laughed her off before choosing to laugh at Eugene instead. Suddenly, Jamie spoke up.

"Jack, I'm scared…" he whispered, and recognition flared in Jack's blue eyes. Elsa knew he was remembering saving his sister, and how he dealt with her being scared.

"We're going to have a little fun instead…that's it. That's my center!" Jack exclaimed, and Elsa was proud of him for finally figuring it out. The others all stared at him, confused, until Jack threw a snowball at Pitch's face. Elsa, Kristoff, and Jamie all laughed at the stunned king of fear, and two Nightmares shared a confused look, as none of them knew what to do in this situation. A snowball had never hit their master before, and everyone was stunned. Jack dragged Jamie off to get his friends, and Elsa threw another snowball at the wicked man who had attempted to ruin her childhood, and who had ruined her human life. The other Guardians followed Jack in makeshift sleds, leaving Elsa behind. She didn't care, since she was totally content in distracting him by slamming snow in his face.

A huge grin spread across Elsa's face as she heard children shrieking with delight and yelling at each other that Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus were all real. To make her moment even sweeter, Pitch looked absolutely infuriated. He tried to attack her, but he was weaker now and much too slow for the Snow Queen's reflexes. She turned into a flurry of snowflakes and flew away before his Nightmare dust could scare her. She'd lived her entire life in fear of him, but those days were long gone, and she was never going back. They appeared in front of the group of children and Guardians at the same time, and Pitch challenged them, laughing when Eugene said the Guardians would protect the kids.

"Aww, you'll protect them. But who will protect you?" he sneered, and Jamie was the first to step forward.

"I will," he declared confidently, and Elsa stepped forward and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I will," she told her family with a smile, and Jamie's friends—who could hear and see her—stepped forward, first one at a time, then two, then three, until all of his friends were gathered in front of the Guardians, with Elsa standing over them protectively, like a mother. Pitch, infuriated, tried to scare them again.

"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" he asked maliciously, then sent his hordes of Nightmares after the children. Elsa merely smiled, knowing she wasn't afraid of Pitch at all anymore, and she allowed her love to grow and spread into the children, giving them—Jamie first, since her hand was still on his shoulder—the love they needed to fight their fears.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you," the brave believer informed the boogeyman, and the second these words left his lips, the Nightmares began to glow a beautiful golden color. Everyone watched in wonder as the black sand slowly turned gold, and the Nightmares morphed into streams of dream sand. All the Guardians regained their strength as nightmares were replaced with dreams and children believed in them again, and everyone attacked. First it was Anna, then Kristoff brought his yetis and elves to the battle, then Eugene became his proper size and started to fight, bringing in his sentinel eggs, and then even the kids were fighting the nightmares. The power the children had was stronger than any of the spirits imagined, and the Nightmares turned to dream sand the second they were touched by Jamie and his friends. Elsa enjoyed watching her Guardians fight together, and seeing the kids join in encouraged her even more, and she went to help Jack in his battle against Pitch. Eventually all of the Guardians were fighting as a single unit, driving back Pitch and teasing each other good-naturedly, until Pitch attempted to attack Jack with an axe made of nightmare dust. Suddenly, a golden dream sand whip stopped Pitch, and everyone turned to find Pabbie standing at the end of the alley.

"Whoa! The Sandman!" one of the kids exclaimed, and all the Guardians were extremely glad to see their fallen friend rise to the occasion to defeat the Nightmare King. Pabbie rose into the air and sent dream sand to all the sleeping children, giving them back their beliefs and strengthening the Guardians even more. The Mini Fairies and Faylinn began flying again, and quickly joined the fight. They opened all the golden tooth boxes, giving the children back their most important childhood memories. Sophie woke up and looked out the window at the dream sand floating by, excited by the beautiful golden streams of dust spreading across the town. The dream sand took hundred of different shapes, and anyone who touched it saw their dreams reflected. Elsa, on a whim, touched a stream as it floated past her, and saw a flurry of beautiful snowflakes that formed the icy box protecting her necklace, and a huge smile spread across her face at the memory of its creation. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed Jack had started yet another snowball fight, and used her magic to give a little extra snow to help them out. The children dragged Kristoff into the fight, after he gave Jack a nesting doll depicting his center, and Kristoff dragged Eugene into it.

Elsa watched as Pitch woke up, and knew he would try to harm one of the children in his rage if one got close enough. Jamie, to her horror, ran straight towards him, then straight through him. Elsa and Pitch realized what happened at the same time, and while Elsa was smiling happily, Pitch was devastated. He ran off when he saw the Guardians coming towards him, running straight to the frozen lake, where he crashed into Kristoff's chest. Anna tossed Pitch a quarter, confusing him at first, but she proceeded to punch him in the face and knock out a tooth, reminding both Elsa and Kristoff of when she punched Hans in the face centuries ago. They laughed under their breath when she said that was for her fairies, and Pitch tried to stand. His nightmares came close, but none of Elsa's Guardians were afraid of them.

"Those aren't my nightmares. I'm not afraid," Kristoff informed him, and Elsa and Jack realized what happened at the same time.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell, Pitch," the two winter spirits said in unison. Pitch tried to run but couldn't on the frozen surface of the lake. He slipped and fell on the ice, and the Guardians watched as his Nightmares consumed their King. Elsa used her moonlight to guide the Nightmares back to Pitch's lair, and the entrance closed up as the boogeyman was dragged inside. Elsa knew that wouldn't be the last time they saw him, but she heaved a sigh of relief knowing he was gone for now, and everyone she loved was safe.

"Kristoff, it's time," she told her jolly brother-in-law, and he nodded and got Elsa's Guardian book. Kristoff finally officiated the ceremony, and Jack became a Guardian as his first believers—both seen and unseen—looked on in pride.

* * *

**Jack's an official Guardian! Yay! PM me or review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! And does anyone have any ideas for what they think will come in the next chapter? I'd love to know what you all are thinking!**

**Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: Invisible

**New chapter everyone! This is where I claim the plot as fully mine. Up until now I've pretty much been following movies, but the last movie I planned on following just ended so... Everything that happens from here on out is my imagination going crazy, mostly because I had planned to have something completely different happen in this story. Personally, I prefer this route, but tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. We're up to 2,500+ views! and 21 reviews! I'd love it if we could get at least to 30 by the next chapter, but it's up to you guys!**

**Now, this chapter is titled after the song by Taylor Swift, which I do not own. It was my favorite song growing up, and it fit the story perfectly. When it gets to the part where she's singing it, I suggest playing the song in the background if you don't know it. Oh and my little Easter egg from chapter 4 makes a brief reappearance in this chapter! See if you can find it!**

**Enjoy Chapter 11 everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Invisible**

Months passed like days for the immortal Guardians, and Jack spent almost every day with Jamie. Elsa spent most of her time watching the two boys from her balcony in the moon, and the members of her family were kept busy with their respective duties. Elsa started sending Olaf down into the world more, wanting him to prove himself as a Guardian and spread joy throughout the world. She hoped Jack would be able to see him, because then he would be one step closer to being ready to remember her. She smiled when Olaf worked in Burgess, knowing he was around Jack and it was only a matter of time before the happy snowman tried to be his friend.

A year after the fight with Pitch, however, everything changed. A new spirit came to Burgess, one Elsa had never seen before. This shocked the Spirit of the Moon, since to her knowledge, she was the only one who could reincarnate spirits, but she shook it off, figuring that since she didn't exactly choose to reincarnate herself, someone else must have reincarnated her, and that same spirit must have reincarnated other spirits. This spirit was a fairy, with short, spiky white hair, pointed ears, icy blue eyes and clear wings. She wore a light blue dress that was detailed to look like a leaf, with a white, fuzzy trim and teal leggings, and light blue flats with fuzzy, white pom-poms on the toes. Her name was Periwinkle, and everyone could see her, especially Jack.

The two wintery beings spent enormous amounts of time together. Elsa would watch as Jack left Jamie any time Periwinkle showed up. She felt their love growing—since like all Guardians, she felt anything and everything related to her center—and it was like a knife had been thrust into her heart. Never before had she felt a growing love cause pain in her, and the Guardian of Love accepted that she just must be jealous. Eventually, Elsa would only leave her palace to visit Jamie when Jack left to be with Periwinkle, and she kept him company and kept him believing. After a few months, Jack and Periwinkle—or Peri, as Jack chose to call her—started dating, and the pain in her heart became too much, so she locked herself in her ice palace and sent Olaf to play with Jamie. The joyful snowman agreed, and Jamie was always happy. The Snow Queen still visited Anna and Faylinn whenever they weren't busy, but Anna always noticed something was very wrong with her big sister, something she didn't want to talk about.

Each night, after Periwinkle would return home and Jack was alone again, she would watch from her balcony as he thanked her—well, the Man in the Moon—for sending someone like him so he wouldn't be alone anymore. She had stopped trying to get him to believe in her when the fairy showed up, and while she still spoke to him sometimes, she stopped trying to reply when he would talk to the Moon. Each time he thanked her, the icy knife inside her heart seemed to turn, hurting her even more. After a month of him thanking her every night, the pain almost completely crippled her, and she was forced to stay in her palace. She stopped going to visit her sister and niece, she stopped visiting the warren and the workshop and Jamie and Sophie, and she stopped going out onto the balcony to listen to Jack's voice each night.

She tried everything to get the painful dagger to leave her heart, even trying to get over Jack, but something stopped her each time she tried to stop loving the barefooted, fun-loving goofball who had once been her best friend. Maybe it was all the wonderful memories she had of him, maybe it was because she when she was alone—which was a lot more often now—she heard his voice echoing around the walls of her palace as he asked her to dance with him for the first time, or maybe it was because when she thawed the Great Freeze that covered Arendelle almost three and a half centuries ago, she only thought of him, and she realized how much she loved him. It didn't help that every time she walked past the ballroom, she faintly heard the waltz they had danced to, the one about breaking away but still remembering everything she loved, and the light tricked her into seeing two dancers, one with platinum blonde hair and one with tousled auburn hair, twirling through the room as the girl's cape trailed behind them, threatening to trip them but never following through.

Olaf spent all his days with Jamie now, allowing Elsa to stay in the palace while she was mysteriously injured, and her family was so busy they couldn't visit. Elsa was isolated again, and she was more alone than ever before. She felt warmth in her heart as people fell in love, or whenever Anna and Kristoff had time to take a break from everything and go on a date, or practice their combat, or even just sit together with Sven and Faylinn while they watched Kristoff carve a new toy model out of ice. Each joined heart created warmth inside her, and she began to think the knife would finally melt, but the second this thought entered her mind, the knife would twist as Jack and Periwinkle grew closer, leaving Elsa in pain once again. She occasionally wondered if her family noticed her absence, but she just decided they were all to busy to come help her. She spent many days sitting at her vanity with quiet, frozen instruments playing music in the background—music Elsa knew was waiting for lyrics, but she couldn't bring herself to sing—as she traced the snowflake details on the top of the lid of her frozen box holding her locket, unable to decide what to do. One day, however, as the freshest wave of pain from the twisting knife began to subside, Elsa finally knew what lyrics to sing to her sad reflection. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on the memory-filled box in her hands.

"She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile," she began singing sadly, and turned to her mirror as Jack appeared in Elsa's mirror, the smile he only used for her plastered on his face and his eyes full of happiness and love. He had loved her, once, but she doubted he loved her enough to want to be with her, and he didn't believe in her anyway so why did it matter?

"She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by," she continued, and the mirror changed to an image of Jack staring at Periwinkle's back as she walked away. The image rekindled the knife in her heart, and she almost doubled over as a brief wave of pain washed over her.

"And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me," she sung, and watched as the image showed Jack walking right through her, before she focused her attention back on the crystal box holding her most prized possession.

"I just wanna show you, she don't even know you, she's never gonna love you like I want to," she looked back at the mirror, showing Elsa using her love to bring Jack out of the frozen lake he died in, and she took in the image before it changed to show Jack talking to the moon in the ravine in Antarctica, even though she was standing right in front of him. "And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible…." She let the last note trail off slightly before continuing.

"There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through. She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do," she sang, and the image in the mirror turned to one of Jack glowing with power when Elsa combined her powers with his for the first time in the battle against Pitch. The Snow Queen knew her words could be taken many different ways, but she intended them to mean that Periwinkle could never charge Jack's powers the way Elsa could, and she would never be able to make him glow with power and love.

"And all I think about is how to make you think of me and everything that we could be," she turned back to her box and ran her fingers over the snowflake pattern in the ice. A change in lighting caused her to look up as she sung the next few lines, watching a child first walk through Jack, then watching Jack walk through her in the warren. "Like shadows in a faded light, oh, we're invisible. I just wanna open your eyes, and make you realize."

"I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. Baby, let me love you, let me want you. You just see right through me, but if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible…" she allowed the word invisible to trail off again, this time seeing first Jack talking to her family while she stands in front of him, as if she doesn't exist, then seeing an image from her fondest memory. She saw her and Jack dancing in the ice palace's ballroom for the first time, both of them happy and free, but the image faded away as she sang the word invisible, leaving Elsa's own eyes staring back at her sadly. She sung the last lines to her reflection, watching as cold tears formed and stung her eyes.

"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…" she trailed off, and rested her head on her arms to stop herself from crying. There was a soft sound behind her, and her head jerked up, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. In the mirror, she saw her sister coming closer slowly.

"Elsa…?" the fairy called quietly, not wanting to scare her older sister, who turned to face her.

"Hi Anna," she said simply, slightly embarrassed that her baby sister had almost caught her crying. Anna flew over quickly and wrapped her arms around the queen, who hugged her back.

"Elsa, why haven't you given Jack his memories of you yet? He deserves to know, and after everything you've done, you deserve to be happy," the Queen of Teeth—as Kristoff occasionally calls her—asked in confusion, and Elsa just shook her head.

"He found another spirit. He's happy with her, and I won't ruin that by making him remember," she told her little sister, not wanting to think that even if he did remember, he might still choose the fairy over her. Anna was still confused, which made sense because it took a while for her to understand what goes through her older sister's mind.

"Why did you bring Periwinkle here, anyway? I mean, yeah she's a lot like you, but if you wanted Jack to be with someone like you, you could've just made him remember you. Why go out of your way to hurt yourself?" Anna asked, baffled, and Elsa shook her head.

"Anna, I don't know who she is. I didn't revive her. I don't know who she used to be, or who she is now, or what her center is or anything. She's not one of my spirits. I don't know where she comes from or who revived her, but I know for a fact it wasn't me," she informed her younger sister, who immediately launched into a series of questions about how someone else could do what Elsa does.

"Anna, obviously someone else can reincarnate spirits. I didn't exactly reincarnate myself, and Pitch has been around longer than I have. Maybe she was reincarnated by the person who brought us back from the dead," Elsa explained her theory to her sister, who sat back in silence for several moments to process. Finally she sat back up, but Elsa, who had suddenly become quite interested in her hair, continued before Anna could speak.

"I think I need to change my look. For almost four centuries, my hair and dress has been the same. I'm keeping the braid, but it's time for an upgrade. After all, everyone else got one," she stated while looking at her sister, her eyes asking for approval. The younger girl thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't see why not. I think you should keep this dress though, in case there's a ceremony or something you want it for," the colorful fairy reasoned, and Elsa smiled brightly. She unfroze her bangs, causing them to fall and curl naturally around her face. The Snow Queen took the long bangs and used her magic to exaggerate the curl and freeze it in place, thawing and refreezing until she decided it was how she wanted it.

Then she stood and used her magic to swirl snowflakes around her, moving her old blue dress and cape to the closet. She exchanged them for an icy blue dress that ended halfway down her thigh, with a strapless, sweetheart top. She created a sheer, snow-white cape covered in snowflakes that ended at her ankles and fit her body perfectly that attached to the edge of her top under her arms. She wrapped a wide, snow-white belt around her waist that had a huge, blue ice crystal in the front with her snowflake embedded inside, and created snow-white, heeled boots that reached just below her knees. She looked at the dress in the mirror and, deciding it was still a little plain, added crystals of frozen snow that sparkled like moonstones and had her snowflake embedded in their centers to the bodice of her dress. There was one big one at the start of her ribcage, and three smaller trails of the same crystals, each one smaller than the one before it. She created a choker with a large crystal like the ones adorning her dress in the center—except this crystal had a heart embedded inside—and slightly smaller, icy blue versions of the crystals from her dress forming the rest of the necklace. She finally used a crystallized snowflake to secure the end of her braid, and stuck a glowing blue rose made of ice in the center of the large curl framing her face. With these additions, her hair color lightened slightly, emitting a silvery glow that looked like the way untouched snow glows in the light of the moon. She now truly was the Spirit of the Moon, and just for fun, she created a long, silken, icy blue snow scarf that was more for looks than for function. She decided she liked how it looked, and would use it for occasions that deserved a little more pizzazz, but not formal enough for her old gown. She struck a pose in the mirror, creating a little flurry of her magic in her palm, and smiled at her younger sister.

"So, how do I look?" she asked self-consciously. Her sister just stared in awe.

"Elsie, you look amazing. Are you going to wear your locket?" the purple-eyed girl asked curiously, gesturing towards Elsa's snowflake box.

"No. Not yet, anyway. Not until—" she began, but Anna cut her off.

"Not until you give back Jack's memories. Are you ever going to do that or are you planning on just staring at the necklace sadly for all eternity?" the Guardian of Memories asked, somewhat bitterly. Anna knew just as well as Elsa did that these memories were the most important memories from both their human lives, and since Anna gave back the important memories when they were needed, she didn't like that Elsa was keeping them locked up.

"I'll give them back. I just, I don't want to give them back until we know if Jack and Periwinkle will work out or not. I don't like keeping them from him, but I also can't risk ruining his love and happiness to remind him of something that happened several centuries ago," she reasoned, and Anna shook her head.

"Fine. When are planning to come visit us again?" the younger girl asked innocently. Elsa touched her heart lightly, and took a breath.

"Soon. I'll come visit you all soon so the guys can see my new look. Gods, now I'm the Snow Queen, the Guardian of Love, _and_ the Spirit of the Moon, and all three show. I needed the change, though, since I've been all three for centuries but only showed the Snow Queen side at all times," she said, almost to herself. She didn't want to tell Anna about the pains just yet. Not until she knew what they were.

"Well, alright. Don't be a stranger, Elsa, and don't shut us out, please?" the younger Guardian begged, and Elsa suppressed a sad smile. Each time Elsa indicated that she wouldn't be as big a part of their lives as she normally was, Anna begged her not to shut them out. It was just a reaction from all her memories of growing up alone, and the fact that she still worried about that saddened Elsa, but also made her laugh at how cute her sister was.

"I won't, Ann, I promise. Guardian's honor," she swore to her sister with a smile, and Anna left soon after to go back to her husband and daughter. Elsa finally felt strong enough to go out onto the balcony and watch the world go by, but regretted it when a sharp pain shot through her heart, almost knocking her unconscious. She called for Marshmallow, who came in and carried the queen to her bed carefully. She laid very still for what seemed like hours though was probably only a few minutes, trying to relax her body. Eventually the pain went away and she sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard. She created some piles of snow to lean back against so it wasn't just solid ice, and played with her snowflakes for the rest of the night, hoping they would tell her what was happening to her heart, and knowing they wouldn't.

* * *

**What do you guys think is happening to Elsa? PM me or review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! And don't worry, Jack will remember soon, but some stuff needs to happen first.**

**For any of you that want to see Elsa's new outfit, leave a review telling me you want to see it. I'd be happy to show you her new look. If only members review saying that, I'll contact them through PM, but if Guests review too, I'll update with her new look as the next chapter. (Note, that update won't count as a chapter update. I will still post chapter twelve next Monday, right on schedule.)**

**Thanks for reading! Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Help

**New chapter everyone! Hopefully you like it! There are some plot twists in this, and this is one of my favorite chapters, so hopefully you all like it too. I took several creative liberties with this one, so don't be too harsh.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you still want to see her new outfit, review or PM me and let me know. I would've posted it as a chapter, but that won't work so I can't. I also have an email just for fans! Contact me at desertsnowqueen *at* aol *dot* com. You can email me there and I'll send you the image if you want.**

**Now, on to the chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Getting Help**

Three days later, Elsa was still bedridden from the sharp pains in her chest, and decided enough was enough. She was done trying to just let this pain pass on its own. She had duties to fulfill and people to protect, and she couldn't do that from her bed. She called Marshmallow, and together the Spirit of the Moon and her personal bodyguard set off to find someone to help her.

She had to think long and hard about who was able to help them. She considered Pabbie, but she wasn't sure he'd know what to do since he was newer than she was, and she knew Kristoff, Eugene and Anna wouldn't know. Anna and Faylinn would probably panic the minute they heard. She needed to find a spirit who's been around longer than Elsa who would be willing to help. Unfortunately, her brain seemed to work in circles, and the only spirit older than the Snow Queen was Pitch Black. She knew this pain wasn't his fault, and she was tired of fighting him since she'd been doing it since she was eight years old, but she wasn't sure he'd be willing to help her. Each time they fought, she somehow beat him with her love, and after the most recent battle, he must be bitter, but she had no other options. Luckily, Pitch wasn't trapped in his lair this time, so she could go talk to him. This time, Pitch was trapped in a cave, guarded by some of Elsa's snow monsters. They each wore a crest made of dream sand depicting a large moon, two snowflakes, a tooth, a Christmas tree, and an Easter egg. These crests gave them the power they needed to keep the Nightmare King trapped and weak, and the walls of the cave were lined with the same material and pattern. Elsa finally ordered Marshmallow to take her to Pitch's cave, and he agreed, knowing he could protect the queen if he had to.

When they arrived, the two snow monsters—one that was obviously male and the other that was obviously female, whom Elsa named Rudy and Babette—allowed her and Marshmallow to pass with ease, and they entered the cave. Marshmallow took her to exactly where Pitch was being held, and the grey-skinned man from Elsa's childhood looked up at them in disbelief. Never before had he seen Elsa be carried by her giant snow bodyguard, since he knew her to be a strong, caring, and at one time fearful young woman. They came closer, and she knew he realized she was not being carried by choice, but because she was weakened. Confusion filled his yellow eyes, and Elsa understood why. Love was more powerful than anything else, and more people believed in love than they did in sunlight or the changing of the seasons, and since love was her center, there was no reason why she should be weak. Marshmallow sat down when they were close enough to the Nightmare King, allowing Elsa to be more or less eye-level with the terrifying man.

"Elsa. To what do I owe this, surprise?" he asked carefully, and the immortal queen attempted to sit up.

"I need help from a spirit older than me. Something is happening that I can't explain, and I was hoping maybe you could. You've been around at least since I was little, and I'm assuming you've been around much longer than that. You're the only older spirit I've come into contact with, since the others all seem to keep to themselves, so I was wondering—" she began to explain, but the yellow-eyed spirit cut her off.

"You need my help. Elsa, Queen of the Moon and leader of the Guardians created to destroy me, needs my help. How perfect is this?" he said with a sneer, but Elsa could tell there was something different about him. His sneer wasn't as menacing and irritating as it normally was. This time, it was more like it was hiding something, but what could that something be? She knew it wasn't love, since Pitch Black didn't love anyone, but maybe it was compassion, or even concern? They had known each other for centuries, and had always been fighting, but maybe Pitch was as tired of fighting as she was, or just didn't want to lose his main adversary. Usually the villains in stories were nothing without their hero, and vice-versa. A hero is only as strong as its villain, and a villain is only as strong as its hero.

"Pitch, I've always fought you, and I've always kept you from becoming too powerful. I could have destroyed you more than once but didn't. The Guardians always stopped before you would be destroyed. The world needs fear, and children need fear. The fears you caused with me allowed my powers to grow more in defense, and made me stronger. Yes, I was much, much stronger once I stopped letting you control me, but I'm not sure my powers would have grown as much as they did without you. Fear keeps children from doing things that could kill them, and keeps them believing in the Guardians because it gives them hope. I'm not asking you to do much, but I'm tired of fighting you and I need your help. I'll even do something big for you in return," she promised him. Just like her cousin, Elsa always keeps her promises, and Pitch knew this. She watched him as he thought for a moment, and she could see his brain working through his golden eyes.

"What would I get in return?" he asked her, and Elsa took a breath. She had decided this on the way to the cave he was being held in, and knew she needed to offer it.

"I would make you a Guardian. Instead of being written off as a bad dream and not believed in, you would be the Guardian of Fear, and would be strong. Not threateningly strong, but strong. You could use fear to protect the children. I know that sounds backwards, but you could by giving them just enough fear to stay out of danger. Besides, kids these days like being scared. They watch scary movies, go on rides they're afraid of, and pay money to walk through haunted houses for fun. They like the adrenaline rush they get, and they like feeling like they can conquer their fear. Some people just like to be afraid sometimes. You could protect that side of fear, the side children like and need, and be strong again. They wouldn't fear you, Pitch, but they would believe in you, and their hopes and beliefs are stronger than any fear," she told him sincerely. She meant everything she was saying. Elsa felt in her heart—when it wasn't being ripped apart by the strange knife inside—that they would need to have him on their side to stop whatever was causing her pain. She watched him think about her offer, and she could see the intrigue in his eyes. She knew he wanted to be believed in, since it's what all spirits wanted, but she also knew he would be apprehensive about working with her family.

"Your Guardians all hate me though, especially Frost. How would you get them to agree?" the Nightmare King asked her, and she sat up carefully to look him right in the eyes. Blue met gold, and neither were sure if the sensation was good or bad.

"They won't argue with me when I choose a Guardian. Well, Bunny did when I chose Jack, but they got over it pretty quickly. Jack is just going to have to deal with it since he still doesn't believe in me, and I can explain my reasons to the others who will explain it to him. Everything I've done has been for their good, my good, and the good of the children. Whatever is affecting me, it's big and it's powerful and we'll all have to work together to defeat. Please, I know you want this. You've just been doing it wrong. Let me help," she pleaded to the dark man sitting in front of her. He let out a breath and looked around the cave he was trapped in.

"How can I be a Guardian? People have never liked being afraid. Why do they like it now?" he challenged her, and she sighed. She didn't know why people liked being afraid, but she knew they did.

"Let me prove to you that children like being afraid, and that they can believe in you. If I succeed, then you can become a Guardian, and be a Guardian on your own terms. You won't have to deal with the others unless it's an emergency, and I'll make sure they don't try to attack you or get you to deny being a Guardian. What do you say?" she asked him, and she knew she only had one shot to make him agree. She forced eye contact with him, and the strange feeling that came with blue eyes meeting gold came back, but neither spirit would back down.

"Deal," he agreed after a long moment, and Elsa smiled. She used her magic to create a ring with the Guardian's crest on it to match the crest on the walls of the cave and the ring Kristoff wore, and tossed it to him. He caught it and put it on, and the sand on the cave walls stopped glowing.

"What did you do?" he asked her staring around the cave, and Elsa smiled slightly.

"That ring will allow you to leave the cave. The sand only glows when someone is being held captive here. Since you agreed to help me and put on the ring, you're free, but there's a catch. If you try to go back on your agreement and cause pain and unnecessary fear, the ring will refuse to come off and will cause immense pain, and a light on the Globes will tell us exactly where you are so we can lock you up again," she warned him, and he nodded.

"I understand why you wouldn't trust me completely, given our past, but yet you trust me enough to let me out?" he asked in pure confusion. Elsa only shrugged.

"I'm tired of fighting you, Pitch. Don't you think more than three centuries is enough? It's time for a change," she said, and watched as he finally noticed her new look. His eyes were unreadable as he looked her over from head to toe.

"I see you've been making a lot of changes. Changing your clothes, wanting your eternal enemy to be your friend, what else have you changed, Snow Queen?" he asked her, with a tone that was a combination of taunting, confusion, and true interest. Before she could respond, a wave of pain overtook her as the knife in her heart began to twist. This wave wasn't as strong as they usually were, but it was enough to show Pitch that there really was a problem.

"This must be what you can't explain," he began when the pain finally subsided and Elsa could sit up again. "It's not me, but then again, you must have already known that or you wouldn't be here. I'm not strong enough to find what it is now, but if you're right and people can start believing in me, then we need to hurry so we can help you. Do the Guardians know about any of this?" he asked her, and Elsa shook her head. She almost answered him using Anna's real name, but caught herself when she remembered he didn't know.

"Tooth knows about my new look, but she doesn't know about the pains, or about me coming to get help from you. None of the others know about anything," she said, and Pitch Black nodded before standing up.

"Let's go then, before it's too late," he said, and Elsa moved so he could ride on Marshmallow with her. The three of them left the cave, and Elsa instructed her giant snow bodyguard to take them to a haunted house, causing Pitch to look at her with confusion and interest lighting up his golden eyes.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day going from one town to another, one country to the next, visiting amusement parks, haunted houses, and movie theaters alike. Elsa showed Pitch that children and adults were paying money to be scared. She showed him scary rides that people loved to go on, walked through haunted houses with him and watched as he used his magic to make the rooms scarier, and smiled as he laughed at the people screaming at jump-scares in movies. As they left one haunted house on the edge of a lake, one that Pitch had enhanced for the people's enjoyment, they noticed a little boy around five-years-old playing on rocks near the water's edge. His parents kept calling him, trying to get him to come away from the water to where he would be safe, but he wouldn't listen. Elsa started to go over to him, trying to help, but Pitch rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let me try," he said, and she nodded and stepped back. Pitch went over to the boy and used a small amount of his magic. It was just enough to scare the boy back to his parents, but not enough to scar him for life or give him a permanent fear of the water. Elsa smiled and used a little of her own magic so the boy would be able to see Pitch. She sent a small flurry of magic snowflakes over to him. One touched his nose, allowing him to see and believe in Pitch Black, and another whispered in his ear. The snowflake told him the figure was named Pitch Black, and that he was going to keep children safe. The boy smiled then, and waved at Pitch before leaving. When the Nightmare King turned back to the Snow Queen, his eyes were lit up at the realization that the child wasn't afraid, but instead believed, and she knew he would be joining the others. She waved him back over to her with a smile.

"Congratulations, Guardian," she said with a slightly teasing tone. His smile grew ever larger, and Elsa found herself wrapped in a hug before she knew what was happening. He set her down after a moment and cleared his throat, and Elsa played with the end of her braid.

"Thank you, Elsa," he said gratefully, and the Queen of Winter smiled at him.

"Of course. Now come on. We still have time tonight for you to join the others," she said, and Marshmallow carried them to North's workshop.

* * *

Elsa and Marshmallow entered the workshop first, telling Pitch to wait until she was ready to start the ceremony. He waited in a hidden spot Elsa created for him near the entrance. When she went inside, she realized her family was already there, except for Jack. Anna and Kristoff were sitting together while Faylinn played with a toy Kristoff made for her with Sven. Eugene was painting Easter eggs, and she noticed with a slightly sad smile that this particular egg was a beautiful purple color, with a flowery sun on the front and gorgeous golden swirls decorating the rest of the egg. He set it in a beautiful flower that looked as though it was made from a drop of pure sunlight, and Elsa felt a slight pain for her cousin, but it went away quickly when she remembered that once Sophie was old enough to get her memories back, she would remember that she was Rapunzel and she could be with Eugene again. Pabbie was experimenting with his dream sand to see if he could learn a new trick. She cleared her throat quietly, and everyone turned to her. She smiled as she took in all of their shocked expressions. All three guys were surprised by her new dress, and Elsa was happy that they liked it.

"What? It's been three hundred years since I last changed my look. It was time for an upgrade, and all of you guys already got one so it was my turn," she said, and the guys nodded and stopped staring. Sven came over and nudged her hand, and she smiled and started to pet him, then Faylinn flew over and landed on her shoulder. Pabbie came over with a dream sand question mark over his head, and Eugene followed as she moved the moon right over the opening in the roof.

"Yeah, why are you here now? It's been a month since we last saw you. Is something happening?" the six-foot-tall bunny asked her, and she nodded.

"Get Jack here. I have an announcement and even though he can't hear me anyway, he still needs to know this," she told them, and Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"He actually is here. He's just in one of the other rooms with Peri," he said, and one of the yetis went off to get the white-haired couple. When they came back, Elsa felt a slight ache where the knife was in her heart and Faylinn flew back to her mother. She closed her eyes momentarily, but neither of the pair acknowledged she was there. After all, neither of them could see her. Kristoff explained to them that the Moon had a message for them, and she took her cue. She created the crystal and the pedestal, and began to focus the moonlight through the blue ice. Jack looked around in confusion when Anna gasped.

"What? What's going on?" the Guardian of Fun demanded, and Elsa waited for one of the others to answer, knowing Anna would.

"A new Guardian is being chosen. This is how we were all chosen, Jack, from Sandy to North to me to Bunny to you. And now it'll be someone new," Anna said, and Jack's eyes lit up.

"Maybe Peri will be a Guardian! We can work together to bring snow days to the kids!" he exclaimed, and the knife twisted slightly, almost causing Elsa to lose her concentration. _Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show_, she thought to herself, and used her magic to create an image on the pedestal.

"As long as it's not the Groundhog, I'm fine with it," Eugene stated, and Elsa sighed. No one knew why Eugene hated the Groundhog so much, since he never talked about it, but each time he said that Elsa was tempted to make the Groundhog a Guardian just so he would let it go. This time, however, was not the time to play a trick on her cousin's husband. She focused and a tall, dark figure appeared on the pedestal, with golden eyes and spiked black hair. Everyone gasped and Jack threw a fit as Pitch walked into the room, still wearing his ring.

"Pitch Black is not a Guardian, and he never will be! He doesn't care about children!" Jack shouted, and Pitch smirked.

"That's exactly what the Easter Bunny said about you, Frost. But I am a Guardian now," he said, and before anyone could attack the King of Fear, Elsa focused her magic once again. The image of Pitch on the pedestal was replaced by a memory, showing Pitch saving the little boy and bringing him back to his family before he could fall into the water, and then showed the boy smiling and waving at the boogeyman. Everyone's jaws dropped, and for a long moment everything was silent.

"Well, how do we know you didn't use your Nightmare sand to fake that?" Jack demanded, and the dark man shrugged.

"You don't. But you do know that my Nightmare sand is black, not blue, and that I can't fake what you just saw. I can do a lot of things, Frost, but I can't fake the Moon's magic, and I can't fake this ring," he said, and held up his ring. Kristoff gasped and looked at his own ring, noticing they were exactly the same. He looked over at Elsa with a question in his eyes, and she gestured to the memory.

"It's real. I witnessed it. He's a Guardian, North, and we need his help," she said, and Pitch smiled. The others stood in shock for several moments, and Jack pulled Peri against him in a defensive stance. She looked over towards Elsa and Pitch, and Elsa could have sworn that she saw something flash in the fairy's blue eyes, but she didn't have time to focus on it. The knife in her heart twisted violently, and the Snow Queen screamed from the pain before collapsing on the ground. This wave of pain was a million times stronger than any other pain she had felt before, and it almost knocked her unconscious. The others rushed over, leaving Jack confused, and Elsa needed him to get out. She shot frozen snow at him, making it look like moonstones jutting out of the ground. He jerked back, pulling Periwinkle with him, and Pitch turned to him.

"Get her out of here Frost!" he yelled at him, and on instinct the barefoot Guardian dragged his girlfriend out of the room, not even bothering to ask what was happening. Once they were gone, Eugene and Kristoff picked Elsa up off the floor as gently as they could, and Pitch and Anna led the way to a spare bedroom Kristoff made for Elsa centuries before, just in case she wanted to stay in the workshop instead of her ice palace in the moon, and they laid her down carefully. She cried out in pain again as the knife twisted once more, and Anna grabbed her sister's hand reassuringly. Eugene, Sandy, and Pitch worked together to try to discover what was causing Elsa's mysterious pains, and Pitch looked up first with something unreadable in his eyes resembling concern.

"What?" Anna asked, not taking her purple eyes off her big sister. Pitch gathered some of his Nightmare dust, and created an image of a snake with it.

"Whatever you thought was causing these pains was wrong. This is something I've only ever seen once, and it was almost two thousand years ago," he said, and everyone turned to him and gaped at his age. "What? I've been around a long time, and seen a lot of things. Anyway, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Elsa has a snake that's ripping her heart to pieces," he said urgently, and once again everyone gaped.

"I, I thought it was a knife…" Elsa said quietly, and Pitch just shook his head sadly.

"But, how did the snake get there…?" Anna asked hesitantly. Pitch looked at the colorful fairy and uttered one word, or rather, name.

"Medusa," the King of Nightmares said.

* * *

**Duh-duh-duuuuuuuuh! New characters! I'm having so much fun writing this! Leave a review and tell me if you're having as much fun reading as I am writing, or if you hate the idea of Pitch being a Guardian!**

**Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Medusa

**Hey everyone! A new week, a new chapter! I know Mondays suck, but hopefully this story makes them a little better for you guys! (And yes, I just now fully processed that I update every Monday. I got a lot on my mind, guys!)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! We're up to 37 reviews now, guys! I'm so excited! I get really happy every time I read a review, and it just makes my day a little bit better each time!**

**I have a challenge for you all. If you can get this story to 50 reviews after this chapter is posted, I will post the next chapter early. I have plans for slight Jelsa to begin in the next chapter, as well as bonding time with two of the Guardians. I know, we're already 13 chapters in and there's no official Jelsa yet, but it's coming, I promise. If you can get this chapter to 50 reviews, you'll be one chapter closer to Jack and Elsa bonding time! I know you can do it!**

**Now, enough of my blabbering. ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Medusa**

Everyone gasped at the name, and Elsa screamed as another intense wave of pain coursed through he body. Eugene ran off to try and find anything that might help the Snow Queen. Anna grabbed her hand tightly and Kristoff rested his hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder. Pabbie tried to use his dream sand to help, but it was no use. Pitch sat on the end of the bed at Elsa's feet and watched the suffering Queen with compassion softening his golden eyes, and knew he wouldn't be able to help her.

"I thought Medusa was just a story, and that she was already dead," Anna said quietly, and Pitch shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately," he began, "that is not the case. Medusa was killed, since she was mortal, but her powers were strong enough to make her a spirit, like how Elsa's did. No one resurrected her because her powers were strong enough to keep her alive. The other older spirits know her as the spirit of heartbreak, since she's been through so much. When she was human, she wanted to devote her life to Athena, and worked in the Goddess of Wisdom's temple. She was very beautiful, and some claimed she was more beautiful than Athena herself, so the Goddess already didn't like her. One day, Poseidon came to the temple and saw the beautiful Medusa, and fell in love with her. She had devoted her life to Athena and to remaining virgin in honor of the goddess, but Poseidon wanted her as his own. He raped her in the temple, at the altar of the goddess he personally knew, and Athena was angry. She could not use her magic to attack Poseidon directly because he was as strong as she was and would stop her attack before the spell could be completed, so she got her revenge on the mortal Medusa instead. She took her beautiful hair away and replaced it with poisonous snakes, corrupted her eyes, and made her so hideous that anyone who looked directly at her would be turned to stone. Poseidon immediately left the now gruesome mortal he had fallen in love with for her looks, and the woman was forced to leave the temple. She went to live with two other women who were born with the looks Medusa had been cursed with, until Athena helped a young man named Perseus kill her. Everyone believed her to be dead, but a few years later, her magic was still strong and Medusa came back to life as a spirit. Her true form is the monster she was turned into, but she can take on the form of a beautiful girl in order to kill a man who wronged her, get revenge, or break someone's heart. She has a man working for her, like how the yetis work for North and the eggs work for Bunny, who will break a girl's heart and destroy her without batting an eye. Elsa, I don't know what you did to make her mad, but she's attacking you now," the dark man explained, and Elsa's head began to spin. She had never met Medusa, and didn't even know she really existed. _How could I have upset a spirit I don't even know?_ she thought.

"Maybe it's because your centers are opposites. Medusa thrives on broken hearts, and Elsa helps people fall in love and avoid heartbreak. Maybe Elsa helped too many people avoid heartbreak, so now Medusa wants her gone so she can't interfere," Eugene said thoughtfully, and Elsa closed her eyes. The pain was finally beginning to subside, but she wasn't sure it was gone yet so she didn't want to move. She suddenly felt extremely tired, and would have fallen asleep right then and there had there not been so many people in the room.

"Maybe, but no matter what the reason is, we need to get that snake out of her heart immediately," Kristoff said, and the others nodded.

"Elsa, I think it's time for Jack to remember," Anna said, and the Snow Queen's eyes opened again.

"Wait, he still doesn't believe? I thought you would've given him back his missing memories after you defeated me," Pitch said curiously, and Elsa shook her head slightly.

"No, he doesn't remember. After we defeated you, he was happy, but he still wasn't ready to believe, and I started sending Olaf into the world. I had hoped he would interact with Jack and get him ready to believe, but before he could, Jack met the fairy he was with when you became a Guardian," she told Pitch, and her voice was still shaky and hoarse from screaming in pain. Pitch just nodded in understanding, and Anna looked between the two of them with something unreadable in her eyes before focusing once more on Elsa. Faylinn flew over and landed on Elsa's shoulder, looking at her worriedly.

"Elsa, it's time. It's hard enough having to hide the truth around him, and he's ready. If you're still worried about forcing him into anything, trust me when I say he'll do what his heart tells him to do. If he loves Peri, he'll stay with her, but if not, then he'll go with who he wants to stay with," the feathered girl told her older sister reassuringly, and Elsa smiled at her gratefully while Kristoff pulled his wife into a hug. Pitch watched curiously, and there was a pang of something Elsa had never seen before in his eyes, something she thought she recognized as jealousy, but she decided to wait and ask him later, and she looked back at her sister with warmth in her blue eyes.

"Thanks, Anna," she said gratefully, and her sister smiled. Pitch, however, looked utterly confused.

"Um, Anna…?" he asked slowly, and Elsa realized he still didn't know the Guardians were actually her family members. She smiled sheepishly, and Kristoff and Eugene rubbed the backs of their necks in embarrassment.

"I totally forgot you didn't know…well, let me introduce you. Toothiana is actually my little sister Anna, North is her husband Kristoff, Sandman is Kristoff's grandfather Pabbie, who was the one to tell me that fear would be my enemy and took away Anna's memories when he cured her, and Bunny is my cousin's husband Eugene. Do you remember them?" she asked him, and Pitch's eyes widened in recognition and shock. His jaw dropped as he looked around at the others in the room, and Elsa watched as he took the Guardians standing before him and mentally replaced them with their past selves, and she couldn't hide her smile. He knew exactly who they were now, and finally his eyes landed on little Faylinn who was still resting on Elsa's shoulder.

"And is that…?" he asked slowly, and Elsa nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"That's Anna and Kristoff's daughter, Faylinn, who died when she was a month old. She was too sweet to not bring back, and I decided she didn't get to do everything she was meant to in life so here she is, getting her second chance," she told Pitch, and everyone smiled at what Elsa said, including the Nightmare King himself. Faylinn flew over to Pitch hesitantly, remembering when he held her captive, but his smile was warm and honest and she wasn't quite so afraid. He held out his hand, and she looked back at Elsa as if to ask for approval, and landed in his open palm when her aunt nodded encouragingly.

"Well, she definitely looks like Anna. Did she always have a purple eye, or is that a fairy thing?" he asked the group, and Anna spoke up.

"She always had a purple eye. No one could explain it, but we all just figured that it was a combination of my blue eyes and Kristoff's brown ones. Our eye colors switched when Elsa revived us, so Faylinn's eye color makes more sense now, but that was what we thought it was when she was born," Anna explained, and Pitch nodded in understanding. They were about to say more, but Elsa yawned not-so-discretely, and they all looked at each other with a knowing smirk. Pabbie showed images of a crescent moon and Elsa sleeping, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Elsa needs to get some rest," Anna announced, and everyone but Pitch stood to leave.

"Pitch? Are you coming?" Kristoff asked him, not entirely ready to trust the Nightmare King to be alone with their Snow Queen.

"In a bit. She should probably have someone around to watch her, in case the pains come back or something changes, and since I know who caused this, I'll take first watch," he explained to the others, and they all paused in the doorway with wary expressions. Elsa waved them off.

"Go. I'll be fine. I've been alone with him before, and he proved that he could be a Guardian," she informed them, and with one last protective look, her family left the two alone. Elsa sighed and rested her head on her pillow, exhaustion plain on her face, but Pitch sensed something else rolling off the queen in waves. This was something Pitch knew well, and he would have noticed it in the queen any day, just by looking at her.

"You're afraid," he told her simply, and she opened her big, blue eyes to meet his narrow, golden ones, and he noticed the fear he knew so well shine plainly in her eyes.

"I know," she answered with a sigh, and Pitch was taken aback by this side of her. Usually, the Snow Queen would chant that stupid catchphrase her father taught her whenever she was scared. He remembered listening to her repeat it, that _conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_, and even the thought of it made his skin crawl. Hiding fear didn't make it go away, and telling yourself you didn't feel it didn't make it true. This time, however, she wasn't even going to try to hide it, and her openness about being afraid surprised him.

"You're not going to try to hide it?" he asked, and she simply shrugged before shaking her head.

"Why should I? Fear is as much a part of who I am as it is a part of who you are, Pitch, and I accepted that the day I died. It's ok for me to be afraid as long as my fears don't get out of control. And besides, even if I tried to hide it, you'd still know and call me out on it, so why try?" she asked him, and he realized just how much the immortal queen had matured in three centuries, and how tired she really was. He knew this wasn't a physical exhaustion but a mental one at having to worry about her family of Guardians, the children of the world, and fighting him, and he suddenly understood what she meant when she said she was tired. He smiled slightly, with understanding in his eyes, and rested his hand on one of her pure white boots.

"I get it. So, what are you afraid of this time?" he asked her, silently wishing that she would be willing to tell him. He hoped she felt as comfortable around him as he now felt around her. For centuries, their relationship had been complicated, and centered around fear, but he was one of her Guardians now, and part of him hoped that counted for something. She sighed once more and played with a few small snowflakes through the room before meeting Pitch's gaze.

"Medusa winning," she stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world, but the dark man only looked at her with confusion, so she continued. "I know I didn't know she existed before, and I only just now found out that she has been attacking me, but I don't want her to win. She's the spirit of heartbreak, and for three centuries, Jack has been slowly breaking my heart without even realizing it, all because he doesn't remember or believe in me. What if he gets his memories back and wants nothing to do with me? I don't think I could handle him remembering me and still not believing, or remembering me and hating me because I waited so long to give him back his memories of me…" she trailed off, and Pitch empathized with the queen he watched grow up. He rubbed his hand repeatedly up her boot-covered leg to her knee then back down, trying to make her feel better.

"Elsa, I saw how you were when you were around him. Nothing could touch you, including me. You were always happy when you came back to your room after visiting him, and when I had the chance to see the two of you together at your coronation, you were both really happy. I don't think he would break your heart, and even if he thought he wanted to be with that fairy, not even death and memory loss could ruin the bond the two of you shared. It's the strongest bond I've ever seen, and as you learned earlier, I've been around for a long time. Medusa won't win, Elsa, I promise. We'll get that snake out of you, make Jack believe, and defeat her," he swore to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Pitch," she said, then sat up slightly and focused her magic. There was a swirl of snowflakes and when they disappeared, a box made of ice was in her hands, containing a locket with a snowflake in the center, two things Pitch had seen Elsa with many times. She smiled as she rested her hand over the lid, and the Nightmare King realized Jack's memories of her were held inside the snowflake box.

"You're ready?" he asked her, and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah. Anna was right, it's time he remembered," she said. Pitch smiled proudly at her, and she handed him the box.

"Speaking of Anna, will you give this to her and make sure she gives it to Jack when he's not around Periwinkle? This box means a lot to me and I don't want her touching it, and I'd rather her not see it. It's personal and I don't want her getting any ideas about her wanting it because she controls snow and ice too…" she trailed off, and Pitch held the box protectively, smiling at the queen's lack of trust in the girl. She trusted him now, the same way she trusted her family, and he wasn't going to ruin that.

"Of course I will. Now you should get some sleep. And don't worry, I'll keep any nightmares away," he promised her with a smile, and she smiled back before closing her eyes. He waited until her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep, then went to find the others. They were out in the main room of the workshop, whispering quietly to each other, and looked up when Pitch walked in. Anna gasped when she saw he was holding Elsa's box, and flew over as he held it out to her.

"She wanted you to give this to Jack, and wanted to make sure you gave it to him when his girlfriend wasn't around to see or touch it," he told the fairy simply, and she took the box almost reverently before nodding.

"I'll give it to him. Maybe we can distract Peri while he gets his memories back," she said, looking towards the others for help. Kristoff and Eugene smiled mischievously at each other before Kristoff nodded.

"Leave that to us," he declared, and everyone smiled.

"Oh, and Pabbie, she's asleep now. Give her some good dreams?" Pitch asked the golden man who was essentially his opposite, and the silent man just nodded and flew off.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Do you like this chapter?**

**Also, do you guys want just one giant story that'll be at least 100 chapters, probably more, or do you want this to become a series? Because I have plans for at least a sequel, possibly a trilogy coming from this depending on how the story goes. Which would you all prefer? Add that to your review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Snowflakes of fun and love to you all!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams and Memories

**New chapter everyone! Happy Monday!**

**We're up to 41 reviews! We didn't quite get to 50 to get an early update, but we're getting closer! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Getting reviews keeps me motivated, and it could help you get earlier updates.**

**Jelsa begins in this chapter! I love this chapter, because there's bonding with Guardians, and the ending makes me happy. Tell me what you think in your review!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dreams and Memories**

Elsa opened her eyes, and she was standing alone on the North Mountain in Arendelle, wearing a long, white dress made of snow, with an icy blue, sparkling belt at her waist. Her long, platinum blonde hair was pinned up in the bun her mother used to wear but with her bangs curled to frame her face instead of wrapped tightly across the top of her head, and she had one long, icy blue glove on her right hand, and her left hand was bare and exposed. She took off her glove and threw it into the wind, then ran up to her ice castle. She went inside, expecting to be alone, but she heard music coming from the ballroom. She walked in slowly, and saw a figure with snow-white hair, wearing a royal blue suit trimmed in frost and matching slacks, and he leaned against a tall, crooked staff. A smile crossed her face as she ran over to the figure, recognizing him instantly, and she hugged him tightly from behind, glad that her hands didn't go straight through him. He turned and hugged her back, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, Snowflake," he greeted her quietly, and Elsa smiled at the nickname.

"I missed you," she whispered against his suit, and he started to rub her back soothingly.

"I missed you too. But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere," he promised his best friend, and she looked up at him with bright blue eyes that were filled with a sparkle she had been missing for centuries.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. He smiled down on her, using the smile he saved specifically for her, and she felt her frozen heart melt at the sight. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, then took a small necklace from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Anything, my queen. Now, I think now is the right time to give this back, since it's our wedding day," Jack told her affectionately, and Elsa's heart began to flutter at the mention of their wedding day. He reached around behind her and secured her necklace, and she looked down to realize it was the locket he gave her when she turned 18. She smiled, and looked up when she felt him gently tug her braid out of its tight bun and let it rest over her left shoulder. She met his eyes and they were full of so much warmth and love it made her heart ache, but it wasn't the pain she remembered. It was a comforting ache, and she liked the feeling.

"If its our wedding day, why are we here?" she asked, assuming Anna would have thrown a huge party for the two of them to celebrate. Jack chuckled affectionately at her, and she noticed a sparkle in his eyes.

"You got scared and ran away, and I knew you would come here so I flew to beat you. Pitch said it was because you were worried I wouldn't want to spend eternity with you, and that you thought I might want to go back to Periwinkle," he told her quietly, and Elsa looked down at her ice covered feet to hide her blush. Her husband tilted her head up to look at him again gently, and his eyes held no blame or sadness in them, for she saw only love as he continued.

"I'm never going to leave you, Elsa. I left you once and I'll never, ever do it again. Guardian's honor," he swore to her. The Snow Queen smiled at his promise, and he pulled her into his arms once more as her world went black.

This time, she opened her eyes to find she was lying in a bed, wearing her new ice dress and boots. She looked around the room and noticed her sister standing at the window, staring out at the snowy landscape as the sky turned from midnight blue to pink as the sun began to peak over the frozen mountains, bringing the new day with it and waking everyone up. She smiled and, feeling strong enough, went to join her sister. She stood next to her and put her hand on the fairy's shoulder, startling the purple-eyed girl. Her little sister turned and hugged her tightly, and the frozen queen hugged her back.

"You're awake. I was really worried," the colorful fairy said, and Elsa looked at her curiously.

"Why? How long was I asleep?" she asked. Her sister shrugged.

"You weren't asleep very long, maybe ten hours, but after everything that happened, I was worried. Pitch gave me your box," she said, and Elsa noticed a slight edge to her voice when she mentioned Pitch. The blonde queen frowned slightly, and Anna was grateful that it wasn't her angry frown, because that frown scared everyone.

"Anna, I know none of you like having Pitch around, but he's a Guardian. He can do this, and like he said last night, he knows Medusa better than any of us. I trust him," she told her little sister, whose purple eyes were still reserved. Elsa sighed.

"Els, I trust you I just, we've been fighting him for three hundred years. What makes you think he can change now?" the Tooth Fairy asked her. The Moon Queen responded without hesitating.

"What makes you think Jack will believe in me after three hundred years, even if he remembers? Anna, it's time for things to change. I think three hundred years is long enough," she said, and noticed as her sister's lavender eyes flashed with understanding, and perhaps accusation.

"This is all about Jack, isn't it? Your new dress, bringing in Pitch to be a Guardian, your sudden friendship with him, it's all because Jack is dating Periwinkle, isn't it?" Anna demanded, and Elsa was taken aback. She felt like she was in a Nightmare, and quickly glanced around to make sure Pitch wasn't using any of his magic to cause this. Thankfully, she found none, and discreetly pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. That didn't work either, and Elsa felt her heart throb around the snake that was ripping it to shreds. For the first time in forever, her sister didn't believe in her, and didn't trust her to know what she was doing. For the first time in forever—actually, Elsa believed it was the first time ever—Anna thought she was doing something just to get revenge on some guy.

"Anna, I'm not doing this because of Jack. Yes, it hurts that he doesn't believe in me, and it's hurt for three hundred years. Yes, it hurts that he's dating someone else, who happens to be a little like a combination of me and Olaf but with fairy wings. But for as much as I love him and worry about him, my world doesn't revolve around him. It can't revolve around him. I have to worry about you and Kristoff and Faylinn and Sven and Olaf and Eugene and Rapunzel and Pabbie and Pitch, I have to worry about the children of the world, and I now have to worry about Medusa who is trying to kill me by ripping my heart to shreds with a snake. What I'm doing because of him is giving you his memory box so he can remember us. But everything else I've done, I've done because I feel like it's what I need to do to protect everyone, and it's hard having to protect everyone, Anna! I can't protect everyone, and sometimes in order to protect everyone I have to make decisions other people don't like, and I don't like making those decisions! I really don't! But sometimes I have to because everyone is relying on me to know what to do and right now, bringing in Pitch is the only thing I can think of to do to protect everyone!" she said, and based on Anna's shocked look and the sudden quiet in the room, she realized she must have been yelling. The Snow Queen wasn't sure when she started yelling, but there was a light snowfall surrounding them, and a gentle dusting of snow on the furniture in the room.

Just then, Pitch came in with Phil who was carrying a clear glass teapot with a blooming flower inside that Elsa recognized as Chinese jasmine, and a small blue and gold teacup from Vienna, Austria. The two looked at the tense women in shock, then after receiving terrifying glares from the two (which Pitch noticed were exactly the same), Phil set the tea down on the table and left quickly, and Pitch followed suit more slowly, muttering something about waiting outside until they're done. Elsa sighed and slumped back onto the bed, and her sister sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Anna apologized quietly, and Elsa looked up to see understanding in the girl's purple eyes. She turned and pulled her sister into a hug, one that the feathered girl returned quickly.

"I didn't mean to yell at you…" the Snow Queen apologized, and Anna shrugged.

"I shouldn't have accused you of only doing this because of Jack. I just, you seem like you're getting really close to Pitch, and I worry about you. I don't want you to get as close to Pitch as you were with Jack and have something go wrong," the younger girl admitted quietly, and Elsa smiled.

"Anna, thank you for trying to protect me, but you need to trust me. Please? I trust Pitch, and I need all of you to trust him as well. That's the only way we'll be able to stop Medusa," she asked, and her sister nodded.

"Fine. But I've been rooting for Jelsa for over three hundred years, and that's not going to stop now," Anna teased, and Elsa looked at her incredulously.

"Jelsa?" the Snow Queen asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! You know, Jack and Elsa! It's perfect!" the Tooth Fairy exclaimed, and this time the Queen of Winter did laugh.

Elsa nudged her sister with a smile and stopped the snowfall, then thawed the already settled snow in the room. Her lavender-eyed sister stuck her tongue out at the Guardian of Love before getting up to leave the room. Elsa leaned back on her bed for a minute with a smile before getting herself a cup of tea. She walked over to the window to watch the sunrise, and used her magic to create a couch under the glass to sit on. Pitch walked back into the room just as she finished, and he smiled when he saw the couch.

"Letting something go?" he asked her, and she turned to him with a smirk.

"No. I just wanted somewhere to sit while I drink my tea. Would you care to join me?" she motioned for him to sit, to which he nodded and took her offer. She sat next to him, and they watched the sun rise for a while in silence.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Pitch asked her after a long while, and the platinum blonde sitting across from him nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she answered simply and quietly, then pushed open the window to let in the cold, North Pole air.

"Any dreams?" he asked innocently, but noticed something change in the queen's eyes. They began to sparkle, and it was definitely not a reflection of the sunlight shining off the snow outside. He smiled seeing it, and nudged her gently when she didn't answer right away.

"Hmm?" she asked absentmindedly, but seemed to remember what he asked when she saw his smirk and continued, "Oh. Yes." He sighed inwardly as his smirk grew, and decided he was curious enough to ask why the queen was suddenly so distracted.

"Do you trust me enough to tell me what they were about?" Pitch prodded, and she felt a faint blush form in her cheeks, something she noticed Pitch smirking at.

"It was Jack. We were in my ice palace, and it was our wedding day. I had gotten scared and run away, and you told him it was because I was afraid he wouldn't want to stay with me forever and that he would want to go back to Periwinkle, and he decided to fly to my ice palace and wait for me there, knowing I would go there. He promised me he would never leave me again…" she trailed off, still staring out at the frozen tundra that is the North Pole, and Pitch smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid of him, Elsa. I'm with Anna. Jelsa needs to happen," he told her with a huge smile, and she looked over to see his golden eyes laughing at what he said. Elsa couldn't help but start laughing, and her serene expression turned into a happy one, with sparkling eyes that will never quite be like they were around Jack. Pitch smiled at the sight and started laughing also, and it was a sound Pitch Black hadn't heard in centuries. This laugh wasn't his evil, menacing one that he had used for decades that turned into centuries, but it was a happy sound, and surprised the Nightmare King.

"God you really did change when I offered you the chance to become a Guardian. Why?" she asked curiously, hiding behind her free hand in an attempt to stop laughing. Her attempt failed, but she still tried. Pitch just smiled at her.

"You showed me kids could believe without being afraid," he told her honestly, and she stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"They can, and they will. One already does," she said, talking about the young boy who was Pitch's first believer, while the King of Fear smiled at the mention of the boy.

"Thank you for that. But seriously, I'm rooting for Jelsa, and so is everyone else. You're meant to be together. He was the one who protected you from both me and yourself, and was part of what made your love powerful enough to become who you are now. Love like that doesn't happen every day, or every century or even every millennium. Periwinkle is just an obstacle for you to overcome," he reassured her, and the Queen of Winter smiled.

"Thanks, Pitch. Now, speaking of the Guardian of Fun, I think it's time for him to remember his past," she said with a smile, and the two went to find Anna and Kristoff.

She found the entire group of Guardians, minus Jack and thankfully minus his Frost Fairy girlfriend, in the main workshop talking. Anna was holding Elsa's box protectively, and Kristoff had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Faylinn was sitting on the snowflake protruding from the lid of the box, Eugene was back to painting his purple and gold flowered Easter egg representing Corona, and Pabbie was playing with his dream sand. The Nightmare King and the Snow Queen made their way over to the group, and everyone looked up at the pair. There was one seat left, Elsa created an ice chair next to it, and Pitch took the empty seat that was between Elsa and Kristoff. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the snowflake box, then Elsa lifted her chin and assumed her "queen look" (as Jack would have called it) to gather everyone's attention.

"We need a plan," she stated, and looked around to see if anyone had any ideas. She had a vague plan, but she still needed the details.

"Mate, why don't you tell us what you already thought of first, then we'll add to it," Eugene suggested, realizing she already had some ideas, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"We need to set off the Northern Lights, but at a time when someone's around to distract Periwinkle. She can't be around when Jack gets the box. Well, maybe we could put the box in the room I stayed in last night, and Kristoff and Anna could take him to it, telling him it's a new relic you found that no one can open, that you believe is meant to belong to him because of the snowflake pattern on it. Eugene and Pabbie I guess could distract Periwinkle. Do that by any means necessary, whether it's making her show you her powers or even using Pabbie's dream sand to put her to sleep. If you do that, though, she should really be awake by the time Jack comes back," she said, and suddenly realized that she had pretty much figured out their plan. She looked around at the others to see if anyone had any suggestions or questions to ask.

"Why do I have to go too?" Anna asked her sister, and Elsa looked over at her.

"You're the Guardian of Memories. Make up something about the Moon telling you it holds important memories in it. He'll believe you," she assured her younger sister, whose mouth formed a small 'o' in recognition before she nodded.

"Ok, that all makes sense, but what am I going to do?" Pitch asked her, and Elsa felt a little guilty at what she was going to answer him with.

"Jack doesn't trust you, and I don't know that he'd leave his girlfriend alone with you. He might because Eugene and Pabbie will be there, but I'm not sure so—" she started explaining, but Pitch caught on and cut her off.

"So I'm supposed to stay away," he finished, and she nodded.

"You can start off in the room, but if Jack is reluctant to leave her alone because you're in there, come to a different room with me to wait. I'm sorry," she told him honestly, and he shrugged it off.

"I get it," he said simply, but Elsa noticed something in his yellow eyes and knew he wasn't as okay with it as he tried to make everyone believe. She looked at him sympathetically, but he shrugged her off once again.

"Hey, we're all rooting for Jelsa, and until we do this, he won't be able to see you. This needs to happen," he told her with confidence and conviction clear in his voice, and Elsa smiled when all her Guardians began to agree with him.

"Let's do this!" Kristoff said eagerly, and Elsa smiled at him and stood, melting her chair again.

"Alright. Kristoff, activate the Northern Lights to get them here. Eugene, Pabbie, figure out how you're going to distract Periwinkle. Pitch, I'm sorry you can't do much, but you can come with me and Anna to put the box in the room," she said, and the dark man shrugged and followed the two sisters to Elsa's workshop bedroom.

Elsa quickly cleaned up the room—with Pitch's help—so Jack wouldn't notice someone used it last night, then created a crystal pedestal in the center of the room that they set the box on. All three focused on making every possible detail perfect before going out to meet with the others. Kristoff had already activated the Guardian Call, and since everyone was ready and knew what their part in the plan was, all they had to do was wait. They didn't have to wait long, because a short five minutes after they all settled in to wait for their favorite Guardian of Fun, said Guardian flew into the workshop with his pixie girlfriend in tow. Everyone greeted them, including the invisible Elsa, and she felt her heart begin to ache slightly when she saw them.

"So, what's the emergency?" Jack demanded, and all the Guardians knew it was time for their plan to go into action.

"Jack, follow me," Kristoff told him, and Jack began to follow the bigger man and tooth fairy with his girlfriend trailing behind him. Anna turned and noticed before they left the room, and frowned slightly.

"Peri, you need to stay here. This is important, and it's something Jack has to do alone," she told the winged girl, who immediately pouted.

"Why can't I come?" she demanded, and Elsa was reminded of a toddler throwing a tantrum. Jack looked around the room and pulled her against him protectively, and everyone knew it was because of the Nightmare King in the room.

"Yeah, why can't she come?" he asked hesitantly, and Kristoff glared at the young spirit.

"Jack, this is important, and we need you to put your duties as a Guardian before your girlfriend for a few minutes while we show you this. She'll be fine out here until you come back," the Guardian of Wonder scolded the white-haired boy in front of him, who blushed faintly in embarrassment. He looked around the room reluctantly, and Elsa was about to tell Pitch to follow her when Periwinkle looked at him with wide blue eyes and nodded slightly.

"Jack, this is your job. Go. I'll be fine with Sandy and Bunny and Pitch for a few minutes," she assured him, and Elsa let out a sigh of relief. She nodded to the guys to be ready to distract her, and Jack kissed her cheek before following Anna and Kristoff down the hall. Periwinkle sat with the other three Guardians to wait, and when they started distracting her with painting and sand images, Elsa ran after her sister, brother-in-law, and best friend.

She caught up with them just before they brought Jack into the room, and went in ahead of them, being careful not to alert Jack that she was there. She made sure the moonlight was shining directly on the box when Jack walked in, then moved to an empty stretch of wall she could lean against to watch Jack's facial expressions. She gave Anna an "A-Okay" sign with her right hand, telling her sister it was time to start their story.

* * *

**I'm with Anna and Pitch. Jelsa needs to happen. What did you think? Is the story too slow? Or is the drama building nicely? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa and discovered that your Guardians were rooting for Jelsa?**

**Thanks for reading! Snowflakes of fun and love to you all!**


	15. Chapter 15: Elsa's Box

**Hey everyone! Happy Monday! What better way to start off a new week with some Jelsa? New chapter's here!**

**And OMG, 51 reviews! You all are amazing! I couldn't have asked for better fans. So, just for you, I'm adding in a few extra Jelsa moments to this chapter! No full on Jelsa yet, but hopefully you all will approve and realize how amazing you are! **

**Thank you all so much: PrincessBTB, OlafsFrozenSummer, SecretArtLotus, Doesn't matter, A, artemis lover, SnowQueen319, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, Pegacorn1210, OperaEagle, xxstoryloverxx, Lilianne Lei, SMr Freeze, sykim423rose, LMH Shimmer Shine, jelsalover2458, Kawaii megan, JaliceJelsa4eva, phoenix0899, Frostbite, , tynan, Justine16, and all the Guests that didn't leave a name for me to give you a shout-out! You guys worked together to get 51 reviews posted for this story! I also need to thank my sister for encouraging this story, and my best friend ever for teaching me how to write decent fanfiction. I've been giving her recognition in my newest story, which is an Avengers fic with two chapters called The Runaway Seer, but I need to give her credit here too.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much, and enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Elsa's Box**

Anna took a breath after seeing Elsa give her the okay to start signal, and Kristoff nodded at her encouragingly. She looked at Jack, who was staring at the box of ice with the locket inside with eyes filled with curiosity and wonder, and wasn't nervous anymore. Elsa was watching him with love in her eyes, and Anna knew that everything Elsa stood for and wanted from the world depended on Jack remembering. The tooth fairy knew how hard Elsa worked for everything, and wanted her big sister to get something in return. She cleared her throat to get Jack's attention, and the child-like Guardian turned to face her.

"Jack, we found this in my palace last night, and the Moon told us it needed to go to you," the colorful fairy began, and the curiosity in his blue eyes turned to confusion.

"Why me though?" he asked, and it was Kristoff who answered.

"We're not sure, but it makes sense that this would be meant for you. Look at all the snowflakes, and the box is made of ice. Manny said the box belongs to you, so the box belongs to you," the large man stated, and Anna cut in.

"It has to be important. Maybe there's something about your past you need to remember, since it was found in my palace. Besides, none of us can open it, and we all tried. The Moon wants this to be yours, and wants it to be for your eyes only, which is why Peri couldn't come too," she explained, and Elsa smiled at her cover. Her little sister was finally getting less awkward around people when she needed to tell them things, or wanted them to do something, and Elsa thought it was about time. Jack's mouth formed a little 'o' as he turned back to the box, and he almost looked afraid to touch it. Elsa nodded to Kristoff to get him to encourage Jack to open the box.

"Jack, the box is yours. Open it. We'll leave you alone while you do," he stated, then ushered Anna out of the room so Jack could be 'alone.' He still didn't realize the Lady of the Moon was in the room with him, and he walked over to the window to look up at the bright, full moon shining over the frozen landscape. He sighed and Elsa watched as he ran a hand through his snowy locks of wind-blown hair, and she had a sudden urge to comfort him, which she suppressed.

"Why now? You gave me my memories back and showed me that I was a Guardian, and then you gave me my girlfriend Peri. But then you turned Pitch Black into a Guardian of Childhood, and now you have more memories that only I can see? Why? What do I need to know?" he asked the moon in desperation, and Elsa responded by brightening the light shining on the box, causing it to sparkle in the intense moonlight. He turned his attention back to the box in hand, and he began to trace the snowflake pattern on the edge of the box. He seemed afraid to open the box. She watched as he looked back out at the moonlit North Pole, then rested his hand over the half-snowflake handle of the box's lid.

Elsa watched as the love of her life took a deep breath, then lifted the lid away in one quick motion. Snow began to fall with force in the room, reflecting the bright moonlight and turning everything a bright, magical white. Colors began to fade and change, and the pair watched as their memories took place around them…

_An eight-year-old, platinum blonde was playing in the courtyard with her five-year-old, feisty, redheaded sister when a nine-year-old boy came over with his three-year-old sister. He had messy, chestnut brown hair and mischievous brown eyes, and she had long, straight hair of the same shade with choppy bangs and warm, fun-loving brown eyes. He introduced himself as Jackson Overland, saying his sister's name was Emma Overland. The platinum blonde introduced herself as Elsa, and told him her sister's name was Anna. They were the princesses of a kingdom called Arendelle, and the four played all day._

_An eight-year-old Elsa made her way to the Overland home one day all alone, and the two siblings were surprised that she had come. The palace gates had just closed, and no one expected to see the older princess leave. She explained to her friends that there had been an accident with Anna and her powers. Despite knowing that she had hurt her own sister, they understood it hadn't been intentional, and Jack swore to help the young princess learn to control her powers so she could see her sister again. Even though there was only an eight month difference between them, he was still older and became very protective of his royal friend, and the two grew closer._

_A ten-year-old Jack played with his four-year-old sister Emma in the winter, while Elsa practiced her powers by building snowmen and small forts for snowball fights. Some of the forts were simple and made purely of snow, but some of the forts were more elaborate and made of solid—though translucent—ice, as impressive as the princess's imagination. Jack watched her use her magic with awe and pride clear in his brown eyes, and they had a snowball fight that lasted for hours._

_Elsa was fourteen when Anna stopped knocking on her door to ask for company, and fifteen-year-old Jack helped her cope with it. He vowed silently to make sure she never felt lonely when she was with him. He would talk to her about what was happening with his family, he would tell her all the silly things his nine-year-old sister Emma would do, and he would challenge her to describe seemingly impossibly described things. He challenged her to describe colors, from brown, which she described his eyes as the first thing she thought of when he mentioned the color; to blue, which she described as the color of ice, happiness, and the winter sky on a clear day; to white, which she described as the snow she created with her magic; to red, which she described as her sister's hair and fear. He would challenge her to describe how water tastes, which he felt was his most powerful challenge, and was surprised by her answer. She told him water tasted like how love felt, free and contained, safe and dangerous, known to all yet still a mystery. He noticed how her blue eyes sparkled when she described the feeling, and felt exactly what she was saying deep within himself._

_A fifteen-year-old Elsa came for a short visit after her parents left for a two week trip to visit a relative she didn't know she had. She froze over the lake outside the Overland home, not caring that it was August since she had magic, and they skated for a few hours. Emma got tired and went to take a nap, and the two fifteen-year-olds stayed outside while Elsa played with her magic distractedly. Jack immediately noticed there was something bothering the princess and asked her what it was. She told him that she had a bad feeling about her parents going on their trip, saying she didn't want them to leave. They had ignored her, thinking she just wanted them to stay so they could help her control her powers, but that wasn't true and they didn't give her a chance to explain. Jack comforted her, and before Elsa had to leave, she confessed that she wanted to hug her sister more than anything. Her best friend promised her that the next time he saw Princess Anna, he would give her a hug for her sister, and Elsa thanked him and left._

_Jack was at a funeral, with the twelve-year-old Anna standing alone in between her parents' graves, all dressed in black and looking more alone than anyone Jack had ever seen. After the ceremony, he hugged the girl, saying he was sure her sister would like to hug her more than anything, and that he knew Elsa still loved her._

_Elsa was sixteen years old, and Jack had just turned seventeen. Emma was off visiting a friend for the afternoon, so the two best friends were alone. Elsa was dancing across the frozen pond outside the Overland home, practicing elaborate spins and leaps and allowing snowflakes to fly from her fingertips with every movement. Jack was skating nearby, watching her, and felt an overwhelming urge to hold her close to him, to protect her, to make her feel loved. She skated close to him spun into a complicated leap that Jack expertly caught her from. He stood there on the ice for a moment, holding her bridal style. A faint blush grew in her pale cheeks, and her icy blue eyes fluttered shut. He leaned in so their foreheads were touching, and he could feel her cool breath against his lips. They were only inches away now, but before Jack could close the gap and kiss the crown princess of Arendelle, his mother called them in for lunch, and the magical bubble that had seemingly enclosed the two burst. He put her down quickly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly to hide a blush, and Elsa's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as they headed for the house._

_It was Elsa's eighteenth birthday, and Jack and his sister gave her a simple locket with a snowflake on it, and a blue and a white crystal hanging on either side. She loved it, and after she created a box of ice with a snowflake pattern to protect her new necklace, she invited the two of them to come to her coronation a week later. He agreed, on the terms that he would be the first person to dance with her, which she shyly agreed to._

_Jack was sitting towards the back of a small church, watching his best friend become queen. He noticed a small amount of ice form on the sacred orb and scepter she was holding, and watched sadly as she rushed to put her long gloves back on. She didn't trust herself, and she didn't trust her powers._

_They were in a large ballroom, and Jack watched as his sister danced with a tall, handsome man who was missing one foot, and yet was still a graceful and talented dancer. He became protective, but everything melted away when the queen came over to tease him about being too defensive of his sister without even knowing the man. He smiled and asked her if she wanted to dance, and she was about to say yes when a brunette girl with a choppy hairdo came over to talk to Elsa. He walked off to give them some privacy._

_He watched sadly as his best friend exposed her powers, then chased after her when she ran away from the party. He followed her all the way to the North Mountain, and watched as she built a giant palace of ice. He smiled, and knew an ice palace was the perfect home for a Snow Queen._

The memories ended there briefly, but the light in the room didn't change. He picked up the locket reverently and opened it, and a new memory washed over him…

_He was touring Elsa's ice palace with the young woman who built it, admiring every detail she pointed out and even some she didn't. His breath was taken away as she led him into a huge ballroom with a large snowflake in the center of the floor and a stage tucked against the wall, perfect for the enchanted, ice crafted orchestra playing on it. They walked in as one song ended, and a new song played. This song was about freeing yourself and learning to fly, and he finally asked the queen for a dance. She accepted, and her first dance as queen was with her lifetime companion—who was quickly becoming more than just a friend—as they twirled around the ballroom made of ice, feeling like they were flying._

The memory ended, but when he put the locket back in the box, new memories flashed before his eyes…

_He was skating in the courtyard where he first met Elsa ten years prior, watching as she reconnected with Anna and smiling as Olaf the talking snowman helped the younger sister learn to skate. Once Anna was confident enough to not need Elsa right by her side, he borrowed the new queen and together they skated, performing elaborate tricks that they had mastered after ten years of skating together on the lake behind the Overland home._

_Elsa, Anna, a redhead named Merida, the brunette that came to talk to Elsa when Jack asked her to dance named Rapunzel, Rapunzel's husband Eugene, a blonde ice-harvester named Kristoff, Emma, and Jack were all enjoying dinner in the huge dining room of Arendelle's castle after all the party guests left. They were laughing and telling stories, and each one was different. There were conversations about frying pans that led into everyone's backstories, and Jack learned that each of the girls in Elsa's family possessed a magic that their parents did not have. In the end, the four girls decided to call themselves the Four Seasons, after Jack commented that together they represented the seasons in nature, and everyone seemed happy._

_Anna had married Kristoff two months later, and Jack was his best man. Anna had chosen to honor her family and decided on a "Four Seasons" theme. Her two cousins were the maid of honor and matron of honor, and each wore a dress to represent their season. Elsa wore a dress made of ice that complimented her and her season perfectly, and she walked her sister down the aisle. Kristoff cried, and the entire kingdom knew no one could be happier. _

_Four months after the Great Freeze, Jack was about to turn nineteen, and he knew Elsa had been looking for a way to marry someone who wasn't a royal. He hoped that she had found a way to make it work, because if she had, he was planning on proposing to his lifetime best friend. They had been through everything together, and he didn't want that to change. He loved winter because of her, so he only hoped she would say yes. That day she came to visit him, wearing her locket. He always loved seeing her locket on her because it showed that she actually liked it. He picked her up and spun her around, which made her laugh. His heart melted at the sound, mainly because he knew she didn't get to laugh very often, so it made him happy that he could make her laugh. Emma started laughing at them too, but ran off without explaining why, thoroughly confusing the queen. They talked for hours, and before she left, she told him she thought the weather might drop enough for the lake to freeze, causing Jack to smile since he always loved skating with her._

The final memory was one Jack recognized. It was the memory of how he died, but ended with a broken hearted Elsa crying at the edge of the pond until her powers became too strong and destroyed her, freezing the entire world. Her powers crafted a new form for her, and the winter didn't end until eighteen years later, when Anna broke the curse and finally allowed her sister to move on to the next life. But what he saw next was nothing like he would have ever expected.

_He watched as Elsa became what he thought was the Man in the Moon. He watched as she resurrected him and tried to tell him who he was, then felt her frustration and pain when she realized he couldn't hear her because he didn't believe in her. He watched her battle Pitch alone, since she didn't have anyone to help her. He watched her revive Grand Pabbie, who was Kristoff's troll grandfather who saved Anna's life when Elsa accidentally hit her with her powers, and saw the short, stone man turn into a figure made of golden sand and become the Sandman. He saw Kristoff die and be revived to become Nicholas St. North, and bring wonder to the children of the world as Santa Claus. He watched as Elsa brought her sister back to life as the Tooth Fairy, and revived her long dead niece named Faylinn as a small fairy that looked exactly like her mother, who Jack knew as Baby Tooth. He watched as Eugene eventually died in battle, and saw him be revived as the six-foot-tall Easter Bunny. He saw them fight against Pitch and defeat him every time he became too strong. Finally, he saw her choose him as the next Guardian, and watched as her eyes lit up in pride when he finally realized who he was._

The room finally turned back to normal, and Jack was left reeling from the shock. He had just seen his entire human life, and parts of his immortal life that had been contained in a small box of ice. He realized this box of ice had been crafted right in front of him, and that the locket he picked up was something he had personally given the creator. His mind replayed the image of his old friends becoming the Guardians he had known them to be for so long, and couldn't erase the image of the girl he once loved becoming the moon. He finally looked up, and realized in shock that the girl from his memories was standing in the room with him, leaning against the wall next to the window. She was watching him with a deep concern evident in her eyes, and he felt his heart melt at the sight. This wasn't like anything he felt around Periwinkle. That was nice, but he realized now it wasn't truly love. He slowly covered the box again, and made his way closer to the queen he loved in his old life, and still loved now that he remembered. He took in her upgraded appearance, and knew it happened recently since even when he became a Guardian, she was still wearing the same dress and hairdo she used before he died. Her eyes lit up with a disbelieving edge to them when he started walking towards her.

"Elsa," he whispered, and watched as the Snow Queen looked like she was about to cry.

"You believe in me…?" she asked hesitantly, and the Guardian of Fun nodded. As soon as he did, he was wrapped in a huge hug, and he pulled her close immediately. Elsa had heard once that one of the best feelings in the world is when you hug someone you love and they hug you back tighter, and she couldn't have agreed more.

She buried her face in his hoodie, and her shoulders shook as she began to cry. Snow started to fall lightly in the room as he rubbed her back soothingly. He just held her protectively while she let it all go, and eventually she calmed down. When she pulled back to look at him, he noticed trails of frost marking a path down her cheeks from crying, and didn't remember her ever looking more beautiful.

"I believe in you. Thank you," he said as he helped her thaw the frost on her cheeks, and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would you thank me?" she asked, and watched as his blue eyes sparkled in amusement. Her heart melted at the sight.

"You believed in me enough that you gave me another chance," he said, somewhat vaguely. She had given him another chance at life, another chance at love, and another chance at being with her forever. Elsa still wasn't sure that he would want to be with her, but she could only hope she wouldn't end up with a broken heart.

"Of course I did. Now, we should probably go tell the others it worked…" she trailed off, not wanting to hope for too much, and Jack smiled as he reached down and took her hand.

"Yes, yes we should. And I have a certain relationship to end," the Guardian of Fun said with a smile, and the Snow Queen ducked her head to hide a blush as she led her best friend and almost lover to the center of the workshop.

She let go of Jack's hand when they got there, since Periwinkle couldn't see Elsa and she didn't want Jack to look strange, but she had a huge smile on her face and a light in her eyes that her family hadn't seen in centuries. Even Pitch smiled at the sight of the Guardian of Love happy. They all knew it had worked, and somehow managed to contain their excitement until Jack had gotten rid of the Frost Fairy he had been dating for the past few weeks.

Their breakup wasn't pretty. Periwinkle knew there was something the Guardians had done to him to make him dump her, despite Jack's attempts at calming her down. He tried time and time again to explain that the Moon had simply helped him remember some very important things from his past that were coming into play now, and that he didn't want her to be a part of it. He told her it was just that some things came up that were more important to him right now and he needed to focus on them, but she didn't take that well. She screamed incoherently at him for several minutes before he told her it was time for her to leave, but her last statement was perfectly clear.

"Good luck being happy with some moon girl!" she screamed at him before flying out of the workshop.

The minute she said that, Elsa began to feel a growing pain in her chest, but only when the fairy had left the workshop did it get worse. She had thought the last pain was the worst she would experience, but she was wrong. This pain had her collapsed in a ball on the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. Jack was freaking out, screaming at everyone around him to fix the girl he loved, but the queen couldn't hear anything over her own pained screams. Jack's scared and worried blue eyes were the last things Elsa saw before her world turned black.

* * *

**Oooooh suspense! What do you think will happen to her? And did you like the Jelsa bits in his memories? I thought those were fun to write.**

**If you were Periwinkle, how would you have reacted to the breakup? If you were Jack, what would you have done to calm her down?**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Like I said earlier, you all are amazing! Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


	16. Chapter 16: Heartbreak

**Hey everyone! Happy Monday! New chapter is here! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This story is really starting to pick up now, and Jelsa is coming! Slowly, yes, but I promise it's coming! There's a highlight in this chapter that'll really kickstart everything!**

**Anyway, enjoy everyone! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Heartbreak**

Kristoff and Eugene picked Elsa up gently and carried her back to the room where Jack got his memories back. They laid her on the bed carefully, and Anna and Jack were sitting at her bedside immediately. Jack took the Snow Queen's hand, and Anna watched as he looked like he was about to cry. Pitch moved to stand at the foot of the bed, and Pabbie was trying to use his dream sand to fix things. Elsa was screaming in her sleep from the pain, and tears were streaming down her face only to freeze as they crossed over her cheekbones. Anna began to cry watching her sister suffer.

"What are we going to do? We have to help her!" Jack screamed at the others, but no one knew what to say.

"We haven't found a way to help her yet," Kristoff told him gently, and Jack turned on him.

"What do you mean you haven't found a way to help her yet?" he demanded, and Eugene stepped forward.

"Mate, we only just found out two days ago. This is Medusa's doing, and our priority was giving you back your memories. We thought we would have time after you remembered to cure her," the giant bunny said. Jack held onto Elsa's hand as if his life depended on it, and Pitch watched the annoying winter spirit with pity and compassion.

"If we all split up, we can find a cure faster. Jack can stay here and monitor her condition while the rest of us search," Pitch suggested, and Anna shot up indignantly.

"I want to stay with her too! She's my sister!" the colorful girl exclaimed, and the queen in question screamed in pain again, causing everyone to flinch.

"Anna, we don't know how much time we have, and you're the fastest of all of us, and you can cover more ground thanks to your mini fairies. We'll have Faylinn wait here with Jack and Elsa, and if anything happens she can come find us," Kristoff told her firmly, and the purple-eyed girl nodded silently, not trusting her voice. Jack took her hand gently.

"I promise I'll protect her to the best of my ability," he swore to her, and Anna nodded again. Jack had always been Elsa's Guardian, and he wouldn't break his promise.

"We need to go," Eugene said, and everyone nodded and left. Anna flew out the fastest, wanting to get a cure as quickly as possible.

Once they had all gone and the door was closed, Jack allowed his tears to fall freely. He couldn't believe that he just got back his memories and remembered the girl he loved, they told him she was dying. He didn't even know spirits _could_ die. He thought they just lived forever. The Spirit of Winter rested his head on the mattress next to the sleeping girl, and more tears fell when she screamed again.

* * *

Elsa's world was black at first. She saw nothing and she couldn't move, but she could hear and feel the things around her. She felt two sets of huge hands—well, one set of huge hands and one set of abnormally large paws—pick her up from where she collapsed on the floor, and she felt them lay her down in a bed. She heard a scream, and heard arguing over who would wait with her, then she felt a familiar hand take hers. She heard a door click shut and heard broken sobs coming from the person sitting next to her. The mattress dipped and she heard another pained scream, and then everything faded away.

_She opened her eyes, and she was standing on the balcony of her ice palace, using the light of the moon to watch over the children of the world. She watched as her Guardians used their unique talents to protect them. Pabbie was giving the children good dreams to help them sleep. Her sister and the mini fairies flew from bedroom to bedroom in the blink of an eye, collecting teeth and leaving gifts. Kristoff was taking a break from building toys with his yetis, and was riding around the world on Sven, bringing wonder to the children even though Christmas was still a few months off. Eugene was painting with little Sophie in the warren, who was now beginning to grow up. Elsa smiled when she watched Eugene play with the growing girl, who looked to be eight now, and knew that in just a few years she would be ready to remember her life as Rapunzel. She already acted like the spunky, free-spirited princess she once was; she was just waiting on the memories to make her fantasies a reality._

_She saw black shadows cross over the lands, but didn't worry. None of the golden lights proving the beliefs of the children went out as these shadows passed. She smiled, knowing Pitch was proving himself as a Guardian and that the children were accepting him. None of them feared him, and he used his power of fear to keep the kids from doing things that could hurt them, and to make horror movies, scary rides, and haunted houses more fun for everyone attending, both adult and child._

_She smiled and turned her attention to the now-snowy areas where Jack was supposed to be working, but saw no one. In her curiosity, she released a few snowflakes into the area, adding to the snow day the children would have, and sent a light breeze down to warm their hearts. She saw Olaf emerge from one area with a huge smile on his face, and the bubbly snowman waved up at her without a care in the world. He was bringing joy to the children in the area the way he had brought joy to Anna, Elsa, and the other children in Arendelle centuries before. She smiled and waved back, then returned to looking for a certain Guardian of Fun. She saw nothing, but felt an arm snake around her waist from behind, and suddenly a hand was covering her eyes loosely. She smiled and her right hand rested on the hand around her waist, while her left reached for the hand over her eyes._

"_You have to guess," a voice behind her said, and it was a voice she would recognize even if it were sick and raspy and unrecognizable to anyone else. She smiled brightly and leaned back against him._

"_Jack!" she exclaimed, and he smiled before spinning her to face him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back tighter, and it was her favorite feeling in the world. She shrieked when she felt her feet lift off the ground, but started laughing when Jack began to fly her around the room. He laughed at her and finally set her down before tugging gently on her braid._

"_Hey Snowflake," he greeted her with a smile, and she nudged his arm playfully._

"_I was looking for you!" she mock-scolded him, and felt her heart melt when he flashed her the smile he only ever used with her._

"_Well, you weren't looking in the right places then. I was around, just one step ahead of you, like always," he teased her, and she playfully shot snow at him._

"_Excuse you! I'm one step ahead of you! I brought you back to life, and I planned on you being a Guardian centuries before you knew anything about them," she challenged him with sparkling eyes, and he picked her up again._

"_True, but no one can beat the Guardian of Fun," he claimed, and the Snow Queen rolled her eyes._

"_No one but me," an ominous voice from behind them said, and Elsa froze. This was a voice she had heard before, but never with the malice she heard now. She saw Jack's eyes widen, and saw an emotion she never wanted to see in her Guardian's eyes: fear._

_Elsa couldn't turn to face threat behind her. She heard the hiss of snakes and knew they were coming towards her, and watched as Jack stood in a defensive stance in front of her, pointing his staff at the threat behind her. She instinctively knew he wasn't pointing it at the snakes, and she tried to warn him but couldn't. She couldn't move, and she couldn't speak. All she could do was watch sadly and fearfully as the snakes slithered closer and closer to the spirit she loved. She had to listen to him scream when the snakes bit him. He collapsed in front of her and she watched as the life drained from his sparkling blue eyes, before they closed and his skin lost any and all color it once had. She began to cry silently and heard slithering behind her, but she still couldn't move. The sound moved to her side and then in front of her, and Elsa saw something she knew would haunt her for all eternity._

_There was a scaly creature, which looked like a giant snake, but had the torso and head of a woman. There were smaller, pale white snakes cascading from her head like hair. She had long, thin arms and claw-like hands, but none of these features were what scared Elsa the most. The most terrifying feature the creature had were her big, almost luminescent blue eyes that glowed with a threatening aura, and they were eyes the Snow Queen knew she had seen many times before._

_The creature was leaning over Jack's lifeless form with a wicked, satisfied smirk, and Elsa found her voice as a wave of intense pain coursed through her body. She screamed from fear and pain, and she stared into the monster's blue eyes. She remembered her coronation as she stared, and realized that she wasn't a true monster—the creature standing in front of her was. She felt another pain move slowly through her body, causing every one of her limbs to feel stiff and solid and heavy. The monster smiled evilly at the suffering Snow Queen, and Elsa's world turned black again._

* * *

Jack had fallen asleep when it seemed as though Elsa had calmed down, but he was jerked awake by another of her pained screams. This one was different, however. This scream had an element of fear in it, something Jack hadn't seen in her since before he died. His Snow Queen hadn't moved from where she laid, but her face was contorted into a look of immense pain. He brushed his hand along her cheek lightly, not knowing how to calm her down, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Baby Tooth—who he learned was actually named Faylinn—flitting over Elsa's box. She was trying to lift the lid to get at the locket inside, and by the urgency in her movements, Jack knew she had an idea.

He stood quickly and helped her open the box, then watched as she pointed from the sleeping Elsa to the locket repeatedly. He realized the little fairy wanted him to put the necklace on Elsa, and he picked it up and carried it over to her quickly. He clasped it around the queen's neck, and the pained expression on her face eased slightly. Faylinn motioned for him to open it, and he looked at her in confusion, but Elsa screamed again and he knew he didn't have time to argue with her. He opened the locket and a memory flooded his senses momentarily. It was just enough for him to realize it was the memory of their first dance after she built her ice palace, and when the memory faded from his eyes he watched as Elsa's features calmed completely. She went from being in immense pain—which was a sight Jack couldn't bear to see—to looking as happy as she had that day, and he smiled down at her sleeping form.

On impulse, he leaned over the girl he loved and kissed her forehead lightly. He wanted to kiss her properly, but it wouldn't be right to take Elsa's first kiss from her while she was asleep. He wasn't even completely sure she still loved him, but he hoped she did. A small blizzard began to swirl around the room, gaining strength until the only thing Jack could see was white. Faylinn sped into the pocket of his hoodie quickly, seeking cover from the snowstorm.

All of a sudden, the snowflakes burst into a wondrous display of blue sparkles, similar to Jack's snowflake tricks. The sparkles settled over everything and resembled something Peri had once shown him called blue pixie dust, which they got from blue moons. _I wonder if they use Elsa's magic to fly_, Jack thought. He held out his hand to catch some of the settling dust, and smiled at it. Faylinn came out of his pocket and stared in awe at the blue glitter coating the surfaces in the room. She began to play in it, and Jack watched her with a smile until he heard a quiet moan from the sleeping figure on the bed.

He snapped around to watch the fair-skinned queen move slightly on the bed. He could tell she wasn't quite awake, but she had a faint smile on her face. He watched her with loving eyes and sat next to her again before taking her hand. He began to rub soothing circles across her knuckles with his thumb, whispering soothing words to her sleeping form. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, the way so many people did in the fairy tales children read and the movies they watched. It was a kiss that wanted nothing more than to show her he cared—and to remind her that he was by her side to help her fight the monster that did this to her—without pushing any unspoken boundaries.

A faint blue glow emerged from Elsa's sleeping form, and blue sparkles like the others in the room traced a path from the kiss Jack left on her hand to her heart. When the magic reached her heart, it lifted up off her body to form an intricate snowflake hovering above the Snow Queen's center. The snowflake began to spin, rotating faster and faster until it burst into sparkles once more, falling onto Elsa's heart and disappearing. For several long moments, Jack and Faylinn both held their breaths, waiting for something to happen. When Jack couldn't hold his breath anymore, he let out the air he had been keeping in and took a deep, shaky breath. He held Elsa's cold hand next to his heart in both of his and bowed his head over them.

"Your hands are cold, but they always were. Mine are cold now too. The cold never bothered me anyway, especially when you were always there to show me the beauty in the snow," he whispered to his best friend. He sighed and closed his deep blue eyes, which immediately shot open when he felt a gentle squeeze from the hand held between his.

He looked up to see Elsa lying on the bed, smiling at him. She had her free hand covering her locket, and her icy blue eyes were watching him with a warmth he hadn't seen in centuries. He smiled at her and—in an unrestrained surge of happiness—lifted her up off the bed bridal-style before spinning the laughing Snow Queen around. She wrapped her snowy arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. Their frosty breaths combined as they laughed quietly, and each took in the scent of the other. They both smelled like winter—just as they always had back in Arendelle when Elsa was queen—but Jack smelled like icy peppermint and winter pine trees while Elsa smelled like candy canes, winter pears, caramel, and vanilla. He set her back down on the bed carefully, trying not to harm her or cause another wave of pain in the frozen girl. Faylinn flew over and snuggled into her aunt's neck, causing the blonde to laugh quietly.

"Hey Fay," she said quietly while rubbing the fairy's back with two fingers. The small hummingbird pixie made a sound somewhat resembling the purring of a cat, and Elsa laughed again.

"I'm fine, Fay. Relax. Where's everyone else?" she asked, and the fairy flitted back quickly to look at her with realization in her one blue and one purple eye before she flew out of the room at speed. Elsa just watched her go curiously before turning to Jack.

"She went to get Anna and the others. They all went to find a cure for you, but they're not back yet. She was supposed to go get them if something changed," he explained, and Elsa nodded with a smile.

"I see. So you were chosen to keep watch?" she questioned, and Jack nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah…Anna argued for a while but she finally relented. She wasn't happy though," he told her sheepishly, and the Queen of the Moon laughed knowingly.

"Anna gets protective, and stubborn when she doesn't know what to do," she explained, and Jack just nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Anyway, what happened? You were out for a while," he asked her, concern evident all over his face—especially in his blue eyes. Elsa's eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown as she remembered the pain and the dreams.

"My heart hurt, a lot. It felt like it was being shredded into little pieces, and it got worse every time I saw you and Periwinkle together," she told him, trailing off on the last part shyly. She thought she had just been jealous, but now that she knew it was Medusa, some questions had been answered while others were revealed.

"I'd say jealousy," he began teasingly, before the Guardian of Fun grew serious once more, "but jealous people don't experience pain that knocks them unconscious for hours."

"I know. I thought the same thing, but this wasn't jealousy," she began, but Jack cut her off.

"I know. This was Medusa trying to hurt you," he told her, and the Guardian of Love stared at him blankly.

"You knew?" she asked in shock, and her forever friend laughed at her reaction.

"Yes. The others told me when you passed out," he told her, and she nodded slightly, memories of her dreams overtaking her.

"Did you dream?" he asked curiously, moving to sit next to her. She nodded mutely, staring off into space.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can tell something major happened," he pressed gently, and Elsa shrugged slightly.

"I saw her," she whispered, folding her hands in her lap.

"Saw who?" he asked her quietly, trying not to scare her or stop her from responding. She turned to him with her big, icy blue eyes wide enough for Jack to see his reflection in them.

"Medusa. I know who she is…" she whispered, not trusting her voice to go any louder. Her hands shook slightly and the temperature dropped in the room as both winter spirits absorbed the shock of what had just been said.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuuuuh! Who do you all think Medusa is, and why did it freak Elsa out as much as it did? Leave your answer in your review!**

**Thanks for reading! Snowflakes of love and fun to you all!**


End file.
